


Number One, Hyperactive, Knuckleheaded Hero

by PaperGoblin



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Crossover, Gen, Naruto is smart enough to know how stupid he is, No pairings - Freeform, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Sports Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), Uchiha Sasuke Bashing, Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc (My Hero Academia), naruto replaces mineta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperGoblin/pseuds/PaperGoblin
Summary: He's not in Konoha anymore. Naruto finds himself in a world that doesn't have shinobi or chakra. In fact, the only power Naruto has access to is the kyuubi, but he's not so sure he's ready to use him.Still, it doesn't look like he has a choice...





	1. The Pro Hero Eraserhead

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, and I was hoping someone else already wrote it, but alas. My friends told me if I can't find the right fan fiction, I'd have to write it myself so here I am.
> 
> I haven't read either manga, and I haven't finished Shippuden yet, so a lot of details probably won't be right. I also suck at writing combat, so bear with me. This takes place after Naruto's training with Jiraiya, so he knows how damaging the Nine Tails cloak is to him, and how he doesn't have control past 3 tails. He's also less annoying.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue."

" _ **Emphasis**_ "

Aizawa was nearing his limit. He was slowing down, and he had to blink more often meaning his erasures weren't lasting as long. Midoriya was right, his quirk isn't meant for drawn out endurance fights. Still, it's his duty as a teacher to protect his students, even if it means dying for them. Fortunately, most of the more troublesome opponents were easily dispatched at the start of the fight. Unfortunately, they were only goons, lackeys, not serious villains. He still had their boss to subdue. The pale, wiry man with the hands on his body. He was the erasure hero's next target. And he was his. Tomura Shigaraki charged.

"Final boss," Aizawa comments as he casts his capture weapon. The villain catches and deflects the cloth, muttering to himself. Something about numbers. Seconds.  _The duration of my quirk!_ Aizawa had erased his opponent's mysterious ability when he attacked, but he had to blink and soon. He ducks beneath the man's outstretched hand, landing a solid elbow strike to his solar plexus. They fly backward and skid a few feet.

_Something's wrong._ There's a hand on his elbow. And he desperately needs to blink.  _This is bad._ He can't keep his eyes open any longer. The average human blink lasts 1/10th of a second. That's all it takes for the Pro Hero Eraserhead to loose his advantage. 

"I found your tell," Shigaraki practically hisses, "it's your hair." Aizawa's irritated eyes widen under his goggles. "When it drops it means you've stopped using your quirk." 

Pain. Agonizing pain in his arm. The fabric beneath Shigaraki's withered hand turns gray and crumbles. His skin does too. His skin, every nerve, the muscles and tendons all crack and decay. He feels it spreading to the bone too. "You're having to blink more often. Don't push yourself too hard now. You might just fall apart!" He chuckles. Another second and Aizawa's joint might be damaged beyond repair, even for Recovery Girl. "Wouldn't that be a shame."  _It's been long enough._ He's ready to erase again. He throws a feint at Tomura's chest and jumps away. Immediately more villains are on him. Another use of his quirk and scarf, and the enemies are KO'ed. He turns to block the boss's quirk yet again. 

"And look at you, you're still standing! You really are so cool!" He resumes. "Oh by the way  _ **Hero**_ ," he grins slyly beneath the hand/mask. "I am  _ **not**_ the final boss."

_He's not looking at me!_ Aizawa realizes.  _He's looking past me._ A feeling of dread in his chest, the Pro Hero turns around. The giant, exposed brain monster is right behind him.  _I'm too slow!_ It reaches for him. He braces for the impact from the muscled arm, but it never comes. Instead, an orange/red blur appears from nowhere, slamming into the beast.

(AN: short chapter i know, but the story's just getting started. it'll pick up more next time.)


	2. Not Quite a Kyuubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto Uzumaki appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more combat that I'm terrible at writing... and i wrote myself into a little hole because i forgot about 13, Iida, and Kurogiri, but i hope you can look past that... it's why i tagged it Canon Divergence.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

There's a stunned silence shared between Aizawa and Shigaraki. Tomura didn't think someone with a quirk like that went to U.A. Aizawa knew from the school's documents, as well as the quirk assessment test on the first day that this... thing! wasn't one of his students. Or any U.A. student for that matter. He wasn't even sure it was human. There was no way. Even mutation quirks leave the person humanoid. Hell, Tokoyami who has the head of a bird, still has a human body.

"No no no no NO!" Shigaraki complains. "The game has already started, you can't add new players. That's CHEATING." The shockwave of the impact had thrown the two backwards. Aizawa was the first to recover, and used the time to capture Shigaraki. The two were now on a viewing platform, looking down on the area where the fight had taken place. He'd brought his captive up here, knowing that whatever battle was about to happen, he shouldn't be anywhere near it. "Whatever," Shigaraki told himself, "they're still no match for my Nomu. I made him specifically to take on All Might. This new challenger is nothing." 

_Nomu. So that's what he calls it. And he was made? This is gonna mean a lot of paperwork._ He pulls out his bottle of eyedrops and squeezes a few into his eyes. 

The nomu in question was currently at the bottom of a crater. The red blur had jumped away after the initial punch, and was sitting on the rim, waiting. Aizawa used the time to study it.

The blur is caused by a swirling pattern of energy that makes up the creature's skin/fur. _It's not that much different from Dark Shadow_ , now that he think's about it. It's torso and head are vaguely humanoid, as if it were a person hunched over, spine arched. Long ears poked out of its head above glowing white eyes and a jagged mouth that hissed with steam. Whatever that energy was, it was hot. _If there's someone beneath it, they must be in serious pain._ Four tails of the same swirling red energy protruded from its back side, waving independently from each other. Worst was the aura. This thing, that energy... it just radiated hatred. It was pure anger and feral rage. If he wasn't a pro hero, Aizawa was certain he'd be brought to his knees by the intensity of it. Even where he was now, he was shaking, overwhelmed by the feeling of hostility.  _I hope the students are OK._ He wants to run to them, but they're all scattered. He just has to have faith that they can handle themselves. The real threat is here, right in front of him. And he can't do anything about it. 

The nomu finally manages to stand. It looks up at the 4 tails and screams. 4 tails still waits. Nomu makes the first move, leaping at the tailed monster. It responds with a roar of its own. Almost like Present Mic's vocal quirk, the sound waves send the Nomu flying, as well as shattering every window of the dome. It rains glass.  _Shit. That'll hit the kids._ 4 tails lifts it's clawed hands and drives them into the cement floor. The floor cracks and shifts in concentric circles, spreading outwards. When the rings finally reach the Nomu, nearly 60 feet away from 4 tails, the hands shoot back out. Nomu dodges. The hands strike at it again. Nomu charges at the 4 tails' body while the arms are trapped. As it closes the gap between them, a second body grows from the 4 tails' back and slices through the Nomu's gut.  _Nothing can survive a wound like that._ Aizawa smirks. 

"Oh it'll take a lot more than that to beat my Nomu. He can regenerate faster than that monster can injure it." As if to prove Shigaraki's words, the gash pulls itself closed before even a single drop of blood spills. "And his shock absorption can nullify any hit. You'd have to tear off it's flesh piece by piece. And I don't think it'll let you do that so easily Yonbi." (AN: yonbi = 4 tails, since they don't know Naruto can go to Nine.)

Aizawa barely hears him. He's spotted something that makes his heart sink. Three of his students are in the water watching the fight, Uraraka, Midoriya, and Asui.  _Idiots! They probably came to rescue me! They'll get hurt if they stay there._ _At least they don't seem hurt, and the aura isn't affecting them nearly as bad as it could._ They were far enough away. But not far enough for Aizawa to be comfortable. Running to them would mean passing through the battlefield. It'd be suicide. If the clashing beasts don't kill him, that evil aura would. Better to stay away and hope the kids are smart enough to find another way around and get to the entrance. The monsters are too preoccupied to notice them. Aizawa holds his breath until he see's Asui swimming the trio away. _They're safe, for now_. Aizawa sighs in relief. 

The Yonbi, Aizawa doesn't have a better name for it than what Shigaraki invented, seems to be getting agitated. It lands blow after blow on the Nomu to no effect. At one point, it ripped off one of Nomu's arms, but a new one simply grew back. And if the Nomu grabs Yonbi, the dense energy burns it away.  _If there is indeed someone inside that energy, they're not walking away afterwards._ They're at a stalemate. Neither one can seriously injure the other enough to win. And neither seems to be tiring. Sensing a break in the fight, Aizawa swings him and his captive to the entrance where more students are gathering. They seem mostly unharmed, just some minor cuts and bruises. He finds a nearby pole to tie Shigaraki to, making sure he can't use his hands in any way.

"Mr. Aizawa!"  _I know that voice. Midoriya. So they did get to safety._ He turns around. Sure enough, the problem child is looking up at him, relief in his eyes. "You're okay! I saw what the villain did to you and then you were attacked by that monster and i thought you were a goner but then that animal showed up and rescued and who are they? i've never seen a quirk like that, do you think it's a mutation or a transformation? would your quirk work on them? I-"

"Midoriya. That's enough for now." He cuts off the kid's rambling. "You're all still in danger as long as there are still villains here," he tells his class. "Get outside and Stay. There. That's an order. Take role and find out who's still missing. And send a message to the school, we need the teachers here  **now**." He activates his quirk to make sure they get the message.

"Iida's already on his way, we managed to get him out while you were being attacked." One of his students explains, though he's not sure who. The battle behind him is making to much noise. He watches as his students run towards the exit. The door slams open before they get to it.

"WE ARE HERE!" Yells a confident, booming voice.

 

 


	3. Naruto Uzumaki Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the Nomu concludes, but Naruto's struggle isn't over yet. Now he has to escape the nine tails cloak.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

"ALL MIGHT!" The students cheer. The rest of the teachers are there too, but it's the sight of the Number One hero that gives them comfort. 

"All Might," Shigaraki hisses, "you're late. You were supposed to be here sooner. Nomu was meant for you but he's busy now. You'll just have to wait a little longer."

"What's going on here Aizawa?" He looks down at the battlefield where Yonbi and Nomu are still locked in combat. "What are those creatures?"

"The big one is Nomu, the villains made it to kill you. It nearly got me, but the 4 tails intervened. The rest of the students are still scattered. The ones here were about to head outside where they're safe. I have the leader tied up here, and the Yonbi is fighting Nomu. It's too intense to get close to. Leave that fight to it, prioritize the safety of the students. I'll stay here keeping an eye on these two, I'd be useless with my elbow like this."

In fact, Aizawa had nearly forgotten about his injury. Adrenaline kept him from feeling the pain, and he was distracted by the Yonbi. But now the ache was coming back, hinting at stronger pain.

"Right. Now-" All Might was about to start issuing orders, when a harsh roar rang out through the USJ. All eyes turned back to the confrontation. Red and blue spheres of energy were shooting out of the Yonbi's body. 

"What  _is_ that?" One of the students asks. 

"I don't know." Answers another.

"It can't be good, whatever it is."

The 4 tailed beast points its tails above its mouth. The spheres slowly float to the tails, combining into one large, purple sphere. The ball then shakes and shrinks down several sizes with a harsh whistle. The ground beneath the Yonbi caves downwards. Whatever the ball is made of, it's super dense. Everyone watches with baited breath, curious what this new attack is. So they all see the Yonbi's mouth open wide, but not wide enough. They see cracks form along its face as the jaw opens even wider, the jagged crack becoming more teeth. It leans forward and closes its jaw around the ball. It swallows.

And collapses to the ground.

"Guess it was too much for the poor thing," Principal Nezu comments sadly.

"However do you plan on beating Nomu weighed down like that?" Shigaraki grins.

Then the Yonbi bloats. Its torso expands, like the sphere inside it grew back to full size. It slowly raises its head, more and more steam spilling from its open mouth. It locks eyes with Nomu. And with a strange coughing bark, it fires a beam of red light. The beam hits square on Nomu's chest, and explodes. The shockwave knocks everyone to the ground. When they look up, the Nomu is gone, vaporized. A long rut is burned into the ground spanning the entire USJ. The only thing that stopped the beam from extending outside the USJ is a solitary cement wall with a massive dent in it. 

"Good idea Cementoss, that could've been bad." Nezu tells the block-like hero. Everyone turns to face him, and see his eyes are wide in shock.

"I made 60 walls behind the Nomu... there's only one left." At that, everyone is silent. They're all terrified of the Yonbi. They'd thought of it as an ally, cheering it on against the Nomu but now... now they realized it could actually be a threat to them. Because they're stunned, they don't see a purple portal appear behind Shigaraki, who is also in awe. 

"Change of plans," a metallic, hollow sounding voice announces near them. The warp gate villain, Kurogiri. "It's time for us to leave." Purple gates appear around the USJ. Any villain that was not restrained or unconscious lept through, though the majority was left behind. Kurogiri even managed to warp Shigaraki away. "Until next time, Heroes." And with that, he vanishes.

"Well that was certainly unexpec-" Nezu is cut off as an angry roar fills the facility. They'd forgotten the Yonbi. "Oh dear. I'll leave All Might, Eraserhead, Cementoss and Midnight to handle that poor thing. The rest of you find the students!" They scatter. Yonbi roars again, building on top of the echoes of the last roar. 

"I have a feeling this won't be easy," Aizawa mutters, loosening his capture weapon. He and the 3 other heroes jump down to the battlefield.

* * *

 

The Yonbi is at the edge of the artificial lake where Midoriya, Asui, and Uraraka had been watching it before. 

_It seems to be staring at its own reflection._ Aizawa notes. He's more and more certain that there's someone inside the energy cloak. And if there is, they've been in there way to long.  _I need to get the poor thing, oh god I sound like Nezu, out of there._ Yonbi yells at itself in the water again. The 4 heroes had to cover their ears. Aizawa activates his quirk, even though he knows deep down it wont work. He's right. He hates being right. That would've been too easy.

"My quirk won't work. I can help restrain it if we need to, but we should try and talk to it first." He whispers to the other teachers.

"I got this." All Might declares. "Hello there!" The Yonbi jumps. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just want to talk!" Yonbi roars at him and backs away, eyes locked on him. 

"All Might!" Aizawa half whispers/half shouts. The number one hero looks back at him and winks.

"I told you, I got this!" He turns back towards Yonbi. "It's alright if you're scared little one, but you don't have to worry! We just want to help you!" He keeps walking towards the creature, who has backed itself against the wall, roaring again.

_Shit. It's cornered. It's at its most dangerous now._ "All Might stop! You'll get yourself killed!" While All Might is distracted, Yonbi lashes out. It hits him in the bicep with a tail. All Might lands a few yards away, clutching a bleeding arm.

"Owww, you really got me. But don't worry about me, I can take it." He tries to soothe the beast, but it leaps at him. Cementoss slams his hands on the ground. Slabs of cement shoot up and wrap around the 4 tails in different spots. A restraint around each tail, around its hands and feet, torso, and neck. It's completely immobilized, so it panics and struggles more. It roars yet again, but this sounds different. It sounds sad, and scared.  _Poor thing._ This time he doesn't compare himself to Nezu, because he actually means it. It sounds so terrified and... human.  _I should never have called them "It."_ He chastises himself. It's his turn now.

He slowly approaches the Yonbi, hands raised away from his scarf. 

"Easy,  _easy,_ " he murmurs. He's had a lot of experience calming his cats down. "I know you're scared, I would be too. In an unfamiliar place, unfamiliar people." He doesn't think the person can understand him, but he wants them to hear his voice anyways. "We're going to take care of you, you'll be alright. You're safe. You hear me? You're safe. You can calm down now." The yonbi let's out a strange whimper. It,  _they,_ struggle against the cement restraints. "Let them go," he instructs Cementoss.

"Are you sure? What if they-"

"Let them go."

"Alright." The restraints slowly loosen. The one around their neck is the first to go, followed by the torso. The hands and feet go next, only the tails are left. Eventually those loosen up to, and the Yonbi wiggles itself free. It shakes itself once, like a wet dog, and moves back to the lake. It,  _they_ , he keeps doing that, growl at their reflection again. They reach up and claw at their face. They roar again, the sad and frightened roar of before. They slap the water, destroying their reflection with ripples. 

"Hey. Heyyyy. Shhhh. It's alright. You'll come back. You'll come back." He wishes he could touch them, but he saw what the energy can do to people. Nemuri is bandaging the burn on All Might's arm. They're looking at their claws. Aizawa crouches next to them. He holds up a single hand, fingers spread, palm facing the Yonbi like hes pressing his hand against a window. They look at it for a long time, whimpering periodically. Finally they raise a clawed hand and mirror what he is doing. Their palms are barely an inch apart.  _One wrong move and I'm getting seriously burned._

Then, the energy starts to recede. The claws vanish and replace with fingertips. Red fingertips, but human fingertips all the same. When enough of the hand is exposed, Aizawa closes the gap. He laces his fingers with theirs. "There we go." He whispers. The Yonbi tilts it's head back and starts to roar again. But the roar starts to change. It starts out purely animal, but as it continues it sounds more like a human in pain. The energy starts to pull back from its other hand and feet, working its way up to the chest. The face starts to emerge, a young man's, contorted in pain. He screams and screams in pain. There's blood in his mouth. Blood everywhere. Aizawa was right about another thing, that energy was hurting him. The kid barely had any skin on him, he looked like he'd been flayed with a hot knife. "Come on kid, almost there." The red aura was almost completely gone, concentrating on his stomach. It burned through the clothing the kid was wearing, and soaked into his skin. Where the energy was, there was now a burning red brand on his stomach, around his navel. As Aizawa watched, the brand turned from glowing red, to black like a tattoo and then vanished. The Yonbi was gone, and now Aizawa has a very scared, very  _hurt_ kid to deal with. 

"Good job. You're alright. You did amazing." He soothes. The kid looks at him through half-lidded, glassy blue eyes before they close and he falls forward. He's already there to catch him. "I got you. It's alright, It's alright. I've got you."

He's still holding the kid when the ambulances show up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proofreading? who needs proofreading? feel free to scream at me in the comments, or on my tumblr http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/


	4. Shouta's New Problem Child

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

* * *

Naruto always hated hospitals, even as a little kid. Especially as a little kid. Back when it seemed the whole world was against him. The nurses would turn him away at the door, or worse, they'd actually admit him. They'd jab him full of needles for something as simple as a common cold, or deny him painkillers while stitching his deep cuts or pulling out senbon. He learned to avoid them if he could. But he was a shinobi, hospitals are as certain as gravestones, even for the best. Too often he'd black out and wake up facing sterile walls and tiled ceilings. He learned to tell what floor and room he was in by the slightest imperfections in the decor.

When he got older, and the likelihood of being stabbed by a rogue nurse decreased, he found a new reason to hate hospitals: his senses were too good. Years of hosting the Kyuubi in him had made him more fox-like. His hearing, sight, and sense of smell all improved beyond what is considered "normal" for humans. Naruto hated the word "normal" too. Anyways, hospitals were full of things to hear and smell. Crying babies, screaming patients, all sorts of machines and sensors, disinfectant, blood... he complained for a week when they changed what detergent they used on the bed sheets. Naruto hated hospitals.

Kakashi realized that. Unless he needed serious treatment, his sensei would take care of him. He'd stitch his cuts, apply ointments to burns, and learned to set minor breaks and sprains. Kyuubi would heal him from there. And if he did end up in a hospital bed, Kakashi was always right next to him when he'd wake up to keep him from panicking. He can't count the number of times hes's fallen asleep listening to his sensei turning the pages of that perverted book of his. He made hospital stays a lot more bearable for Naruto.

So when he woke up smelling disinfectant and latex but not Kakashi, he couldn't breathe. Of course, that set off alarms on the machines reading his vitals, making him panic more and startling the disheveled man who'd been using his bed as a table for grading papers. What's more, he was mummified with bandages that obscured his vision, which meant Naruto was ready to slug the first person to touch him out of instinct. Which of course was the dark haired pro hero who'd been watching him since the USJ despite Recovery Girl's attempts to get him into a bed of his own. Luckily for him, Naruto's sense of direction and balance were of and he missed by a good six inches before falling.

"Woah woah woah, easy," Aizawa hushed as he caught the disoriented boy, "easy. Shhhhhh." He holds the child against him, trying to calm him down. 

"Ka-kai sen-sei?" he whimpers.

"No, I'm not. But I promise I'll protect you." He runs a hand through the kid's hair.  _He's shaking._ "I'm here, no one's going to hurt you." Aizawa cradles him in his arms like he did at the USJ, slightly rocking him. He adjusts slightly so the kid's ear is pressed just above his heart. He rocks him till the beeping slows enough to show that the boy is asleep. He lays him back down in the bed, rearranging the blankets on top of him and smoothing his unruly blonde hair. "Guess I have a new problem child," he mutters as he collects his students papers from the floor. 

* * *

 

So why the tenderness? Well, the ambulances showed up at the same time as the police to the USJ. The paramedics decided the boy was in critical condition and wanted to take him. Aizawa managed to convince them he was a U.A. student, and this was just a normal backlash from overusing his quirk _(_ _which wasn't far from the_ _truth)_ so Recovery Girl should be the one to treat him. Toshinori Yagi, All Might, backed him up. He saw his coworker was worried about the kid. Aizawa rode off with him in the same ambulance, while AIll Might stayed with the rest of the students. 

"This boy is too weak for my healing." Recovery Girl told Aizawa. "My quirk works by stimulating the body's natural ability to heal. That healing takes energy and he's beat. The most I can do now is dress his wounds and get him in a bed." But as they were removing the remains of his ruined clothing they made a few shocking discoveries. One: he was already starting to heal on his own. He had a fresh layer of new, pink skin. And Two: that skin had a network of scars covering it, more than either person had seen on any pro hero. Aizawa recognized a few knife and burn scars. Recovery Girl swore the criss-crossing lines on his back were from some sort of knout or cat-o-nine-tails ~~(AN: cat-o-kyuubi? I'm sorry, I'll shut up now)~~. They bandaged him anyways, and Aizawa got him into a gown and bed.

"You should rest too, dearie," Recovery Girl patted him on the leg, "I can do more healing on that arm of yours in the morning. And he won't be waking up anytime soon."

He slept for a while in a nearby bed which he'd desperately needed. But when he was awake he'd pull up a chair by the kid's bed and keep him company while he cried out from fevered dreams. He didn't know anything about the boy, but his scars had told him enough. He was someone that was used to being injured, and someone who was willing to get hurt if it meant protecting someone. He sees a hero's potential in the boy. He's glad he had him brought to the U.A. 

The other teachers came in to check on them from time to time. They'd ask about his elbow and what the child's condition was. Nemuri brought his his class' homework to grade while waited. They all asked him why he was staying there anyways. He gave each of them the same answer:

"He needs someone here for him when he wakes up."

* * *

He made sure to take the bandages off the boys face after the first incident.  _That's probably what set him off. If he couldn't see anything, there was no way to be sure he wasn't being attacked._ It was a few more hours till he woke up again. Aizawa had finished grading, and was half asleep in his chair.  _I wish I'd thought to ask someone to grab my sleeping bag._ The heart rate monitor chirped faster, alerting him that the boy was coming around. He shoots upright, ready to start calming him.

"Hey, it's alright, it's alright," he places a hand in his hair. "I'm here. You're not alone, I'm right next to you. You're safe." The boy didn't panic this time.  _It's working._ "You were hurt pretty bad, but we're taking care of you. You're safe." He whimpers but starts to blink his eyes open. Two bright blue eyes focus on Aizawa. 

"Y- you're not Kakashi," he mumbles. The teacher takes the blonde's hand in his, lacing their fingers together again. His other hand is still in his hair, slightly ruffling it.

"No. My name is Shouta Aizawa. I'm a teacher, you saved me. Do you remember that?" He closes his eyes trying to think, then shakes his head. "I was in trouble. A monster had me. It wasn't looking good for me but you appeared and attacked it. Does that sound familiar?" The boy, eyes still squeezed shut, shakes his head again. His bottom lip starts to quiver. He clenches the hand Aizawa is holding. "Hey, hey. It's alright. Let's try a different question. Something easier. What's your name?" He feels the kid's tension drop. He opens his eyes and finds Aizawa's.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fun fact: I hand write my fan fictions before I type them up. I really like the scratchy sound of a pencil on paper, and it makes me more creative. Only downside: writing this is going to give me serious carpal tunnel, so I hope it's worth it for you guys! Remember you can tell me your thoughts or ideas in the comments, or scream at me on my tumblr http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/


	5. #DisasterChildrenForbiddenDiscord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1A has a discord room. Midoriya uses it to check on everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick interlude. Thought we all could use a quick break after the last chapter to prepare for the next one, a lot is going to happen in it.
> 
> The first part of the discord chat is actually a conversation I had in my own discord group with my friends, I thought it'd be funny to add.

 

**#DisasterChildren**

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Yesterday at 2:27 PM

So now you have "luigi bulge" forever in your search history?

**FuchsiaXenomorph** Yesterday at 2:27 PM

Yeah probably

I mean who doesn't?

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Yesterday at 2:28 PM

The government assigned special agent watching your webcam must be so dissappointed

**suestorm** Yesterday at 2:28 PM

Try

Tru*

True*

OMG

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Yesterday at 2:28 PM

Hagakure I gotta ask: can you see your own thumbs?

\--------------- April 6-----------------

**Deku is typing...**

**Deku** Today at 11:53 AM

Is everyone ok after yesterday?

**Several people are typing...**

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 11:53 AM

Embarassed mostly

**Frogger** Today at 11:53 AM

Ribbit I got cut by some of the glass but it's not bad

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 11:53 AM

Jiro says after I fried my brain I made an ass out of myself in the parking lot

So not cool

**Defying-Gravity** Today at 11:53 AM

I'm fine. Just a little shaken up from the Yonbi. We were so close to it.

**PhilSwift** Today at 11:54 AM

Oh yeah I heard you guys saw it up close. 

What was it like?

**Deku is typing...**

**Deku** Today at 11:54 AM

Terrifying. Like theres a weight in your chest that you can't get rid of. It was so mad. I don't know how AIzawa managed to save them.

**suestorm** Today at 11:54 AM

them?

**Deku** Today at 11:54 AM

yeah, there was a person inside of it

**B4ssB00sted** Today at 11:54 AM

shit...

**Iida** Today at 11:54 AM

Jiro I have to ask you to mind your tongue!

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 11:54 AM

Yeah jiro, watch your FUCKING language!

**Iida and Yomomo are typing...**

**Yomomo** Today at 11:55 AM

Was it a student or another villain?

**Frogger** Today at 11:55 AM

if it was a villain it would've attacked us too ribbit

**Hellodarknessmyoldfriend** Today at 11:55 AM

Maybe they brought it as a weapon, but lost control of it? Same thing happens with Dark Shadow sometimes.

**Deku** Today at 11:55 AM

But they already had the Nomu for that, they wouldn't bring something they can't control. Not with how much planning they did.

**B4ssB00sted** Today at 11:56 AM

Whoever it was, they left with Mr. Aizawa and no police meaning they were brought here instead of the hospital

**Defying-Gravity** Today at 11:56 AM

Maybe we can go see them

To thank them!

**Icyhot** Today at 11:57 AM

Can't

No one is allowed in the infirmary

Recovery Girl made an empty classroom into a temporary clinic

**Yomomo** Today at 11:57 AM

Guess they want to keep everything under wraps for now.

I wish we could at least thank Mr. Aizawa for protecting us though...

**NeverEnoughGlitter** Today at 11:58 AM

We could make a card for him and leave it with recovery girl

**Yomomo** Today at 11:58 AM

That's not a bad idea. We don't have school tomorrow because of the incident.

Meet at my house?

Around this time?

We can go out for lunch afterwards.

**Several people are typing...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're asking yourself "Man, how does this person update so frequently without seeming like they're rushing?" It's because I'm on spring break. I have nothing better to do. I've been wearing my pajamas all day and I haven't moved from the couch except to get food. It's ugly.
> 
> I love reading your comments! Remember you can also scream at my on my tumblr http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next update sometime tomorrow probably.


	6. The Promise That Could Not Be Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a story to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was gonna upload today so I worked tirelessly and I did. I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

* * *

"Naruto. That's a nice name. How old are you?"

"16."  _A little older than most of my students then._

"Listen, Naruto, there's a lot of questions we need to ask you, but they can wait till you're feeling better. In the meantime, is there a number I can call to get a hold of your parents, or maybe your sensei?" Naruto clenches his jaw. He lets go of Aizawa's hand and grabs the blankets instead. His head drops.

"My parents died a long time ago. And Kakashi is..." he hesitates.

"You can tell me," he encourages.

"Kakashi is in another world. And I don't know how to get back to him." Aizawa had long thought he'd experienced too much to be surprised by anything anymore, but this revelation stuns him.

"I think this conversation should wait." He finally answers. He pulls out his phone. The teachers have their own group chat that isn't nearly as chaotic as his students'. He types out a quick message. 

**[Aizawa]: Kid's awake. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He claims to be from another world. We need to talk ASAP.**

He feels Naruto staring at him. "Sorry," he looks up, "just updating the teachers on your condition, letting them know you're awake. They came to check on you while you were sleeping."

"Teachers?"

"You're at a school: U.A. We train kids like you to be heroes." He explains.

"Oh, like the Academy!" Naruto perks up. "Except we trained to be shinobi. I'm going to be the best one, dattebayo!" Aizawa is stunned. Again.

"Trained? You mean you already graduated?" His phone vibrates.

 **[Nezu]:** **Both of you find something to eat. When you think he's ready to talk bring him to the teachers' lounge. That should be more comfortable than the infirmary or the meeting room. I'm gathering everyone else there now.**

"Yeah! Almost 4 years ago now. There's a written and a practical exam. It's always almost making a clone which I'm terrible at, so I failed three times. But I never gave up and I passed. I'm a genin now, a full fledged Ninja 'ttebayo!"  _This kid could out-talk Midoriya._ He pinches the bridge of his nose. This new information dump was giving him a headache. It's too much to process at once.

"I'm going to stop you there kid," He interrupts. He gets up and crosses the room. He searches the cabinets till he finds what he's looking for: a small bottle of painkillers. He takes two and washes them down with a sip of stale coffee. 

"Are you alright?" Naruto is staring at him, again. Concerned. 

"Just a headache, nothing to worry about," he reassures. "I haven't eaten recently. You're probably hungry too," remembering Nezu's orders to find them both lunch. 

"I could eat." For the first time, Aizawa sees a smile on his face.

He texted Lunch Rush to bring something up for them. He doesn't want the kid roaming the halls with all the students around, because only his class got the day off. A lot of eyes means a lot of gossip spreading that he'd rather avoid for now. So they ate in the infirmary sitting cross legged on Naruto's bed. They traded stories. Naruto told him about the pranks he liked to pull. Planting the eraser to drop on Kakashi, and pretending to fall off a branch only to stick to the bottom. Aizawa told him about his favorite villain fights and his troublesome students. Naruto liked to laugh. He'd flash a big toothy grin, or throw his head back with his hands on his stomach.  _I like seeing him laugh. It's good that he still can, despite all he's been through. Laugh while you can, Naruto, the tough conversation starts soon._

**[Aizawa]: I think he's ready.**

**[Nezu]: We'll be waiting.**

**[Hizashi]: Hang on. Found some clothes for him. B right there.**

A soft knock on the door. It slides open. Present Mic pokes a head in. 

"I brought some fresh duds for the young listener."

"Thanks. You can leave them on that chair. Tell everyone we'll be there shortly."

"Will do!" He ducks back out. 

"I think it's time, Naruto." Aizawa tells him. "Your shirt was beyond saving, but we kept everything else. Most of it was washed, except your pouches. It's all in a box under your bed. I'll wait for you outside." He gives him some privacy to change.

* * *

Naruto hops off the bed. There's some slight pain, but he's fought through worse before.  _This is nothing._ His bare feet slap on the floor. He throws on the new shirt and sweatpants.  _The clothes here are so different from home. Home..._ He shakes his head. No time for thoughts like that. He finds the box Aizawa mentioned.  _I like him, he reminds me of Kakashi sensei._ A quick inventory confirms everything is there. Even his weapons.  _I guess with the powers everyone has, no one needs kunai or shuriken._ He thought that was frankly ridiculous. Even Kakashi, who was said to have over 1000 jutsus in his arsenal, still carried ninja tools. Not that he needed them. He was plenty dangerous without. His ass  **still** hurts from being on the receiving end of his "thousand years of death." Not an experience he wants to relive. He has yet to get his sensei back for that.  _Unless I never see him again._

"Stop that," he tells himself. "If I keep thinking like that, I'll start to believe it. I'm coming back for you sensei. Dattebayo!" He dons his orange jacket next, followed by his shoes and forehead protector. Last is baa-chan's necklace. This he tucks tenderly underneath his shirt. Everything in place he slips out of the room. 

"Ready kid?"

"Yeah. Let's do this 'ttebayo!"  _That verbal tick is getting annoying fast. That's it, he's never meeting Midoriya. I don't want it to spread._ He thinks to himself.

"Follow me."

* * *

 _This place is way bigger than the Academy. Look at all those students! And why are all the doors so tall?_ He runs to a window.  _Wow. This world looks nothing like the Land of Fire. Where's the trees? The mountains? From my apartment, Hokage rock would be way over there!_ _I should remember as much about this place as I can for when I get back. If I get back. No!_ He shakes his head like he's trying to dislodge that thought.  _I **will** get back. I have to! I bet everyone's missing me._

 _But why would they?_ His thoughts darken.  _No one liked me. Demon brat. They hated me. They're happy I'm gone._

"Keep up, Naruto."

"Right!" He falls into step behind Aizawa.  _That's not true. Iruka, Kakashi and baa-chan, they all care about me. And what about my friends? They helped me rescue Sasuke from the sound ninjas. They cheered for me at the chunin exams. Shikamaru never cared what anyone said about me._

 _"It's almost unbearable, isn't it."_ He had said to Gaara.  _"The feeling of being all alone. I know that feeling. I've been there: in that dark, lonely place. But now there are... others. Other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I won't ever give up."_

_"But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?"_

_"Because they saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept **me** for who  **I am**. They're my **friends**."_

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Aizawa asks.

"Mmm-fine." He whispers.  _Definitely not fine._ Aizawa realizes. 

"You're crying." He kneels down in front of him.

"I just want to go home."

"I know. We'll get you back there." He makes a fist and presses it to Naruto's heart.

"Promise?"  _16\. He's still a child._ His heart breaks for the boy who, moments ago, was a laughing, smiling teenager.  _Just a child._

"Yes kid. I promise." And with that, he guides Naruto to the lounge, hand on his shoulder.

* * *

The teachers' usual meeting room was tall and barren of most furniture, save a large, U-shaped table. Naruto would've been sat in a wooden chair with them looking down on him. That's why Nezu called everyone to the lounge instead. There it would seem like a friendly conversation, not an interrogation. The lounge has couches in the same U-shape around a low coffee table. They hoped Naruto would feel more comfortable there. Nezu made the right call.

Naruto pressed himself against the armrest of one couch. He absentmindedly traced the scar on his left hand where he'd made his oath of pain.  _"I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away."_ He knows now how foolish that was. He was part of a team. Teamwork meant relying on each other. Kakashi taught them that lesson the first day.  _But now they're so far away and I'm alone again._ Aizawa plops down next to him.

"Now that we're all gathered, I think we can begin." Nezu decides. "My name is Nezu, I'm the principal here at U.A."

"You're a-"

"A mouse or a dog, maybe even a bear I can't quite tell! And you're Naruto right?"

"That's me! Naruto Uzumaki, strongest ninja in the Leaf 'ttebayo!"

 _He seems happy again. Any chance to show off I guess._ Aizawa notes. The teachers glance at each other. There's a lot to unpack from that sentence. 1. Ninja. 2. the Leaf. 3. 'ttebayo!

"The leaf, is that where you're from?"

"Yep. Konohagakure: the village hidden in the leaves. It's part of the Land of Fire, which is one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations."  _Kakashi taught us that the first time I left the village with Tazuna. Our first mission._

"Am I to understand your world is full of ninja?" All Might asks. 

"All 5 shinobi nations have ninja villages in them. They're independent from the government, and all have equal rights. Ninjas are a sign of military strength. If someone needs help, they can hire a ninja. The leader of the village, the Kage, decides which ninja takes the job. I'm going to become our village's greatest Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto's practically bouncing in his seat. 

"You said you're the strongest ninja in your village, is that true?" Nezu questions. Naruto rubs his neck, embarrassed. 

"Well... not really. If you ask, I'd say my teacher Kakashi Hatake is. But I'm going to surpass him!"

 _"Is there someone who's precious to you?"_ Haku's words echo in his mind.  _"You see: when a person has something that they want to protect, then they become genuinely strong."_

"Because I have friends who are precious to me, and when you want to protect something precious, that's when you really become strong!" He traces his scar again.

"Spoken like a true hero young man," says All Might. There's a bandage around his arm. "You saved us all at the USJ."

"We'll get back to that soon. First I would like to know how you got to this world." Nezu redirects the conversation. 

"I'm not really sure," Naruto scratches his head. "I was doing a solo mission with Kakashi sensei. We were tracking a thief. They could get in and out of the factory that makes our kunai without triggering any alarms. They were stealing crates of weapons. Kakashi used his nin-dogs to find the thief, but he had some special kekkei-genkai, an ninjutsu that's passed down through certain clans, that let him create a red gate thing. He stepped through it and it started to close. I couldn't let him escape, so I followed him through it. I thought Kakashi was right behind me. It closed. It was black for a while but then I saw a light. I stepped out and wound up here! In the USJ, I mean." Aizawa is the next to speak.

"This, you called it a ninjutsu? It sounds like the warp villain Kurogiri's quirk. He can create portals that anyone can pass through."

"It's believed," Nezu begins, "that there is a liminal space between warp gates. Furthermore, this space is said to be the same for all warp users. Like a train station."

"A what?"

"Pardon me, you must not have those in your world. Try: an empty room. When the warp villain uses his power, he makes two doors. One in, one out. They close when he chooses. Your thief does the same after. If however, both pass through the room at the same time, there's now 4 doors. You followed the thief into the room, but didn't see which way he left. Faced with 3 doors, you had to make a choice. What I believe happened is..." Naruto sucks in a breath. Both fists clench, turning white."

"I went through the wrong door. And the only way back is..."

"For the villain in our world and the thief in yours to use their powers at the same time. Yes."

_And the odds of that happening, not even considering me being close enough to jump through are..._

He starts crying. Aizawa pulls him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Naruto." The kid buries his head in his chest, sobbing into his shirt. The two words he says next hurts him more than any injury he's experienced in his long career as a Pro Hero.

"You promised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me on my tumblr (http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/)if i made you cry.  
> 


	7. Paperwork, Paperwork, and more Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's conversation with the U.A. teachers continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping yall waiting for this update. I actually got off the couch the past couple days, quelle surprise. Anyways, I hope you like it!

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

Aizawa let him cry. He let him curse the world and his misfortune for trapping him here. Sometimes it's better just to cry. Naruto was trying hard to hide his emotions earlier. He'd been suppressing his true feelings from the minute he woke up. He'd bottled them away and they festered. Now he let go of everything at once.

Naruto was crying about more than Aizawa knew. He cried because he was alone again, like in his childhood. He cried because he was finally used to having friends, even family to take care of him, and now he was an eternity away from them. He cried because he hated being separated from them after so long. He cared about them. He cried because he'd made a promise to Sakura that he'd bring Sauske home to the Leaf, and he couldn't do that now. He failed her. He broke his promise. He cried because Kakashi, Jiraiya and Baa-chan finally saw potential in him, and now he's gone. He cried because he's scared. He doesn't know what to do.

"Everything will be alright young man." All Might comforts. "We'll come up with a plan, don't you worry. We are pro heroes after all."

"I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it." Naruto wraps his arms around Aizawa's neck. He squeezes the boy tighter, rubbing circles into his back. "We'll get you home."

* * *

 When his tears finally stopped, Nezu spoke again.

"I have an idea, Naruto, but it will take some time to organize." Naruto raises his head, looking over Aizawa's shoulder at the bear/mouse/dog. "In the meantime, why don't you become a student here at U.A.?" The teachers, save the one still rubbing his back, murmur in agreement. 

"You- you really want me here?"

"Of course young man! What you said earlier about protecting your friends, shows what's in your heart. You have the makings of a true hero, Naruto Uzumaki!" Declares All Might.

"You jumped into action to save me at the USJ, despite being a stranger to you." Aizawa holds him at arms length. "And I happen to have an open spot in my class. It's yours if you want it." Naruto finally smiles again. He nods enthusiastically.  _He was wanted._

"Hold on," Nezu interrupts, "first we have to get you registered as a citizen. Fortunately I already contacted the city records office. They're faxing the paperwork over as we speak. Detective Tsukauchi is on his way as well. He'd like a statement from you about the events of the USJ." Naruto stiffens, but nods. Aizawa finally lets him go and reclaims his spot on the couch next to him. As if summoned by the mention of his name, there's a knock on the door. Tsukauchi slides it open. One hand is holding a brown leather briefcase, the other a stack of papers. He places both on the coffee table. 

"Naomasa Tsukauchi," he bows, "It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I heard what you did at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Impressive." He shrugs off his coat, turning to Nezu. "Your fax machine finished spitting these out while I was walking in. I took the liberty of bringing them up for you."

"Yes, thank you. I'll let you take things from here."

"Of course." He drapes his coat over the back of the couch and sits down across from Naruto. "Any questions before we start?" He undoes the clasps on his briefcase. Naruto thinks for a moment. 

"Did I hurt anyone?" Voice barely above a whisper. The detective locks eyes with All Might. He knows his friend was injured by the boy while attempting to calm him. Recovery Girl had tended to him, but the burn was abnormal. Beyond her ability to heal completely. It would sap too much of his strength. So she did as much as she could and bandaged him up after. This is why she and Aizawa were so shocked when they saw that Naruto, who had the same burn covering his body, was already healing. 

"It must be tied to his quirk." She'd reasoned.

All Might didn't want to worry the young man. His mind was in a fragile state. After all, he wasn't himself when he'd attacked. And All Might  **had** pushed him. So he shook his head and prayed Tsukauchi got the message. He did. 

"No. In fact, I'm sure your actions saved everyone there." Naruto sighs heavily. 

"That's good. 

"Right. Let's get started, shall we?" He digs out a pen and notebook. "Oh, I should probably tell you something important first. My quirk tells me when people are lying. It's okay if you feel you need to hide certain things. I wont force you to reveal anything, and I cant read your mind. Now, I think we should fill out the basic paperwork first. Sound good?" Naruto cycles through a variety of faces: shocked, frightened, and apprehensive, before nodding. 

"You know I'm from another universe right, 'ttebayo?"

"I do. Nezu briefed me over the phone. That's what all the paperwork is for." He taps the stack with a pen. "It's an official way of saying 'I'm here, I exist!' It's normally filled out in the hospital after childhood. We just don't have a protocol for visitors from other dimensions." He jokes. "Name?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto." There's the scratch of pen on paper.

"Date of Birth?"

"October 10th, ____" (Look, I don't know when MHA or Naruto technically take place. And I'm too lazy to do math. So pretend I gave a year that makes Naruto 16years old.)

"Blood type?"

"B."

"Parent's names?" Naruto bites his lip. He sucks in a breath. He feels Aizawa reach behind him to place a hand on his shoulder. A comforting gesture, one Kakashi would do all the time.

"Dunno. I'm an orphan. Never learned anything about them." There's a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. They died the same day I was born. I never knew them." Aizawa squeezes him once. "Can we just move on?"

"Right. Legal guardian?"

"Don't have one." The detective raises his head in shock, eyes wide.

"Then who raised you?"

"I did. Old man Hokage gave me a monthly allowance for rent and necessities. I had the academy during the day. Other than that I was on my own." Bitter again. 

"Wait, what about your sensei, Kakashi?" Aizawa asks this time. Naruto shakes his head no.

"Didn't meet him till I'd graduated, when I was 12. When you graduate, you get put on a 4 man squad, led by a Jonin. Kakashi was, is, the leader of my squad." The teachers whisper to each other. 

 _Rough childhood. Poor kid._ Aizawa thinks. He doesn't know half of it.

"We should switch to these then," Tsukauchi finds a different set of forms. "These will give an adult legal custody over you until you return to your world or come of age, which will be when you turn 20 years of age."  _Four years from now. I had just gotten back from 3 years with Jiraiya._ If he's away for that long again...  _Or longer. I might never get home. Everyone will forget about me._

"Naruto?" He missed what Aizawa said before that. 

"Hmmm?" He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, focusing back on the conversation at hand.

"I said, problem child," he pokes him in the forehead, "how would you like to come live with me?"

* * *

A part of Shouta always knew, from the moment he held the boy at the USJ, that he'd end up being the one to take care of him. Finding out he's an orphan from another universe cemented that idea. He'd been the one at his bedside in the infirmary. He's the one who calmed Naruto when he woke up afraid in a new and unfamiliar place. He's the one who laughed and joked and ate lunch on the bed with him. He'd tried not to, but he got attached. And now the boy needed a guardian. It had to be him. He knew Naruto trusted him. Naruto **saved** him. Naruto believed he could get him home. There was no way he could abandon him now, let someone else take him. So he volunteered.

"I'll be his guardian." Naruto didn't react. He wasn't listening. His thoughts were somewhere else. "Naruto?" He shook him once.

"Hmmm?"

"I said, problem child," a title he usually reserved for Midoriya. "How would you like to come live with me?" He had a spare bedroom to offer. And besides, he was starting to get lonely. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. And the kid needed a home.

Naruto lights up.  _He was wanted._ Without waiting for a response, Aizawa picks up the custody paper and steals Tsukauchi's pen from him. He fills out his information, signing the dotted line. Aizawa Shouta. Both are slid over to Naruto, who signs without hesitation.  _He was wanted._ Tsukauchi writes his name down also. A document as important as this required a witness, one of the reasons Nezu called him.

"Thank you." Naruto whispers. Aizawa gibes him another squeeze. There's a rustling of papers from the briefcase.

"Right then, now we have this." Another sheet of paper is added to the ever growing pile on the table. "It's the standard quirk registration form. It tells us what-"

"I don't have a quirk." Naruto interjects. "In my world, we have chakra. Ninjas use their chakra to perform ninjutsus. There's thousands of different jutsus, only limited by nature affinity and amounts of chakra they require."

"Wait." Tsukauchi pinches the bridge of his nose. "Can you start at the beginning."

 _How did Sakura explain this?_ He racks his brain.

"Chakra is... natural life energy. Elemental. Everyone in my world has a small amount of chakra. Ninja train to improve the amount of chakra they possess. If you run out of chakra, you die." Naruto scratches his head.  _What else did she say? Come on, I should know this!_ "Chakra is created when the physical energy in our cells, and primal spiritual energy combine. Hand signs are used to focus chakra into elemental attacks or different techniques we call ninjutsu. Everyone has a limit to how much chakra they have, and how much they can use before they have to rest. My limit is... higher, than most."

 _"Yeah well if I'm such a lame-o, how come there've been times I've done better than they have!?"_ He yelled when the closet-pervert Ebisu told him he was far below Sakura and Sasuke when it comes to chakra control. 

 _"That's not the same thing! That's only because you have reserves of energy and stamina that are hardly even human!"_ Training with Jiraiya helped him realize he meant the nine tails. Years of his own chakra suppressing the beast's had increased his own power exponentially. He didn't know it, but his amount of chakra was nearly 4 times as large as Kakashi sensei's. And in the rare case where he does run low of chakra, he can use Kyuubi's.

 _He's lying._ Tsukauchi's quirk informs him. He's curious about what, but he told Naruto he wasn't going to pry.  _He's hiding something. I think whatever it is, it scares him beyond belief._ He'll have to mention that to the teachers, especially Aizawa now that he's taking care of him.

"So what sort of things can  **you** do, Naruto?" The blonde rubs his neck, almost embarrassed. 

"Well, no one has trusted me with anything beyond the basics. Except Jiraiya of course. By sending chakra to my feet I can stick to walls and walk on water. I can transform into other people, make clones of myself, summon giant toads, and my specialty: the rasengan! A spinning ball of pure chakra, 'ttebayo!" He stops bragging and continues to rub his neck. "But I haven't been able to do any of that since I got here. It's like I'm cut off from the spiritual source of chakra." He explains, albeit sheepishly. "At the USJ, I tried to make my shadow clones. It didn't work." His head drops, the joy gone from his voice. "I shouldn't be a student here. If I can't use any chakra... I'm too weak. I'm terrible at taijutsu, hand to hand combat. I'd be a liability. You'd get hurt trying to protect me. I can't do that to you all after you've been so kind to me."

 _He sure cycles between emotions fast, doesn't he. Wait. If that energy wasn't a ninjutsu, then what was it?_ Aizawa is about to ask this question, but All Might gets to it first.

"Nonsense young man. We all saw you at the USJ. You're powerful. You mean to tell us that wasn't a jutsu?" Aizawa feels Naruto tense up next to him. He seems to be arguing with himself. 

"That... wasn't me. I mean it was but... I..."  _Rambling without saying anything. He really is Orange Midoriya. Or, I suppose Midoriya is Green Naruto, seeing as he's the younger. How would I treat Midoriya in this situation?_

"Spit it out kid." Blunt. Curt. Laconic. Three words that describe Aizawa very well. Naruto curls up even smaller. He pulls his feet of the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest. Silence. Then:

"There's a demon in me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of this, and then we'll get into some fun stuff. Thanks for sticking with it.  
> I love reading your comments, they really encourage me to keep writing.  
> No promises on when the next update is. School starts again soon, and my wrist really hurts from writing. Might be tomorrow, might be 3 days from now. If you really need your naruto trash fix, come scream at me on (http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/ask) for an update on how it's going, or if you're curious about what happens next. Or you can request another fic for me to write once this one is finished. Up to you. Talk to me, lovely people.


	8. Sign the Damn Form, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto reveals his biggest secret: he brought the nine-tails with him.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

**Kyuubi/Kurama voice ;)**

"There's a demon in me." Naruto regretted those words as they passed his lips. It was the first time he himself had ever told anyone about the nine-tailed fox spirit. Back in Konohagakure, all the adults knew. It was a secret only to him. He had to find out from Mizuki of all people.

_"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto, since the decree 12 years ago. Everyone knows except you."_

_"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"_

_"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!"_

_"The decree is: no one can tell you the nine-tailed fox spirit is inside you. The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You **are** the nine tailed fox!" _ _Shock. Betrayal. "They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!"_

The decree kept people from talking about him, but it'd done nothing to quell their hatred. The other children, who didn't know anything about him, picked up on their parents anger, so they hated him too. He was an outsider, a pariah, for something beyond his control. He didn't ask to be made a monster. 

_"What are you doing? I told you not to talk to him."_

_"Let's get out of here!"_

_"Watch out! It's... it's **him** again."_

_"Why don't you just go away? Go away! You- you freak!"_

_"Freak."_

_"Why don't you die?"_

_" **Freak!**_ _"_

_"Did you hear the rumors that the Fourth died because of him?"_

_"Do us all a favor and die already?"_

This place was different. No one knew about him or the fox. It was a blank slate, a place to start over. A second chance. And he had to run his mouth.  _Why do I ruin everything?_

"There's a demon in me."

* * *

 

Aizawa's mind flashed back to the USJ. To the Yonbi and its evil aura. The feral rage and aggression it exuded. A miasma of hatred so great it had the veteran underground hero shaking. The steaming mouth of jagged teeth. The first roar that shattered the domed ceiling. The final attack that destroyed the Nomu along with nearly 60 cement walls.  _He really is a demon. He's a threat to the students._

Then he remembered the way it stared at its reflection in the water. Like it was mad at what it'd become. He remembered how it tried to retreat from All Might. How  **scared** it sounded when Cementoss restrained it. The way it whimpered when he spoke to it. He remembered it clawing its own face. Most of all: he remembered holding up a hand, and it mirroring him. Yonbi remembered it was human. The energy pulling away. Naruto underneath, red with blood, screaming in pain. The aura concentrating on his stomach. Soaking through what was left of his skin. The flaming red brand fading to black. Disappearing. Aizawa remembered all of this. 

"There's a demon in me."  _In. Naruto wasn't the demon, he was a prison for it._ Naruto seems so very small next to him now. Curled up, trying to hide from everyone and everything. Head buried. If he can't see them, maybe it'll hurt less.  _I'm sure that's what he's thinking. Only a child._

"16 years ago, a nine-tailed fox appeared and attacked our village," he mumbles into his knees. "The ninja were powerless to stop it. In our world there's nine monsters made of pure, living chakra: the tailed beasts. The more tails they have, the stronger they are. Which makes the nine-tailed fox the strongest."

**And don't you forget it, brat.**

He winces as the Kyuubi's voice enters his mind. It's like there's pressure in his brain, the presence of another being inside him. It's not often the fox talks to him outside his mindscape, and without Naruto initiating the conversation. Still, he sounds... pleased. Naruto waits to see if he'll say anything else, but the pressure in his mind retreats. 

"The only way to stop him was to seal him into a human host, a Jinchūriki. The fourth hokage of our village used me. I'd just been born that day, my chakra would be able to adapt to the Kyuubi's. The fourth... gave his life to seal the nine-tailed fox away. After that the Third hokage made a decree that no one could talk about me, or tell me I'm the jinchūriki. I didn't find out till i was 12, 'ttebayo." He's still curled on the couch, avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

"Everything he said is true," Tsukauchi informs them.

"If the fox is sealed, what happened at the USJ?" Nezu questions. Naruto starts to relax, just a little bit. They don't hate him. They're not afraid of him? He sets his feet back on the floor, though he still doesn't look up.

"Ero-sennin said the seal was made with a gap in it, so I can access the nine-tails' chakra."

"I don't understand young Uzumaki. Care to explain it to an old man?" All Might asks. Naruto responds by taking the pen and a sheet of paper from Tsukauchi. He draws an diagram of the seal from memory, he's seen it enough times. Eight prongs around a central spiral.

"It's called an Eight Trigrams Seal. It's two overlapping Four Signed Seals. Yondaime Hokage left a gap between them so my chakra and kyuubi's would merge. At least that's what Ero-sennin told me. Dattebayo." 

_If the vocal tick is coming back, he must be feeling better._

"If I run low of chakra, I can use kyuubi's. Usually my own chakra suppresses it because of the strain it puts on me. But things like danger or intense emotions can help me access it, like an adrenaline rush. That's when I get the nine-tails cloak you saw." He draws a shaky breath. "It starts as a simple transformation. My eyes go red, the whisker marks on my face grow, and I form fangs and claws. My strength, reflexes, and durability increase. If I have to go beyond that, the cloak forms. The nine-tails' chakra leaks out from the seal and surrounds my body, and forms a tail. I can manifest more tails if I need to. Or sometimes the rage that comes with the chakra pushes me to make more. I can stay conscious up till the fourth tale. At that point, I loose control. I turn into the monster you saw. At the USJ, I tried one of my signature jutsus. When it didn't work, I decided not to interfere, unless absolutely necessary. Which happened when the other monster tried to attack you." He lifts his head, meeting Aizawa's gaze. "I had to do something. I only wanted two tails but... it's been getting harder to control. Now that I've been using the nine-tails' chakra more, the seal has weakened. He forced more chakra on me than I was prepared for. He thinks that the more I use his power, the more I'll want. If I go to nine tails, the seal will break and he'll escape. I won't let him. The Fourth Hokage trusted me with him. He made the gap for a reason. I can't let his sacrifice go to waste, dattebayo."

"Thank you for telling us this, Naruto. It can't be easy for you," Nezu comments. Naruto nods. "And I still think you'll benefit from being a student here."

"Wha- you really mean it, 'ttebayo?"

"Why of course! In fact, Mr. Aizawa here has a student in his class who is in a similar situation, though obviously not as extreme as yours. He may be able to give you some advice." He slides the application paper over. "Besides, you'll need something to occupy your time while you're staying here." Aizawa grabs the paper and puts down his information, before offering it to Naruto. Who hesitates. 

"Just sign the damn form kid."

"Thank you! Your guys' trust means more than you'll ever know to me! I won't let you down! Dattebayo!"

"Yeah, problem child. Dattebayo." Naruto grins from ear to ear.  _There's that smile again. Welcome to U.A. Naruto. I won't take it easy on you, even if you are from another universe. I hope you're ready for it, because it's going to be hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful comments! As always, feel free to come scream at me on my tumblr (http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/ask)


	9. The Glitter Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking: "Two chapters in one day? Goblin, you shouldn't have!" I know. you're welcome ;)

"There you are Shouta." He cracks one lazy eye open. From his position on the floor, he's eye level with the school's nurse. "Your students came by earlier to drop this off." She holds out a decorated manila envelope. [(if you don't know what that is)](https://www.featurepics.com/StockImage/20080517/manila-envelope-stock-image-732734.jpg)

"They were supposed to use the day off to recover, not arts and crafts." He mumbles as he undoes the zipper of his sleeping bag. As soon as he works a hand free, he gets a rap on the knuckles with a cane. That earns a laugh from Naruto.

"Some people," Recovery Girl waves her syringe cane threateningly in his face, "use arts and crafts to cope. Like the Aoyama boy. " She drops the envelope on his lap and hobbles over to Naruto. "I think those bandages are ready to come off."

As she un-mummifies him, Aizawa opens the envelope and shakes the contents out. There's a number of cards as well as a juice pouch and some candy bars. He grabs a card at random. It's made of purple colored paper, with a drawing of a rose on the cover, and beautiful calligraphy on the inside.

_Mr. Aizawa, I wanted to thank you for protecting us all at the USJ. You've shown me what it means to be a true hero, and how to go beyond! Hope Recovery Girl lets you out soon. Get plenty of rest. - Momo Yaoyorozu._

He grins and sets it next to him. The next one he grabs is a pale blue, that reeks of perfume and sheds glitter from the smallest touch. Obviously Aoyama made this one. Just holding it is covering him with sparkles. Great. That will never go away.

_Bonjour, sensei. I convinced everyone to make cards for you. I hope you like them._

He stacks that on Yaoyorozu's. There's a green origami frog with googly eyes. Asui's. Her note is on the tongue. 

_Glad you're okay._ Was all it said. There wasn't room on it for more. He read a couple more, smiling at the sentiment or whatever joke they wrote inside. 

_You're not dead. Yay._ Says one signed by Ashido, Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima and surprisingly: Bakugo. How'd they manage that? His other problem child's card, which he expected to be lengthy, was actually fairly short. In place of words, there was a plastic card taped to the inside. It was a collectible trading card of himself, goggles on, hair and scarf flying. He was crouched on the roof of a tall building, looking down on a miscellaneous group of villains. Below that was a brief summary of his quirk. 

_Asked Momo to make this for you. Even an underground hero should get the recognition he deserves._

Once he finishes all the cards, the juice pouch, and 2 of the candy bars, he tucks everything back into the envelope.

Yeah. These kids were worth nearly dying for.

 


	10. Garbage, Bastard, and Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2am? Perfect time to upload a new chapter.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

**Kurama**

* * *

 

When the teachers learned everything they needed to from Naruto, they let Aizawa take him back to the infirmary. The boy was emotionally drained. They both deserved a long nap. Not long after, Recovery Girl decided they were healed enough to leave. As Aizawa lead him to his car, he prepared himself for the barrage of questions he was about to receive from the hyperactive boy.

"What is this place anyways, 'ttebayo?"

"This city is Musutafu, in the country of Japan."

"Does everyone have a quirk?"

"No. Only 80% of the population." He knows the next question before Naruto even asks.

"What's yours?"

"You tell me. You saw enough at the USJ to figure it out." That stumps him. And wins Aizawa a few minutes of silence. He can almost see the gears turning in his mind, trying to piece together the puzzle. 

_He doesn't use it for combat, he has that scarf he uses instead. It doesn't seem to enhance him, which means it must affect other people. And he wears those goggles when he uses it. They prevent people from seeing his eyes. Is it vision based? A Dōjutsu? Like the Sharingan. But what does it do?_

The pressure returns. There's growling on the edge of his hearing, except it's muffled. Like he's listening through glass. Water laps at his ankles. A pipe is dripping somewhere behind him. He's been pulled into his mindscape, standing before the Nine-tails' cage.

**He can prevent people from using their power.**

Red, slitted eyes glow in the darkness beyond the cell bars.

"What do you want, furball? Wait-" the words he said finally registered. "HEY! I was supposed to figure it out by myself! Dattebayo!" He grumbles. "You're more talkative lately."

**I don't like this world. You can get us back. It's in my best interest to help you.**

"Hey watch it!" A hand grabs his collar and yanks him back. The jolt snaps him out of the mindscape. He'd still been walking, and had nearly stepped into traffic. 

"Ah. Sorry about that. I was distracted, 'ttebayo." Aizawa mutters something under his breath. Something about him being a mindless idiot. He shoves Naruto towards his car, opening the door for him. He gets behind the wheel once Naruto is seated and buckled. "You have an ocular quirk. Back home we call them dōjutsu _._ They're a type of Kekkei Genkai, only certain clans have them. You can cancel people's quirks by looking at them." He didn't bother to tell him it was Kyuubi that figured it out. Or that he could even talk to the fox for that matter. Aizawa glances at him.

"It's called Erasure. If I can see you, I can stop you. It ends once I blink."

"That means if someone relies too much on their quirk for combat, they're easier for you to beat. They never worry about loosing their quirk, so they don't know how to fight without it. You learned to take advantage of that. That's why ninja learn hand-to-hand combat too, not just jutsus, 'ttebayo." He thinks for a moment. "I fought someone like you before. Neji Hyūga. The Hyūgas have a Kekkei Genkai called the Byakugan, a dōjutsu. It gives them 360 degree vision around them. It magnifies what they see, and it even works through solid objects. It also lets them see people's chakra paths. Neji uses his Gentle Fist taijutsu to strike chakra points on the body to prevent them from using jutsus. Or, since chakra paths usually overlap major organs, he can kill. He's from my village. We fought during the Chunin exams."

"Keep talking." Aizawa is actually invested in the story. He's interested in hearing about his old battles. They'll give him a gauge of his potential.

"Well, first I tried to attack with my shadow clones, but he could tell which one was actually me. And his defense was too good for me to land a hit. He blocked all my chakra, but I kept fighting. I promised Hinata that I wouldn't loose to him, and I never go back on my word 'ttebayo!"

"And?" He drums on the wheel with his thumb.  _Damn traffic._

"With my chakra cut off, my only option was to use the Nine-tailed fox's."

**You never thanked me for that.**

"It made me faster and stronger. It filled me with new energy, more than I ever felt before. Like an adrenaline rush. And no, I didn't form any tails or the cloak. I attacked and he blocked. Dust flew everywhere. I used to the cover to make a clone, which pretended to be knocked out while I hid underground. Neji thought he won, so he dropped his guard. That's when I popped out and got him with an uppercut! Wham!" He squints and rubs his head. "Wha- I was trying to make a point with that story. Dammit." He pouts, frustrated that he lost his train of thoughts. 

"Relying to much on your quirk." Aizawa supplies.

"Right, 'ttebayo. Neji took away my best moves and left me helpless. I would've lost without the Kyuubi. That was a real eye opener for me. I've been working on my taijutsu since then, but it hasn't been going very well. It's hard when you're trying to teach yourself."

"Your sense wouldn't teach you?" Naruto shakes his head.

"Not really. We mostly learned teamwork or ways to control our chakra. Taijutsu is something parents pass on to their kids. You can see why I never learned one. Ero-sennin trained me to use the Nine-tails' chakra, so I didn't learn from him either. So whenever I fight someone, I usually overwhelm them with shadow clones or find a way to trick them." He stares out the window. "I wish I could fight better, 'ttebayo. I'd like to be able to win with my own strength not cheap tricks. I want to be like you or Neji, or Bushy- I mean Rock Lee." They pull up to Aizawa's apartment. Aizawa waits till they're walking down the hallway to tell him what he's thinking.

"You're in luck kid." He unlocks his door. "Like you pointed out: I have to be a strong fighter since I don't have a flashy quirk. That's why I have my capture weapon." He pulls of the scarf and hangs it on the hook by the entrance. They slip out of their shoes. "I can teach you how to fight with and without it. You'll need to know both since you can't use your chakra here.

"Thanks sensei! I won't let you down, 'ttebayo!" Mrow? Something small and black plods towards them. "You have a cat!" Aizawa scratches the feline.

"I have two. This one is Garbage. Bastard must be hiding somewhere." Naruto squats and extends a hand. He's always liked cats, though they usually avoid him. Garbage seems to be okay with him, rubbing against his leg. He looks like the one he and Sakura used to prank Kakashi. They'd placed the cat on a pole, and disguised themselves as worried kids trying to get it down. When Kakashi "rescued" it, they called him an "old man." Not one of his more clever pranks, but it was worth it to see the look on Kakashi's face. Plus it made Sakura happy. Thinking about his sensei brings a new thought to mind.

"Can they talk?" It might be a dumb question to ask, but Nezu was a talking animal, so it's not far-fetched to think other animals could talk too.

"No, they're cats. Cats don't talk." He states bluntly, like he's offended that Naruto would ask an idiotic question like that. Which he kind of was.

"I just, some animals in my world can. Kakashi has a pack of ninja dogs he can summon. Pakkun is the talking one." Aizawa looks at him like he's lost his mind. "If an animal is intelligent enough you can make a contract with it that lets you summon them at any time. Kakashi has his ninken, Ero-sennin and I have toads, 'ttebayo." Aizawa walks away without responding. Garbage follows, and so does the cat. "So when do we start my training?"

"Tomorrow. One hour in the mornings before school." He's rummaging through the fridge. A second black cat is watching him from on top. Bastard.

"Oh I get it, You have black cats so the hair doesn't show on your clothes." Aizawa sniffs the contents of an old takeout box. Good enough. He doesn't feel like cooking or ordering from somewhere. So that meant leftovers. He dumps the box on two plates which go in the microwave. Naruto is watching intently, fascinated by all the technology they took for granted. Aizawa leans on the counter, eyes half shut. It's a technique he uses to observe people without being obvious. Naruto however, was used to receiving that lazy stare from Kakashi and recognized it. He decided to ignore it, this time, and fiddled with his headband. The microwave's chirp broke the silence. 

"Dinner, eat up."

* * *

 

Aizawa watched the sleeping boy from his doorway. He'd let him sleep in his room, since the spare bedroom was currently in use as his office. Naruto protested at first, but he told him he slept on the couch half the time anyways. And he had his sleeping bag. So Naruto had showered and changed into the clothes Aizawa left for him and crashed on the bed. Limbs splayed out in every direction, hair in his face, shirt scrunched up. 

There was just enough light to see the collection of scars the 16 year old had amassed. Scars he still doesn't know the stories behind. Naruto whimpers something and rolls over, burying his face in the sheets. The movement messes his shirt even more, exposing his stomach. There's a black mark on it. The seal, it's visible. He steps forward to take a closer look. It's not exactly like Naruto drew for them. This is more complex. Ornate. Almost beautiful. If he didn't know its purpose, he would've thought it was a tattoo.

_This mark is all that's holding back a demon?_ He snaps a picture of it on his phone. Then he contemplates something, debating. Naruto whimpers again, making the decision for him. He carefully untangles Naruto from the sheets and covers him with them again. His head is lifted and a pillow placed underneath. He brushes his messy blonde hair away from his forehead. Then he slips out, shutting the door behind him.

_Good night, Naruto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr as (http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/). come say hello.


	11. The Rooftop Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Aizawa spar before heading to U.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus. I had an essay for school I had to work on, plus I wanted to give my arm a break. I should really come up with a schedule for updates, but tbh I never follow my own schedules so... sporadic updates it is.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

Not that Naruto enjoyed it, but he was used to waking up at dawn. He had to get up extra early if he wanted to train on his own before meeting up with Team 7. And Jiraiya insisted on seeing the sunrise every day. Well, almost every day. Some days he'd be nursing a wicked hangover. The geezer liked his sake. 

He lifts his arms high above his head, stretching. He blinks sleep from his eyes and examines his surroundings.  _Still in this world, so it wasn't a dream, 'ttebayo._ He's not as upset as he was yesterday. Getting enough sleep helped. Plus the people here are kind. They don't care that he's housing a demon. They want to help him, teach him. Aizawa is going to train him. When he gets back, he'll be even stronger than before. He jumps out of bed ready to start the day.

Once dressed, he presses an ear to the bedroom door. He can't hear any movement or other indications that his host is awake. So instead, Naruto goes through his usual morning routine. Push-ups, sit-ups, various stretches and taijutsu katas. The latter he struggles with. That's why he needs Aizawa to train him. And it sounds like the Pro Hero is finally awake. 

"Good morning sensei!" He flings the door open. As suspected, Aizawa is in the kitchen. He's trying to transform the last of the leftovers in the fridge into a decent breakfast for the two. Like some form of culinary alchemy.

"Morning kid. How long have you been up?" He doesn't look away from his pan. He's mixing everything together into a large stir-fry. A mug of hot coffee steams on the counter next to him.

"Long enough to do my morning workout, so I'm ready to start training, 'ttebayo!"

"Breakfast first." A plate of the mixed leftovers is set on the table for him. It reminds Naruto of his silver-haired sensei climbing through his window to make him eat his vegetables.  _He's always trying to get me to eat better._ He digs in.

Aizawa leans against the counter to eat his. He uses the time to examine Naruto better. Messy blonde hair that can't be tamed. Clever eyes catch every detail. Whisker-like markings on each cheek.  _Side effect of the fox? Or is it a natural birthmark?_ Good muscle definition.  _Don't want to take a full-force punch from him._ Thick scar on his left hand. More on his arms. One extending up his neck and behind his ear from somewhere beneath his t-shirt. The chain of a necklace, pendant hidden. Briefly he wondered if the seal was still visible.

"Did you dream?" Naruto pales for a split second (the reaction Aizawa was expecting), but nods. 

"How did you know?"

"I guessed. Your seal was showing last night." Naruto chews his food slowly. Lost in thought.

"It shows when I channel my chakra. Apparently I try to fight when I sleep. Kakashi-sensei had to wear earplugs when we went on missions." Not the whole truth, but it's a start.

"Need to talk about it?" He won't push Naruto to share, but he'd like to know how his new charge is feeling; if he's suffering. Yellow tufts of hair bounce when Naruto shakes his head.

"Just an old memory, nothing important. You don't need to worry about me, 'ttebayo."  _I'm going to anyways, it's my job._ He grabs Naruto's empty plate and his own. Once they're in the sink he gestures Naruto to follow him.

* * *

 

After a long back-and-forth with his landlady after he first moved in, she agreed to let Aizawa have access to the roof. He often used it as his gym, or a lookout perch at the start of his nightly patrols. Now it was going to be the site of their sparring match. Naruto watches him stretch, still warmed up from his earlier routine. 

"Shoes off kid, we're fighting barefoot." He kicks his away too.

"We're going to fight?" Naruto smiles.

"I need to see what you're capable of so I'll know where you can improve." He strikes a defensive pose. "Come at me with everything you've got kid."

_"I don't care how you do it, just get these bells away from me. And remember:"_

_"If we're not prepared to kill you-"_

_"We won't get the bells. We know."_

_Just like bell training with Kakashi-sensei, right Sakura? Except he doesn't have justsus or the Rasengan. This should be easy._

"Then I'll attack you with the intent to kill," he gives a sly grin. "Here I come, 'ttebayo!" He leads with a strong right-handed haymaker to see how Aizawa reacts.

Aizawa ducks beneath his outstretched arm, getting behind Naruto. He brings a knee up aiming an attack at the boy's ribcage.

_"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time. Leaf Village Secret Finger Justsu!"_

There are four steps to self defense. Step 1: Redirect. This can also mean dodging or blocking. Naruto pivots on his left leg. His right elbow instinctively tucks to defend from the knee-strike. 2: Control. It's his move now. He tucks his right leg and directs a stomp kick at Aizawa's left knee. The one bearing all his weight. 3: The counterstrike. If it connects, he'll hear the snapping of bones and screaming. He doesn't. Aizawa jumps away at the last second.

_He's fast. This is considered weak in his world?_ Aizawa thinks. His knee hurts from Naruto's elbow block.  _He could hold his own against any of my students with skills like those._ He can't give Naruto any time to recover. It's his turn to strike first. He charges, left fist forward. Naruto adjusts his stance. Ready to defend. At the last possible moment, Aizawa veers to the right, ducking low. His leg sweeps in a circle: a roundhouse kick at Naruto's face. As expected, Naruto brings both hands up to block, leaving his torso exposed. His left hand comes from underneath with a straight jab. Naruto twists as it makes contact. The punch barely grazes him. Aizawa's momentum carries him past Naruto, who sidesteps. A palm strike hits his shoulder blade. Hard enough to hurt, though not as much as it could have. Naruto held back.  _I shouldn't underestimate him. I won't hold back anymore._

When he regains his footing, he spins. Elbow strike. He feels it connect with his target: Naruto's ear. The pop of air being forced into the ear canal and eardrum causes a disorienting effect. Naruto is left off balance. Distracted. Aizawa manages to sweep his legs out with a round kick. Naruto rolls away and kips up. He's barely panting.  _So he's an endurance fighter. Is this his stamina? Or the nine-tailed fox's?_ Naruto bellows a war cry and jumps. Aizawa takes a running leap too. They collide in midair. After a flurry of punches and kicks they separate. Aizawa lands on his feet; Naruto hits, hard. He's lying facedown on the cement. Normally that would be the end of a fight but Naruto struggles to his feet. He's clearly worse for wear and bleeding from a cut beneath his eye, but he's standing. The scratch sizzles and closes, already healing. He clenches a fist.  _That's enough._

"That's enough kid," Aizawa activates his quirk as an intimidation tactic. Red eyed, hair floating, he stares Naruto down. "This was just a friendly spar. No reason to get yourself hurt more." Naruto wipes the blood with the back of his hand. He never broke eye contact. He opens his mouth to speak. "Don't argue." He's used to this defiance from Midoriya by now, he knows how to handle it. He stares for a few more seconds before deactivating. His eyes drop closed. A few deep breaths later, they open again. "I know where you can improve. I'll tell you on the way to school. Right now we both need to get cleaned up."

"Would I have won?" Aizawa huffs.

"Eventually, maybe. I don't have anywhere near your stamina. Plus you can take a real beating."

"You've never angered Sakura, 'ttebayo."

* * *

 

A package arrived while Naruto was showering. Express delivery from U.A. It's the school's uniform. Nemuri had gotten the kid's measurements from his old clothes and ordered the outfit for him. White button up shirt under a gray blazer, green dress pants, brown shoes, and a red necktie. He doubts the kid knows how to tie one, but tough luck. He'll learn. He knocks on the bathroom door.

"Naruto, your uniform arrived. I'm leaving it on the floor here. Finnish up and get dressed, I still have to shower."

Naruto grabs the pile and makes a mad dash to the bedroom with only a towel to hide behind. He can hear the water running as he lays the clothes out.  _The clothing here is so weird._ In Konoha, and most of the ninja villages actually, ninja wore combinations of fishnets, flak jackets, and compression bandages. Only regular civilians dressed otherwise, and nothing like this. He pinches the fabric between his fingers. Most of his clothing was destroyed by the kyuubi chakra. These will have to do.

He pulls on the pants first. They're slightly constricting; they're not meant for physical activity.  _Why make clothes you can't move in, 'ttebayo?_ He wraps a bandage around his right leg to prevent chafing from the shuriken pouch he straps over it. The button up shirt goes on next, though he leaves the top few undone. He ignores the tie. Instead of the standard U.A. blazer he throws on his familiar orange monstrosity. Likewise he chooses his own sandals. His feet sweat waaaaay to much for regular shoes. It'd be a hazard to everyone around him. He slips on Tsunade's necklace, taking a moment to hold the gem.  _I'll be home soon granny. Don't you worry, Dattebayo._ He ties on his forehead protector last.

_"Uh, by the way. I kind of want to ask a little favor sensei."_

_"You want another bowl?"_

_"I want to try on your headband. Come on, please?"_

_"No way. You can only wear the Leaf headband when you finally graduate from the Academy and become a ninja."_

Iruka's headband. Given to him after he used his Shadow Clones to beat Mizuki. He's managed to keep it even after all he's gone through. He reaches up and rubs the leaf symbol etched into it.

* * *

 

"You're not wearing that."

"Wha- Oh come on! This is all I have to remind me of home, 'ttebayo!" Aizawa's scowl softens.

"Fine. Just get in the damn car."

* * *

 

"So?"

"So what?"

"You know. How can I get better at taijutsu?"

"Mmm," Aizawa hums. "You rely too much on frontal attacks. You're too obvious." He thinks some more. "And you're impatient. You want to win quickly. But your stamina is more suited for endurance battles. I can teach you moves that act as both offense and defense that will slowly chip away your opponents energy. Once they're tired, that's when you can finish them off." They park at the school. "Here. You'll need this." Aizawa hands him a student pass. "The security system won't let you in without it. Don't." He hisses. "Loose. It." He fixes a beady eye on Naruto. "If you loose it you have to tell me immediately. Understood?"

"Understood, 'ttebayo." He tucks it into a secure pocket of his weapon pouch. "What should I call you here?"

"Mr. Aizawa or Aizawa-sensei." They walk through the security gate. "There are nineteen other students in your class. Do try to get along." The rest of the walk is silent until...

"Class 1-A. This is it kid." He checks the time on his phone. "Everyone should be here by now. Get ready to introduce yourself."

"I'm ready. Let's do this, Dattebayo!" Aizawa slides the giant door open quickly, startling the students inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's where I'm ending it: right before he gets to meet everyone. Muahahahaha. Cliff hangers are my way to make you keep reading. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it maybe, I'm in need of constant validation. Or you can come talk to me on tumblr at (http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/)


	12. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally meets class 1-A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I know you've all been waiting for. I made it a bit longer than last time to make up for that cliffhanger I left you on.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

"You guys! Did you watch the news last night?" Asks a floating mass of clothes.

"...Yeah?"

"It was so cool that we got a few seconds of screen time! Though I bet nobody noticed me hanging out in the background."

"Probably not." Shoji comments with an extra mouth.

"It's difficult to stand out when you're just gloves," says the one with the tail growing out of his back. For him it's harder to blend in.

"We're totally big deals. Those news channels love us, we're basically celebrities." Kaminari props his feet on his desk leaning back in his seat as if he's basking in his stardom.

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy, right?" Says Kirishima through sharp teeth.

"Get over yourself," Jiro twirls her earphone jack around a finger. "The hero course that pumps out Pros was attacked and that's what they care about."

"Who knows what would've happened to us if the teachers hadn't shown up." Sero leans on his tape-dispenser elbows.

"Or that four tails, ribbit. That's what finally beat the monster the villains brought."

"I still want to know who-" The rest of Midoriya's sentence is cut off by the sudden opening of the classroom door. 

"The bell already rang. Why aren't you in your seats?" There's the usual scramble, students dashing to their desks. Someone always trips; this time it's Ashido. Aizawa waits till they're settled to speak again. "Morning." A man of few words.

"Mr. Aizawa! I'm glad you're okay!"

"My well being is irrelevant." He faces the door. "Stop lurking and get in here." Naruto walks inside and up to the podium. "We have a new student."

"Hi everyone! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you all, 'ttebayo!"

"Greetings Naruto, I am Tenya Iida the class president! I'll answer any questions you might have." A red-eyed stare from Aizawa shuts him up.

"I know you all must have questions. Allow me to say a few things first. Uzumaki isn't from this universe. He came here through the warp villains quirk. He'll be a part of this class until the other teachers and I find a way to return him. I trust you all will make him feel welcome." Like it's an option. He unfolds his sleeping bag. "Class today will be introductions. That's all." With that, he climbs inside and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

 _His heart rate and breathing are too high for him to be sleeping._ Thinks Naruto. Part of his three year training with Jiraiya was honing his senses. The stupid fox was good for more than just chakra. Thanks to years of containing the fox spirit, he's developed the keen sight, smell, and hearing of the predator. Jiraiya taught him to use them to his advantage. The most useful application is the least obvious: clones smell different. It's gotten easier for him to tell if someone, usually Kakashi, is using one. He can then find where the real Kakashi is hiding. Of course he hasn't told his silver-haired sensei this yet. Better to keep it secret so he can use it against him. 

So it's an easy feat to pick up Aizawa's heartbeat even in a full classroom.  _He's pretending. He probably just wants to observe without seeming out of place._ He's reminded how similar his two sensei are.  _Except Kakashi-sensei uses that damn book._ His mind flashes back to the time he first met his sensei.

_"All right. Why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?"_

_"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?"_

_"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that."_

_"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work."_

_"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."_

_"That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name."_

Well there's an idea.

"I have an idea, 'ttebayo. Why don't you take turns introducing yourselves and then asking me a question? I'm interested in learning all about you guys, especially your quirks! They're all so different!" The blue haired one with glasses stands and bows. "Tenya Iida. My quirk is called Engine. I have engines in my calves that give me a speed boost. Do you have any formal training?"

"We have the ninja academy." There's some whispering between the students. "You can enter at any age and graduate when you pass the final exam. That makes you a genin. Genin are assigned to teams of three and paired with a Jōnin, an elite ninja, to continue training and go on missions for the village."

"You really expect us to believe you're a ninja?" An angry looking blonde scoffs. 

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." Naruto growls. Though he can't use chakra here, he can still show of a pretty intense killing intent; the kyuubi's killing intent. He's sick of dealing with stuck-up, arrogant bastards like him.  _He's just like Sasuke. I won't let him bully me like Sasuke did._ He stares the stranger down, letting him feel his desire to end his life. He doesn't know that the kid actually sees the Nine-tailed fox instead, standing before him in the cage. Kyuubi roars at him. He pales. 

"Ka- Katsuki Bakugo." He averts his eyes, then glares at Naruto through his bangs.

"Yes, Bakugo. I am a ninja. The moment we put on this headband we become a full fledged shinobi ready to give our lives in service of our village 'ttebayo. I've fought opponents more powerful than you'll ever know. You will show me some respect okay pal?" The kyuubi's killing intent is stifling. Bakugo nods, nearly shaking in his spot. Naruto let's the intent fade.

"Sorry about Kachan. He's a bit of a hot head." A mousy green haired boy leans out from behind him. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. My quirk lets me stockpile energy and release it in powerful blasts." He stops. Naruto can tell he's carefully choosing his next words. 

"Are you the Yonbi?"

* * *

 Since he sits behind Kachan, Midoriya got a hint of the killing intent. He recognized that dark aura, the suffocating feeling. It was the same as being close to the four tailed monster at the USJ. It was hours after that incident that the fear and dread subsided; Uraraka and Asui took longer to recover. They were waiting in the parking lot when Aizawa came out carrying a body. He spoke briefly to the officers and paramedics before climbing into an ambulance. All the students were accounted for, so Izuku knew that wasn't his classmate. And now there was a new student with the same evil atmosphere. His curiosity got the better of him; he had to ask.

* * *

 Naruto sighs. He never has any memory of his time in the nine-tailed cloak past three tails. He remembered arriving through the portal, failing to summon his clones, and trying to form two tails. Pain. Anger. Feeling like his insides were turning black. The Nine-tailed fox spirit overwhelming him with chakra. Darkness. Next thing he was waking up in a hospital bed with Aizawa next to him. He assumed he had gone to four tails or beyond. Damn Jiraiya for loosening the seal so much with their training. Aizawa hadn't told him that the students saw him in kyuubi mode.

"No, not-" he scratches his head. Aizawa cracks an eye open. "Not in the way you think. I have the spirit of a Nine-tailed fox sealed inside my body. In a life-or-death situation I can use its power." A student with a black bird head perks up. "I can manifest a number of tails, but it's not comfortable. It hurts me to do it, so I usually don't. I thought it was the only way to save Aizawa-sensei."

"Is it dangerous?" A dark haired girl asks. 

"Very. The fox is pure hatred, and he wants to get out. He'll do anything to get me to break the seal. But no, he can't get out on his own. I'm keeping the fleabag under control, 'ttebayo."

"That's good. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, the class vice president. My quirk lets me create any non-living material or object from the lipids in my body. I think you can guess what it's called."

"Creation?" She smiles.

"What's it like, being a ninja?"

_"It was not my desire to be a shinobi. It's painful. I don't want to kill you. But if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I will kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way. And there will be no mercy."_

_Haku jumping in front of Kakashi to protect Zabuza. Blood everywhere. Kakashi covered in it. Zabuza willing to slice through him to kill Kakashi. Kakashi closing his eyes with a bloody hand. Haku's blood._

_"Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it? They are ninja who are honored as heroes in our village... they are all K.I.A. This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here."_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, sacrificing his life to seal Orochimaru's arms._

_Almost dying because of Kabuto._

_Not being able to stop Sauske from leaving._

"It's... tough. We train almost every day to keep our bodies in peak condition. We take any mission we're given. We accept that we might die on the mission, but we still do it for the good of the village. And there is always someone stronger than you. You get hurt a lot. I've nearly died. But you're still willing to sacrifice yourself for your dream."

"Eijiro Kirishima. I can harden my body for offense or defense. What sort of missions do you go on?"

"Depends on your rank. Fresh out of the Academy you're a Genin, so simple missions. Farmwork. Finding lost pets. Your team's Jōnin decides when you're ready to take the Chūnin exam. Chūnin get to do escort or protection missions. Jōnin, the elite ninjas, go on the toughest. Hunting down rogue ninja, high level protection, assassinations..."

"Woah you kill?" 

"I haven't, but combat is expected in high level missions. Ninja must be willing to kill. There's a bingo book of rogue ninja that are wanted dead or alive, and the fights they put up are almost always deadly."  _Haku covered in blood._ "And sometimes you have to kill to protect your team."

"What rank are you?"

"I'm technically still a Genin. The Chūnin exam I took was interrupted by a group of rogue ninja. Then I left the village for three years to train, I haven't been able to take it again. But just because I'm a Genin doesn't mean I'm weak. I have way more chakra than any Jōnin, and I know some high-level ninjutsus too, 'ttebayo."

"Are ninjutsus your world's version of quirks?" Midoriya questions, pulling out his notebook.

"Kinda. Here most of you have a single quirk, but what if everyone had access to the same quirks? What if anyone could walk on water, or clone them self, or make them look like another person? Those are ninjutsus. We use a form of energy called chakra to cast them."

"Oh like the magic meter in a video game. Denki Kaminari. I can discharge electricity from my body. Can you show us?" Naruto shakes his head no.

"I'm cut off from using chakra here."

"Damn. It sounds cool."

"Yeah. It is."

It took nearly the whole period for introductions. Naruto knows he doesn't have the greatest memory, but he still tries hard to learn all their names. It's more difficult than he expects, because he can't help but compare them to his friends at home.

Sato was Choji. Ojiro reminded him of Neji. The quiet one Koda was Shino. Yaoyorozu and Tenten. Tokoyami, the bird man was like him: a beast inside them outside of their control.  _He's the one Nezu mentioned before._ Naruto makes a mental note to talk to him when he has a chance.

"Class is over. Iida, Yaoyorozu, I'm trusting you two with helping Naruto adjust to life here. The other teachers are already aware of his situation."

"Yes sir!"

"You can count on us!"

* * *

 English was terrible.  _Why can't everyone just speak the same language?_ Math was boring.  _Stupid numbers._ Modern Literature had him daydreaming. Lunch was amazing. The chef's ramen was almost as good as Ichiraku's. He sat surrounded by the students who wanted to learn more about him and his home world. He told them all about the Academy and how he passed by summoning hundreds of clones. He told them about his friends and how their Kekkei Genkai were similar to quirks. 

After lunch was Hero Basic Training. He follows Iida and the male students to their locker room. A gym outfit with his name taped to it was waiting for him. He shrugs off his orange jacket. There's eyes on him as his shirt and pants come off. They're looking at his scars. 

"Stabbed here and here." He points to two scars. "Fireball jutsu here. The ones on my back are from a whip, long story."

Again he stuck with his own sandals and headband. After some consideration he strapped his weapon pouch to his thigh. If this was combat he wanted his ninja tools. All dressed, the group leads him to Ground Beta.

"AH, young Uzumaki! It's good to see you again." All Might drops a hand on his shoulder, the force of which causes Naruto's knees to buckle. "Enjoying your first day?"

"It's great, 'ttebayo."

"Glad to hear that. Now then. Today's lesson is-" he whips out a plastic card. "CAPTURE!"

"Capture?" The whole class repeats.

"Capture! One student will be a runner. The rest of you have to chase after them until you can get these handcuffs on them!" 

"Is combat allowed?"

"Yes, young Bakugo. You won't be able to catch them without using your quirk. Do show some restraint though." He warns. "Alright! Do I have a volunteer for the first runner?"

"How about me?" Naruto grins.  _This will be easy._ After all, he was used to being chased around Konoha, especially as a kid after his stunts.

"Perfect! You get a one minute head start while I hand out the cuffs. GO!" Naruto vanishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter: Extreme Tag and Aizawa introduces the U.A. sports fest. As always, leave a comment if you enjoyed it, they encourage me to keep writing. Also give me a "yo-holla" on my tumblr (http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/) i might be willing to spill the details on some later chapters if you do ;)
> 
> I also might be starting a crossover fic with MHA and another more obscure anime so keep an eye out for that!


	13. Run Boy Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna get the same experience as me writing this, just play "running in the 90's" on loop the entire time.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

"GO!"

Naruto takes off running. He turns at the first intersection to get out of eyesight. He knows he's at a disadvantage.  _I don't know how the city is laid out._ So the logical choice is to get up high. Running from people was second nature by now because of all the pranks he pulled. Ebisu was the only person he ever had trouble escaping from. Kakashi-sensei could catch him easily but Naruto never gave him any reason to. He crouches on the edge of the tallest building he can find.  _My head-start should be up by now._ Doesn't matter. He's had years of practice leaping off and between buildings. And they have to find him first. Naruto back s away from the edge so anyone looking up won't spot him. A hand drops to his weapon pouch. Shurikan. Kunai. A spool of wire Kakashi had promised he'd teach him to use.  _Where are they?_ He digs deeper. His hand curls around a set of small balls.  _Aha!_ Smoke pellets. Perfect. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Bakugo ran out on his own immediately, wanting to catch Naruto himself; everyone else sticks together. 

"He doesn't know the city, so he'll want to get somewhere with a good vantage point. If we spread out and search the rooftops, we're bound to find him." Izuku strategizes. Momo passes out communication devices.

"Take these. Radio in your position when you find him. I have a feeling we need to work together on this. We're going after a ninja after all." They split.

Shoji has the perfect quirk for tracking. He can grow extra sensory organs on his dupli-arms. He can hear better, see farther. It's no wonder he's the first to find Naruto.

"Block C. Gray building. South Side on the roof."

"Copy. Hold your position. Do not engage."

"Copy." When he looks back, Naruto is gone.

"Who ya talking to?" Something wraps around his ankles. He's falling. Naruto pushed him off the side! The something pulls taught; he jolts to a stop. He's hanging over the ledge by his ankles, upside down. Naruto picks up his dropped comm. "Always assume the person you're looking for is hunting you down too, 'ttebayo." He fits the piece to his ear. There's movement below them. "Looks like the reinforcements are here, gotta run." He casually states. "You hang in there," he adds with a grin. He stretches his legs. Then, without another word, he runs at the edge and leaps.

* * *

Iida he tripped up with a single leg sweep. Asui was tied with her own tongue. Momo threw a weighted net at him which he dodged. It landed on Uraraka, who was running at him from the other direction. Through all of this, Naruto was laughing. This is just a game to him. All of class 1-A combined isn't enough to beat a lowly genin.

"You bastard!" Naruto spins and slaps away the hand coming at his face. The explosion rocks a nearby building. 

"It's not a sneak attack if you announce it, da-te." Bakugo attacks again but Naruto jumps to the side. He slips a Kunai from his pouch, hiding it behind his back. Bakugo chains explosion after explosion.  _He needs both feet on the ground so the blast doesn't throw him the opposite direction._ He notes.  _There's still a moment to strike when his hand is out, but I have to be fast._ "Midoriya was right, you are a hot head." 

"Why you-" Naruto picks that moment to pop a smoke pellet. A poof of smoke. Bakugo aims an explosion at the cloud, arm outstretched.  _Now!_ Naruto emerges from the smoke and grabs the arm. He uses his own momentum to twist Bakugo's shoulder painfully in its socket. A small application of pressure puts Bakugo on the ground. Naruto presses a knee to his back to pin him down. He grabs the blonde hair with one hand and forces his head up so he can place a kunai against his neck.

"Dead."

"Bastard! You'll-" His hand starts to spark and pop. Naruto drops his hair and holds the hand to the cement. He drives the kunai deep into the cement between his fingers.

"Keep it up if you want to lose that hand." Bakugo stops struggling.

* * *

 

"This Naruto is really something else, isn't he Aizawa?"

"He said in class that ninjas are trained to kill if they need to."

"Glad he's on our side then." They watch Naruto on the monitors taking Bakugo's cuffs and capturing him instead. Then he rips his kunai from the pavement.

"Should he really have those?"

"One of Bakugo's blasts could shatter his bones. Kaminari's electricity could stop his heart. Todoroki can burn flesh to the bone and Ashido can melt it away. A sharp knife is tame compared to that." Naruto twirls it on a finger as he scans for more opponents. Aizawa checks the time on his phone. 10 minutes till the class ends and the students are almost beat. He's right about Naruto being an endurance type. This kid still has plenty of energy left. "May I?" He reaches for the intercom button. All Might waves him permission.

"You have 10 minutes left. If you don't capture Uzumaki by then you all have to write a three page essay on why you failed. Due tomorrow." He releases the button. "That should motivate them."

"You're a cruel man, Aizawa."

* * *

 

"What? No way I'm writing a paper tonight, I just got a new video game!"

"I'm going to the mall with Yaoyorozu!"

"That's so not cool Mr. Aizawa!"

"Come on, let's get him!"

"Yeah!"

"Who has a plan?"

"I do," says Izuku. "Todoroki will cut off his escape with ice walls. Jiro will disorient him with her sound waves. Momo will do the same with flash grenades. Then it's up to Sero to get him taped."

Naruto smiles.  _Did the tentacle man not notice I took his comm link? Or was he too ashamed to tell them? Either that or this is a bluff. Either way, I'm in trouble._ He absentmindedly rubs the spot on his chest where the seal is.  _Feel like lending me some chakra furball?_ No answer. Great. An ice wall grows in front of him.  _So that really was their plan. I have to get away before the rest form._ Too late. A second wall forms at his left.  _If he's runing around me, the next wall will be behind me. They'll force me to run right. Which means I go up._ He charges the ice wall.  _Come on you stinking fox! This would be a lot easier if I had even a little bit of chakra. Come on!_ He can hear footsteps running towards him. Still a ways away though.  _Guess we're doing this without._ He throws a kunai at the ice wall above head height. He jumps to it, using it as a platform to propel himself higher. He grabs two more kunai and uses them as ice picks to climb.

"Where is he?" 30ft. 40ft. 50ft. He keeps climbing. There's more foot holes as he gets higher up. Just a little more... Ha! He gets over the top and slides down the back. He's free and they're trapped by their own plan.

"Can't beat a shinobi." He says aloud. He wishes he could see their faces right now. Still, no time to get cocky. He can't be sure everyone got caught in the ice prison. He's off and running again. Even if some of them did avoid the ice, they're no match for his speed.  _If only you could see me now, Kakashi-sensei._ His internal clock is ticking down.  _Only a minute left, no way they can catch me now!_ He keeps running though. Shinobi must be paranoid if they want to survive. "It was a good plan," he speaks into the comm he stole, "but we use these all the time on missions. Ask tentacle dude where I got it, 'ttebayo."

The buzzer sounds. 

Everyone except one hyperactive, blonde ninja groans.

* * *

 

When the time was up, Todoroki melted his ice walls. Naruto collected his kunai, then found his wire from Shoji. Aizawa and All Might meets them at the gates of the fake city. Naruto is smiling like a madman, followed by his forlorn classmates.

"Well, that may not have gone as expected, but don't look so glum! You did amazing, considering. Good teamwork!" All Might tries to cheer them up.

"But we lost," Ashido complains, "and now we have to spend all night writing that paper for Mr. Aizawa."

"No you don't. That was a lie, manufactured to make you work harder. Just reflect on what happened here today and try to learn from it. Now go." They head towards the locker room. "Naruto, shower before you change. I won't have you stinking up my car." The blonde raises a hand in acknowledgement. They watch their students leave.

"Why did you change your mind?"

"If I didn't, they'd blame Naruto. It's his first day, the kid doesn't need that."

"You're fond of the boy." 

* * *

"Woah you live with Aizawa?"

"Yeah, 'ttebayo. I need a legal guardian while I'm stuck here. Aizawa-sensei volunteered."

"So what's that like?" Naruto shrugs.

"He has two cats, eats a lot of takeout, and we're going to train every morning."

"I don't know if I envy you or feel sorry for you. Aizawa's a real hard-ass."

"He reminds me of my sensei back home. I'd pay to see them fight. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"You bet! And you gotta teach me that knife trick sometime!"

* * *

"Morning class." It's the start of Naruto's second day, and Aizawa has an important announcement for everyone. "After some deliberation, Principal Nezu has decided to still hold the U.A. Sports Fest. You're all participating."

"YEAH! Let's go kick some ass!" Kirishima yells in his seat.

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the Sports Festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?"

"They could attack once we're all in the same place."

"Apparently the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever. Plus they're beefing up security compared to past years. This event is a huge opportunity for all students at U.A. It's not something we can cancel because of a few villains."

"What's so special about it? Is it like the Chūnin exam?"

"Our Sports Festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world. In the past everyone obsessed over the Olympic games, but then quirks started appearing. Now the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters: the U.A. Sports Festival."

"That's right," Momo comments, "and top heroes everywhere will be watching. This where you get scouted."

"She's right, after graduating a lot of people join pro agencies as a sidekick."

"Yeah but that's as far as some people go. They miss their chance to go indie and stay eternal sidekicks. Actually, that's probably where you're headed. You're kinda dumb."

"Why would you say something like that Jiro?"

"It's true that joining a famous hero agency can garner you greater experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you want to go pro one day, than this event could open a path for you. 1 chance a year. 3 chances in a lifetime. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival. That means you better not slack off on your training."

"Yes sir!"

"Class is dismissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, come talk to me at http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/  
> I love all your nice comments! <3


	14. #DisasterChildrenForbiddenDiscord 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where it becomes more obvious that 1-A is all Gen Z  
> aka a mostly crack chapter

**#DisasterChildren**

**Hardboi** Today at 10:43 AM

Yo guys does this look funny to you

     l  image0.png

?

**B4ssB00sted** Today at 10:43 AM

Dude that's fucking disgusting

Get that shit checked out

**PhilSwift** Today at 10:43 AM

Oh gross man. No one wanted to see that

**Deku** Today at 10:44 AM

Jiro's right Kirishima, maybe you should see Recovery Girl.

* * *

**Hardboi** Today at 3:17 PM

So naruto...

**FuchsiaXenomorph** Today at 3:17 PM

Smash or pass?

Smash

**suestorm** Today at 3:17 PM

smasg

*smash

**B4ssb00sted** Today at 3:17 PM

pass

**Hardboi** Today at 3:17 PM

smash

**Hardboi and suestorm are typing...**

**suestorm** Today at 3:18 PM

OMG

XD

**Hardboi** Today at 3:18 PM

but like actually what do you guys think of him

**several people are typing...**

**suestorm** Today at 3:18 PM

his village has the same name as me

**several people are typing...**

**Yomomo** Today at 3:18 PM

he seems nice

**several people are typing...**

**FuchsiaXenomorph** Today at 3:18 PM

he shredded af

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:19 PM

we talking about naruto? homeboy's lit

you see that trick he pulled on bakugo?

**Pikachu-IChooseYou and Deku are typing...**

**Deku** Today at 3:19 PM

I want to know more about those ninjutsus

**Pikachu-IChooseYou is typing...**

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:19 PM

screw being a hero i want to be a ninja

momo can you make me some nun chucks? 

**Yomomo** Today at 3:20 PM

no.

what did he do?

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** **is typing**

****Pikachu-IChooseYou**** Today at 3:20 PM

homeboy pinned Bakugo to the ground and almost stabbed his hand

**Deku** Today at 3:20 PM

he missed on purpose.

which makes it even more impressive

**Deku is typing...**

**PhilSwift and Deku are typing...**

**PhilSwift** Today at 3:21 PM

save the rant for another time little man

**Deku** Today at 3:21 PM

sorry

@HellodarknessmyoldfriendTokoyami I saw you seemed interested in him.

**Hellodarknessmyoldfriend** Today at 3:22 PM

indeed. i sense a familiarity between us. we both have our demons.

**Hardboi** Today at 3:22 PM

has anyone told you you're like, really depressing sometimes

?

**Kung-Fury** Today at 3:22 PM

I think we can all learn a lot from him. Maybe us mutant or transformer types more than you emitters though.

I never got to fight him during the training.

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:23 PM

you would've got your as handed to you like baku-bro

bruh i see you lurking

**nuclear** Today at 3:23 PM

i was holding back

it would look bad if i beat him too badly the first day

**PhilSwift** Today at 3:23 PM

sure fam

**nuclear** Today at 3:23 PM

YOU WANT TO DIE?

**FuchsiaXenomorph** Today at 3:23 PM

Absolutely

**PhilSwift** Today at 3:23 PM

mood

**Hardboi** Today at 3:23 PM

yes i'll take one death please

**FuchsiaXenomorph** Today at 3:23 PM

death machine broken, come back later

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:24 PM

i'll just have a coke then

**FuchsiaXenomorph** Today at 3:24 PM

is pepsi okay?

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:24 PM

fine.

**FuchsiaXenomorph** Today at 3:24 PM

your total comes to $2.25. cash or credit?

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:24 PM

actually i have a gift card

**Deku** Today at 3:25 PM

sir this expired 3 years ago

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:25 PM

my bad, i just-

*grabs pepsi and runs*

**Iida** Today at 3:26 PM

Kaminari I cannot condone shoplifting. Either take it back or pay for it. If not I will be forced to contact the authorities. 

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:26 PM

*cocks gun* I'M NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL

also seriously

you need a better name

how about zippy?

scooter?

INITIAL-iiDa

**Deku** Today at 3:27 PM

DEJA VU I've just been in this place before! 

running in the 1890's

mAXiMuM OvERdrIvE

**Defying-Gravity** Today at 3:27 PM

speedracer

turbo

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:28 PM

sanik

skid-mark

**Hardboi** Today at 3:28 PM

fastboi

**FuchsiaXenomorph** Today at 3:28 PM

you guys suck at naming

anyways who's excited for the sports fest!?

**several people are typing...**

**Hardboi** Today at 3:29 PM

Woo! I'm pumped! Let's do this!

**nuclear** Today at 3:29 PM

me and that blonde bastard, rematch.

**suestorm** Today at 3:29 PM

its a good opportunity to get noticed

**PhilSwift** Today at 3:29 PM

maybe not for you

**Yomomo** Today at 3:29 PM

sero don't be rude

**Deku** Today at 3:29 PM

the other first year classes are involved too. I'm excited to see what their quirks are

**Hardboi** Today at 3:29 PM

their quirks don't matter

only how hard i can kick their ass

**Yomomo** Today at 3:29 PM

So many pro heroes will be watching. This is our chance to impress a good agency.

**Deku** Today at 3:30 PM

Right. We should be training harder than ever in the next two weeks like Aizawa said.

**Aizawa** Today at 3:30 PM

That's right brats, now's not the time to be slacking off. If you have time for texting, you have time for training. I expel anyone who doesn't make it to round 3.

**FuchsiaXenomorph** Today at 3:30 PM

0.o

**Deku** Today at 3:30 PM

Mr. Aizawa! When did you join?

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:30 PM

oh boy...

**several people are typing...**

**Aizawa** Today at 3:30 PM

There Kaminari, I changed my name.

Do you like it?

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:31 PM

oh fuck you Iida

that's not funny

**Iida** Today at 3:31 PM

no i'm still Iida

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:31 PM

you mean that really is...

**FuchsiaXenomorph** Today at 3:32 PM

R.I.P. us. Press F to pay respects.

f

**Pikachu-IChooseYou** Today at 3:32 PM

F

**Hardboi** Today at 3:32 PM

F

**suestorm** Today at 3:32 PM

f

**Deku** Today at 3:32 PM

F

**PhilSwift** Today at 3:32 PM

F

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I think will be Tokoyami and Naruto's little talk, plus running into the other classes before the sports fest. As always, come scream at me at (http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/). Also keep leaving comments! They make me so happy.


	15. Demon Bros

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

Naruto packs his bag quickly. School is done for the day and there's someone he's hoping to catch before they leave. Fortunately that person wants to talk to him too.

"Hey! Tokoyami!"

"Ah, Naruto. I've been meaning to speak with you."

"Same here. I guess you realized it too, 'ttebayo." Naruto sits on top a desk. Aizawa gathers his things and leaves.

"I'll be in the staff room when you're finished." They watch him go.

"Your fox spirit and my Dark Shadow, yes."

"Principal Nezu said you might be able to give me some advice." Naruto places a hand on his chest. "I don't know if it will help though." Tokoyami closes his eyes in thought.

"Tell me a story." Naruto slips off the desk into a chair.

"In our world there are nine beasts that are made of pure, living chakra. Shinobi wanted to use their power to win the wars that were being fought. The tailed beasts hated this treatment and hated humans because of it. So the only way to harness their chakra is to seal it inside a human. These people are called jinchūriki. 16 years ago the Nine-tailed fox escaped from its jinchūriki. It attacked our village. The leader of our village, the fourth Hokage, knew the only way to stop it is to make a new jinchūriki. I was born on the same day as the attack, so he used me. I could adapt to the fox's chakra over the years."

"So you weren't born with it. It was given to you after. Dark Shadow has been with me since the beginning. We're linked." Tokoyami cocks his head.

"The seal was designed so I can use the fox's chakra, but I can't. It puts too much stain on my body, so my chakra suppresses it. I can only use his chakra when I run out of my own, or if I'm in danger or feeling strong emotion. Rage usually brings it out." Tokoyami nods.

"Dark Shadow is the same. My negative emotions make him stronger. It becomes easier to lose control. He attacks allies and enemies alike."

"So you're still you?" He nods again. Naruto looks away, almost ashamed.

"I have three forms when I use the nine-tailed fox's chakra. The initial form gives me small physical changes. My eyes go red and slitted. I grow fangs and claws. These marks get bigger." He gestures at his face. "I get faster and stronger, but more feral. Version 1 is an extension on the initial form. That's when the chakra leaks out and surrounds me. We call it a cloak. The cloak grows tails, making me even stronger and faster. Once I go past 3 tails I loose my sanity and go Version 2, where the chakra completely covers me and moves on it's own. That's what happened at the USJ. I attacked the giant monster, but I think I also lashed out at All Might. Not only that, but the cloak hurts me. All my skin peels off. When the cloak fades the nine-tails heals me. Our fifth Hokage says getting hurt and healed like that over and over will shorten my lifespan."

"So you're not looking for how to harness the power, but how to control your rage?" It's Naruto's turn to nod. "That's simple. You just have to remember why you're human?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"We're not animals, Naruto. We have the ability to think, to reason. We have the desire to better ourselves. Think about your dreams. Your goals. Ambitions. Things you'll lose if you sacrifice your humanity."

"I- I'm going to become Hokage someday, dattebayo. I'll be respected and acknowledged by everyone."

"Clench your fist."

"What?"

"Clench your fist and make that promise to yourself. 'I won't submit to the fox. I'm going to become Hokage.'" Naruto does what he says, tightening his left hand into a fist.

"I won't let the fox win. I'm going to become Hokage. I'll protect everyone." His eyes drift to his old scar. "I swear on my Oath of Pain. I  **will** become Hokage."

"Now whenever you feel yourself losing control, clench your fist and remember your promise."

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

One day later, a mass of bodies blocks the door.

"Um, why the heck are you all here?" Uraraka asks, prevented from leaving by the crowd. Iida and Izuku stand next to her.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?"

"They're scouting out the competition, idiots. We're the class that survived a real villain attack-" Bakugo strolls towards the exit.

"-let's just hope he doesn't explode anybody-"

"They want to see us with their own eyes. At least now you know what a future pro looks like. Now move it extras."

"You can't walk around calling people extras just because you don't know who they are." Iida scolds. A crop of blue hair pushes through the crowd.

"So this is class 1-A. I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass." The speaker slips out in front. "Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you? How sad to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs." He rubs his neck. "I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here I was forced to choose a different track. Such is life." Bakugo scoffs. "I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the Sports Festival the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. And they'll have to transfer people out to make room." Class 1-A visibly tenses up, except one messy blonde. "Scouting the competition? Maybe some of my peers are. But I'm here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war."

_"You're a leaf Genin too? Looks like your village is full of wimps."_

_"Kankuro, back off. You're an embarrassment to our village."_

_"Oh, uh. Hey Gaara."_

_Guess bullies really are the same everywhere._ Naruto can feel the rage bubbling.  _Clench my fist, remember my promise. I will become Hokage._

_Although... A closed fist is still good for punching._ He gets out of his seat. 

"HEY YOU! I'M FROM CLASS 1-B NEXT DOOR TO YOU!" Shouts an angry looking silver haired boy. "WE HEARD YOU FOUGHT SOME VILLAINS AND I CAME TO SEE IF THAT WAS TRUE CAUSE YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF BRATS WHO THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US!"

_crap everyone hates our class now_

"TALK ALL YOU WANT, IT'LL JUST BE MORE EMBARRASSING WHEN YOU'RE K.O- DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" He yells at Bakugo who is slipping through the students.

"Dude where are you going? You gotta say something!" Kirishima calls to him. "It's your fault they're all hating on us Bakugo."

"These people don't matter."

"Huh?"

"The only thing that's important is that I beat them."

"HEY! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"I hate that that was such a manly exit." Mutters Kirishima.

"You said it," agrees Sato.

"We have to beat them," Tokoyami agrees too.

"Yeah sure, but this sucks!" Kaminari complains. "He made us everyone's enemies."

"You get used to it." Naruto finally speaks up. "When you're a rookie, everyone looks down on you. I may seem cool and powerful, but I'm actually one of the worst in my class. Everyone I met used that against me. It makes it even more satisfying when you punch the grin off their face."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Woo! I'm productive! Next chapter: the long awaited Sports Festival!  
> come say hello to me at (http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/ask)


	16. Gotta Go Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sports Festival starts, this chapter covers the entire obstacle race.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

**Kyuubi/Kurama voice**

The two weeks went by fast. Naruto steadily improved under Aizawa's tutelage. There were many days both game to school with black eyes. Naruto affectionately referred to them as "the shiner twins." Aizawa shot that down immediately.

1-A was practically buzzing with energy. The teachers could feel it. They learned long ago not to hold real lessons or assign homework in the last few days leading up to the Festival.

Finally it was the day. Security is tight as promised. Pro Heroes scout every inch of the campus. Guests are screened at the gate. Vendors hawk their food or wares along the man walkway. Each of the three grades have their own stadium. The sheer size of everything shocks Naruto. The Chūnin exams, popular as they were, were never anywhere near this packed. He changes with everyone in the locker room. They all have their athletic uniform to wear, no costumes. He's not allowed his tools or headband, but Aizawa said he could wrap his arms. In fact, that was one of the first things he taught him in their morning sessions. Not that it mattered, because the homeroom teacher was there in the locker room with them, doing it for him.

"Tight enough?" Naruto nods. Aizawa tucks the bandage into position and switches to the next arm.

"I could've done it myself, 'ttebayo."

"I have to do it to make sure you're not hiding a weapon or weights in them. Regulations."

"I never cheat. Not even during the Chūnin exam when cheating was required." Aizawa raises an eyebrow at that but continues.

"I trust you. It's just the rules kid. My teacher did the same for me every year."

"Oh that's right!" Midoriya had overheard them. "You wouldn't have been able to use your scarf. You had to fight hand-to-hand. Do you have the videos?"

"No." Midoriya grins, plotting something.

"Does Present Mic?"

"Don't you dare other problem child." He activates his quirk to look extra scary. The look on the kid's face changes his mind. "Fine, I'll bring them for an assignment in quirk analysis." He finishes Naruto's bandages. "All right everyone!" He get's the class's attention. 20 bright young students watch him. "Go kick some ass."

"Woo!" The class, excepting Bakugo and Todoroki, put their hands in a circle. Kirishima starts the chant.

"What do we want?"

"Bread!"

"What do we want?"

"Bread!"

"What do we want?"

"Bread!"

"1-A!"

"LET'S GET THIS BREAD!"

_I hate these kids._

* * *

"Hey! Make some noise all you rabid sports fans!" Present Mic always knows how to work a crowd. "Get those cameras prepped, media hordes. This year we're bringing you some of the hottest performances in Sports Festival history guaranteed. I've only got one question before we start this show: ARE YOU READY? Let me hear you scream as our students make their way to the main stage!" 1-A enters the tunnel. "This first group are no strangers to the spotlight, you know them from withstanding a villain attack. The dazzling students lighting up your tv's with solid gold skills. The hero course students of class 1-A!"

"I didn't know there'd be so many people," Izuku worries as he takes in the number of spectators, sweating already. As if to make matters worse, what Iida says next doesn't help.

"I hope we're still able to give our best performances even though all these eyes are watching us. I suppose it's just another aspect of being a hero we all have to learn to get used to." 

"Present Mic sure did talk us up a lot." Kirishima comments. "Kinda makes me nervous. How you feeling man?" He asks Bakugo.

"I'm not worried. It makes me want to win this thing even more."

"Do you think they've been placing bets on us?"

"Huh, what makes you say that Naruto?" Izuku asks, now even more worried. He'd never considered that, though he should have. People gamble on every major sporting event and Aizawa said this was the most popular.

"The final stage of the Chūnin exam is one-on-one duels. A lot of gambling happens because the match-ups are picked a month in advance. There's even little booklets with the genin's stats and odds. The match-ups are sometimes set up so specific people fight. Even the Kage get in on the betting sometimes. Sometimes people even try killing a genin before the final stage to win their bet. A lot of people were mad when I beat Neji. They thought he was guaranteed to win. Like I said," he winks at his new friend, "winning is more satisfying when you're the underdog."

Mic finishes introducing the other classes while they chat. Midnight takes the stage.

"Now the introductory speech! And for the student pledge we have: Katsuki Bakugo!" He shoves through his classmates.

"He's the first year rep?"

"I guess that hothead did finish first in the entrance exams." The students mutter about their hatred for the explosive blonde.

"I just wanna say, I'm going to win." He states flatly.

"I knew he'd say something like that." Everyone boos.

"Without further ado it's time for us to get started! The first game is what you may call a qualifier. This is where you begin feeling the pain." Midnight is in sadist mode already. "The first game of the festival; what could it be?" The giant display cycles through challenges. It stops on one. "Tada!"

"So it's gonna be an obstacle course." Izuku notes.

"All 11 classes will participate in this treacherous contest. The track is four kilometers around the outside of the stadium." She holds her flog in the air. Naruto visibly winces. "I don't want to restrain anyone, at least in this game. As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires. Now then, take your places contestants!"

Everyone bunches at the door.  _I can do four kilometers easy, but how do I get in front, especially against people like Iida. The initial transformation will give me a boost if I'm careful._ Right now he's thanking Jiraiya and Gerotora for tampering with the seal. He can feel the nine-tailed fox seething just beneath his skin.

"Begin!" His eyes go red.

* * *

 

Aizawa watches the first year students from the booth with Present Mic. He'll be there till the one-on-one battles where he will move down to the field. It's his job to make sure they don't kill each other during the matches. For now, he has an excellent vantage point.

"And we're off to a racing start! How 'bout some color commentary Eraser?"

"Their uniforms are blue. The turf is green." He deadpans.

"Har har. What should we be paying attention to in the early stages of the race?"

"The doorway." It's true. The giant doors only opened a fraction of the way, obviously meant to funnel the students together. You have to be fast or smart to get through without resistance.

* * *

Naruto doesn't need his enhanced fox senses to see that. He jumps at the wall. He'll spring back and forth above the rest of the runners. It's a good thing he got off the ground when he did. Todoroki ices the floor, freezing everyone in their tracks, except him. Well, him and some others.

"Nice trick Todoroki," Momo propels herself with a long pole. Bakugo explodes his way past her.

"I won't let you get away so easily, you icyhot bastard!" Kaminari, Aoyami, and Ojiro make it through too.

"You froze me in place once before, it won't happen again," the latter declares. Ashido skates on her acid. Tokoyami pulls himself over with Dark Shadow. Everyone else is left to slip and slide on the ice. Todoroki looks back over his left shoulder. So Naruto taps him on the right.

"Hi," he waves. Red eyes, sharp fangs, claws. He knows he looks like a demon. It's enough of a distraction for him to trip the half and half boy into the dirt. "No hard feelings right?"

In his partial transformation, no one can match his speed. So when the giant robot steps out in front of him, he collides.

"Oh, enemies have shown up out of nowhere! I bet we're in for a treat here." The one Naruto hit was a two-pointer. The three and zero-pointers are behind it. "A test of strength and cunning, it's a robo-inferno!"

_Woah, these are bigger than Gamabunta! Best not to fight them head on._ Naruto dusts himself off. The rest of the pack isn't far behind him.  _Never mind, got to act fast, 'ttebayo._ He runs directly at the 0-pointer in front of him. It slams a hand down, meaning to crush him. He slips between the fingers. The arm is now a perfect ramp to the robot's head.  _Time for my special move._ He has to adjust it since he can't use shadow clones, but the coup de gras is still the same. He kicks the robot in the chin and leaps directly up. He twists in midair.

"Nar-u-to. Uzumaki Barrage!" He brings a foot down on the top of its head. It crumbles forward while he runs down the back like in capture tag with Todoroki's ice wall. He hits the ground and starts running.

* * *

"You heard it folks, that's Naruto Uzumaki from class 1-A pulling ahead to an early lead with a devastating display. Amazing! He's one we should watch. It almost seems unfair. Thoughts?"

"Nice job sounding unbiased." Aizawa whispers to the host. He leans to his microphone. "His attack was both offensive and defensive. He took down the robot, and the chaos of it collapsing prevented anyone from following."

"Incredible! We'll continue to bring you live updates and pulse-pounding action thanks to the camera robots placed around the course."

"Why do you need me here?" Aizawa grumbles.

* * *

 

"The stakes are high, we've got a whole school of top notch students trying to be heroes, but do they really stand a chance against our heavy metal swarm of robo-infernos?"

Todoroki, recovered from Naruto's attack, places a frosted hand on the ground.

"They obviously went through a lot of trouble, but I wish they'd prepared something a little more difficult. Especially since my dear old dad is watching." Ice spreads across the ground and up the next giant robot. He jogs through them.

"Dude he stopped the robots!"

"Look! Between their legs, we can get through."

"Careful now," he warns, "I froze them while they were off their balance. On purpose." The robot topples. He has to catch up to Naruto.

"What a show! That's Shoto Todoroki from 1-A showing off impressive skill. He's never even fought those robots before. No wonder he got in on recommendation."

"Hey! There's someone trapped under that robot!"

"Do you think we should try and help them?"

"Are people seriously gonna die here?" Bang. Bang. Bang. Something red and angry bursts out of the metal husk.

"I'm alive!" It yells.

"Kirishima from class 1-A!" Mic announces. "What a hardcore debut for this rookie!"

"Todoroki," he growls, "I can't believe you pulled something like that. Jeez, anyone but me would've been killed."

"Class 1-A really is full of jerks." Another student punches his way out of the robot. "I'll smash that ice guy when I get my hands on him."

"Woo! Testutetsu Tetsutetsu from class 1-B was also stuck underneath. What are the odds?"

"You know, anyone other than me woulda been killed."

"Our quirks are basically the same, how am I supposed to stand out now?"

"You damn copycat!" They start running. Bakugo explodes. He alternates explosions from his left and right hands to launch him over the robots.

"Class 1-A's Bakugo is rocketing over the obstacles. Clever!" Sero pulls himself past with his tape. Tokoyami rides on Dark Shadow. "Looks like all the pack leaders are from 1-A. Seriously Eraser, what have you been teaching them?"

"Class 1-A has learned not to hesitate. They've seen what the real world is like. They've felt the fear of facing villains, yet they fight on, trying to overcome that fear. They've grown, all of them. And they know that they have to act quickly if they want to stay alive."

* * *

 

Meanwhile Naruto is already at the second obstacle.

"For those of you who thought the first obstacle was easy, let's see how you feel about the second one!" A massive pit with stone pillars connected by ropes. "If they take a spill, they're out! If they want to pass this test they'll have to get creative. It's: The Fall!"

_The platforms are too far to jump between, even for me. And if I slow down too much everyone will pass me. I need, I need chakra._ He claps his hands together. He feels for that familiar blue chakra but it eludes him. So he reaches deeper inside him for the red chakra, the fox's chakra. It's there, waiting to be tapped into. The duel quirk user skates past him.

"Tough luck, Naruto. But you'll never beat me without a quirk."

"In a world of heroes it can be hard to get popular without a flashy quirk, right Eraserhead?" Mic jests.

"I don't know what you're talking about, idiot."

Todoroki freezes the ropes and slides on them.

"Looks like Todoroki is still skating by easily." Bakugo rockets over the pit through the air. A support class girl shoots a sort of grappling hook to pull herself across.

"You want flashy, I'll give you flashy." The chakra starts to bubble from the seal. He clenches a fist like Tokoyami taught him.  _Just one. Give me one tail._

**Fine. But you should be grateful.**

The chakra surrounds him like a second skin.

"Naruto, you better not lose control you hear me?" Aizawa whispers to himself in the booth.

Naruto hunches over, hands on the ground. One red tail swishes behind him.  _Thanks furball._ He runs on all fours and leaps. In midair he extends an arm. The chakra extends beyond his reach and grabs solid ground. In one move, he's cleared The Fall.

* * *

 

Both commentators in the box are stunned.  _That much power, from only one tail? And to think he could potentially go to nine._

"Sho? Hey Shouta?" Hizashi is trying to get his attention. He's covering his microphone with a hand. "What am I supposed to say about that?'

"I'll do it." He pulls his own mic closer. "Naruto Uzumaki. His quirk lets him take on the appearance of the mythological kitsune yokai. His power increases based on the number of tails he manifests."

* * *

He quickly catches up to Todoroki, then slows till they're tied so he can gloat.

"What's that about not beating you without a quirk, 'ttebayo?"

"Naruto and Shoto are putting distance between them and the students stuck at the fall. It hasn't been announced how many competitors will make it through to the next round so there's no time to relax." They reach the final challenge at the same time. It's a long strip of track dotted with off-color patches where the dirt has been dug up. "And now we're finally approaching the last obstacle. Everyone had better tread carefully. YOU'RE STEPPING ONTO A MINEFIELD! If you look carefully you can see where those little bombs are buried, so keep your eyes on the ground folks."

_A minefield huh. I've had plenty of experience with those._ He recalls the time the dog he was walking for a mission dragged him into one. And these couldn't be nearly as dangerous. Present Mic confirms his suspicions.

"By the way, those landmines were designed for the game so they might be loud and flashy, but they're not all that powerful. Just enough to make you wet your pants!"

"Get a hold of yourself," Aizawa deadpans.

_I would've filled them with wasabi powder so there's at least a punishment for triggering them._ Once a prankster, always a prankster.  _The cloak should protect me from the worst._ Not to mention his fox senses can pick them out even from a distance. Todoroki starts to carefully walk through them. Bakugo appears behind them, continuing his strategy of staying above everything. Naruto takes a running leap and clears a third of the course. He runs on his hands and feet like an animal, avoiding traps left and right. Even when he accidentally triggers them, the nine-tails cloak blocks the impact. He's past Todoroki and Bakugo in an instant, both of them distracted by fighting each other.

"Super Explosion Turbo Speed!" A super massive pink explosion blasts behind them. Izuku soars forward clinging to a scrap of robot.  _Nice one Izuku! He's as reckless as I am, 'ttebayo._

"What's with that huge explosion in the back? That looks way more powerful than it should be." Mic takes a closer look. "Incredible! What just happened? Whatever the case, class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya is suddenly in hot pursuit of second place! Strike that, the spot is his!"

"Second?" Bakugo and Todoroki stop fighting to look forward. Naruto waves a red chakra arm back at them.

"Naruto! Get back here you piece of shit!" Bakugo doubles his effort. Todoroki makes an ice path to run on.

"Look at that plot twist! Those two aren't fighting anymore, they're chasing Uzumaki! That's what having a common enemy will do in this competition. This fight is still far from over though!"

* * *

_Oh no._ Izuku realizes.  _I'm loosing speed. This is bad. They'll get ahead of me again._ He falls towards his opponents.  _If I don't get this landing right, there's no way I'll be able to keep my lead. I just, have to hold on and, keep going! I have a chance here. I have to reach out and take it. The only way to stay ahead is to make another leap. I have to take them out of the running._ He plants a foot on each of their backs.  _I can show the world who I am!_ He slams his impromptu sled into the dirt with a wire. Several landmines detonate. He's launched forward again, even passing Naruto.

"In a stunning move, Midoriya has blasted past his opponents from 1-A. I don't belive it! He cleared that minefield in an instant! Eraserhead! Your students are amazing! What the heck are you teaching them?"

"This has nothing to do with me. Each of them is powered by their own drive to succeed."

"There you have it, Eraserhead is a terrible teacher!"

"I- What!?"

"Who would've imagined at the beginning of this race that the climax would be a non-stop mega-mix of surprises!" The four students enter the tunnel, the final stretch. "The first to make it back to the stadium is the first place winner!"

_I got this!_  Something red moves in his peripheral vision. The wind from it passing him ruffles his hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki is our champion!"

_No way! I-I lost?_

"Followed by Izuku Midoriya in second place. The contestants are pouring in one after the other! Let's hear some applause for all our competitors as we prepare the results." Izuku looks around him for Naruto. The blonde is panting beneath the nine-tails' chakra cloak. Except now there's a second tail protruding from it.

* * *

**You really are weak, you pathetic runt. You better thank me and your precious Fourth Hokage for sealing me within twerp like you. You would have lost if I hadn't lent you more of my power.**

Naruto locks eyes with Izuku, still breathing hard.

"Woah," this is the boy's first good look at Naruto in this form. "That's so cool!" He takes a step forward.

"Stay back!" Naruto snaps, fangs barred. "I don't want to hurt you." His left hand clenches into a tight fist. His claws break the skin of his palm beneath the bandages. He doesn't care.  _I won't lose control. I won't hurt anyone. I'll protect them. I will become Hokage._ The chakra dissipates. Naruto slowly becomes his original self. He drops to his knees.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Izuku runs over.

"I'll. Be f-fine," he answers between gasps. "Just, takes, a toll, 'tbayo."

"Deku!"

"Oh, Uraraka!"

"That was amazing! Woah are you hurt Naruto?" The ninja gives her a thumbs up.

"I heal fast."

"I can't believe you got first and second, I'm so jealous!"

"Really? Even though none of you could catch me during training. That's cold, I'm offended Saku- I mean Uraraka."

"Well obviously you'd do good, but I didn't expect that from Deku," she backtracks.

"I-uh, that was nothing." He's blushing, trying to hide it. "It's not like I had some big plan. I tried a few things that worked out better than I could've hoped for. Any of those gambles could have gone wrong."

"Izuku I once won a fight with another genin by farting in his face, you got nothing on me."

"Oh gross," Uraraka backs away.

"Being unpredictable is an advantage. Use it. My nickname back home is the Number One, Hyperactive, Knuckleheaded Ninja because I do what's unexpected. I'm hard to predict." Midnight takes the stage.

"The first game for the first years is finally over, and what a game it was. Now let's take a quick look at the standings, shall we?"

  1. Naruto Uzumaki, 1-A
  2. Izuku Midoriya, 1-A
  3. Shoto Todoroki, 1-A
  4. Katsuki Bakugo, 1-A
  5. Ibara Shiozaki, 1-B
  6. Juzo Honenuki, 1-B
  7. Tenya Iida, 1-A
  8. Fumikage Tokoyami, 1-A
  9. Eijiro Kirishima/Hanata Sero, 1-A
  10. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, 1-B



"How's that Aizawa-sensei?" Izuku overhears Naruto whisper. "And I'm just getting started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, maybe consider leaving a comment. They make me seriously happy. As always you can come talk to me at (http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/ask). Next time, The Cavalry Battle.


	17. Giddy Up Horsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cavalry Battle

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

"Only the top 42 will advance to the next round, but don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut. We prepared other opportunities for you to shine. Now the real fun is about to begin; the chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight. Give it your best!" Midnight says from the stage. The display starts spinning. "Let's see what we have in store for you next. Will your wildest fantasies come to life? What could it be, the waiting is torture. Prepare yourselves for this!" It stops on one, picking the next game.

"Cavalry battle?" Kaminari reads, "I'm terrible at those."

"It's not an individual event, I wonder how they'll split us up, ribbit."

"Allow me to explain." _Oh thank you. I've never done one of these._ The display changes to a picture of All Might riding on two other hero's shoulders: Present Mic and one in a weird gray suit Naruto doesn't recognize. "The participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit. In theory it's basically the same as a regular playground game."  _Yeah I never really got to play with the other kids._ "But there is one difference. Each player has been assigned a point value based on the results from the obstacle course."

"I get it, a point based system like the entrance exams. That seems pretty simple." Comments Sato, the sugar rush hero from 1-A.

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on which students are on it." Uraraka adds.

"Maybe you should shut up and let me explain things to you!" Midnight huffs and adjusts her glasses. "Now then, the point assignments go up by increments of five, starting from the bottom. For example: 42nd place is worth five points and 41st is worth ten. And the point value assigned to the first place contestant is...

10 Million."

_Oh shit._

* * *

_Two silver bells hanging from a silver Jōnin, with three little genin all trying to get one. Three little genin fighting amongst themselves over who should get them. They all wanted one, but there's not enough for them. So the three little genin fought for themselves and not the one team._

* * *

_She's pitting them all against me so they forget to fight each other. There's still one round left after this, it would be boring if only one team made it through. The winners are the ones who can look past the bait. Clever. I would have fallen for it without Kakashi-sensei._

_"You and me, right now, fair and square."_

_"You know, compared to the others you're a little bit... weird."_

_"Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut."_

_I was an annoying kid, wasn't I sensei? I've grown since then, you've seen it._

Midnight watches everyone realize the gravity of what she said. 

"That's right. It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!" She makes direct eye contact with Naruto. "Those of you at the top will suffer the most. Of course, that's something you'll hear over and over again at U.A. Show us what 'Plus Ultra' means." Her whip is pointed at him. He flinches again, noticed by none except for the dark haired teacher high above him. "Naruto Uzumaki placed first in the qualifier, he'll be worth 10 million." All eyes are on him.

Midnight goes over the rest of the rules. Take headbands to win points. Headbands are worn from the neck up. You can still play if your headband is taken. No making a team fall on purpose. Easy enough.

"Now you've got 15 minutes to build your teams, I recommend you get started. Also use this time to see to any injuries or prepare for using your quirk. Dismissed!"

* * *

Aizawa came down to change Naruto's bloody bandage from earlier. When he rejoins the students, he can feel a tension in the air. It's like his childhood, when everyone he saw hated him, called him a monster. It's because they see him as an enemy and not a teammate. No one wants to team with him when he has such a large target on him. So he searches desperately for the small, green haired boy that he's gotten close to in the past few weeks.

"Izuku!" He throws an arm around him. "Please tell me you don't have a team yet, 'ttebayo." His friend tenses but relaxes once he sees who it is.

"Not yet, just me and Uraraka. Iida is thinking about it."

"Perfect, all four of us, full team. Let's get this bread." Two weeks and he's already picked up this world's jokes.

"Actually I must refuse. Since this all started, I've been losing to you Midoriya." Iida pushes his glasses up his nose. "Please don't take this as an insult, you're a great friend. But if I continue to follow you, I'll never get stronger. Bakugo and Todoroki have challenged you already, but they aren't the only ones who see you as a rival. Midoriya, I'll try my best to defeat you." They watch him walk away.

"What was that all about?" Naruto rubs his head. He admittedly doesn't know much about the class dynamic, or what happened before the USJ. This rivalry is new to him.

"At the entrance exam, Uraraka was pinned down by some rubble when the giant robot appeared. I couldn't let her be hurt so I destroyed the robot with a smash. I got rescue points from it so I passed. Iida thought I'd known something about the test that he didn't, so he got the idea that I'm better than him."

"Oh, like me and Sasuke. Hey!" He says suddenly. "I know the perfect person for us!" He starts to push through the first years. Izuku and Uraraka follow, curious. "Tokoyami! Team with us!"

* * *

They decided Izuku would be the rider. Tokoyami will protect him from the front. Naruto and Uraraka are the side horses. They'll prioritize evasion since none of them have good offense. Initially Izuku wanted Naruto to use the nine-tails' cloak but the Ninja explained how it would injure everyone around him. Plus he's still recovering from the last use of it. So instead, Uraraka will float everyone except him, and he'll run them around. 

The countdown timer buzzes.

"Oh goody, it's time to get this party started," Midnight says while stretching. Aizawa slips into his chair in the announcer's booth. Mic waves at him.

"After 15 minutes to pick teammates and talk strategy, 12 cavalry teams are prepared to go head-to-head."

"I see some unexpected student combinations," Aizawa comments, mostly to himself. Mic continues to rile the audience.

"Come on! Everyone get your hands in the air! It's time for an arena-pumping battle royale. Let me hear you scream!" The display changes to show the teams and their point totals.

**Izuku, Naruto, Uraraka, Tokoyami - 10,000,510**

**Tetsutetsu, Honenuki, Awase, Shiozaki - 685**

**Bakugo, Kirishima, Ashido, Sero - 650**

**Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari - 600**

**Hagakure, Jiro, Sato, Koda - 385**

**Monoma, Tsuburaba, Kaibara, Kuroiro - 305**

**Shinso, Shoda, Aoyama, Ojiro - 290**

**Asui, Shoji - 285**

**Kendo, Yanagi, Tokage, Komori - 225**

**Kodai, Bondo, Fukidashi - 165**

**Rin, Shishida - 125**

**Kamakiri, Tsunotori, Hatsume - 80**

(yes i did the math for all this. i had some free time between two classes.)

"Let's get this party started. One final countdown before the game starts: Three. Two. One!"

"Begin!" Orders Midnight. Every team turns on them.

* * *

"They're coming from all directions," Izuku yelps, almost panicking despite their plan.

"No, we can still escape upwards!" Uraraka chimes in. "Now!" Naruto holds tight to everyone and jumps. Uraraka floats them, Naruto uses his taijutsu to move them through the air. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow cover defense on every side. It knocks away Jiro's earphone jacks.

"We're landing!" The brunette announces.

"I've got it." Naruto braces his knees for impact. He's running as soon as they hit the ground.

Team Hagakure adjusts and prepares to chase after them. 

"They're not that far away. Come on Jiro, full speed ahead!"

"Hey wait, Hagakure! Your headband's gone!"

1-B's Monoma twirls it on a finger, commenting on how easy it was.

"Wow! Barely two minutes have passed since we've started and it's already a total free-for-all! Yeah! Watch those headbands, you can even ignore the 10 million points and go after the other chart toppers."

 _So I was right about that, 'ttebayo._ They can't relax just yet. Team Tetsutetsu is closing in on them from one side, Shoji from the other. A long tongue shoots out from between his tentacle arms.

"Watch out! He's got frog girl in there!" Izuku dodges and nods. Naruto leaps again. They soar away from danger with the power of Uraraka's quirk. Or at least that's what they think. A dark shape hurtles toward them.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Don't think for a second you're safe." He reaches for the headband. "I've got you!"

"Tokoyami!" Dark Shadow swoops in at the last second. Bakugo's blast is blocked by the demon. The crowd roars.

"Whaaa? Bakugo has been separated from his horses, is that even allowed?" Mic asks as Sero hauls his teammate back to them. Midnight says it is, since he never touched the ground. Half way through the allotted time.

"Now who wants to take a look at each student's points so far? It's been seven minutes so let's get those rankings thrown up on the screen."

* * *

The scores are up, but there's something strange about them. Only Teams Midoriya and Todoroki have points for 1-A. Even Team Bakugo lost their headband to Monoma. 1-B teams hold the top of the leaderboard below Team Midoriya.

 _They've planned this. It's exactly like I thought, the 10 million points is just a distraction. You can make it through without._ Izuku finally realizes this as well.

"I think we're gonna be okay, 1-B isn't targeting us and Bakugo is set on revenge."

"Yeah but that still leaves Todoroki and Iida, 'ttebayo." On cue, the team skates in front of them. A fire of determination burns in Todoroki's eyes. This could get ugly.

"I'll be taking that headband now."

"I didn't think this confrontation would happen until later in the contest." Tokoyami comments. "He seems to have it out for you, Midoriya."

"The game's only halfway over, we can't stop now."

"Now, Iida. Forward. Yaoyorozu be ready to protect us." The team rockets towards them on Momo's skates. "Kaminari."

"Oh I know what I gotta do."

Izuku scans the field. He doesn't like what he sees. Five different teams are gunning for them.

"Watch our surroundings!" He orders. "It's not just Todoroki, everyone's after us!"

The air goes dry. Something tastes metallic. The air pressure drops. The hairs on Naruto's arms stand on end.  _Oh no._ He's experienced this before.

On Tazuna's half-finished bridge. Then in the final stage of the Chūnin exam. Then on the hospital roof.

Then in the Valley of the End.

_Chidori._

"Lightning!" He yells.

"Indiscriminate shot, 1.3 Million Volts!"

Dark Shadow roars. It takes most of the attack, thanks to Naruto's quick shout. The other teams aren't so lucky. Being shocked hurts, to say the least. It forces ever muscle in the body to contract. Those hit with Kaminari's quirk find themselves briefly paralyzed. Todoroki uses this time to freeze them in place. Present Mic is obviously impressed.

"Would you look at that? He's stopped all those teams cold in their tracks."

"But only after Kaminari had immobilized the students using his electricity," his homeroom teacher adds. "In the obstacle course he was surprised by how many people avoided his attack. He's adapting his strategy." Todoroki takes their headbands as they advance on Izuku.

"Naruto, can you jump yet?"

"No, some of the shock hit me. Tokoyami will have to block!" The demon shoots from Tokoyami at the Ice user. Yaoyorozu blocks with a shield. They're cornered in ice.

"Stay on his left side so he can't use his ice without hitting Iida. TIme is almost out, we just have to hold on.

"Recipro Burst!" Todoroki snatches the headband.

* * *

 _So fast! I barely saw that!_ Naruto stares daggers at the now 1st place team.  _There's no time to get another, we need the 10 million._ He can see smoke pouring from Iida's calves.

"He can't run." He says aloud. "Let's get them!"

"Okay let's do this!" Responds his rider and leader.  _He'll give it everything he has, so I should too! Even if it hurts._ His leg is still cramping from Kaminari's volt attack but he presses on. He runs as fast as his leg will carry him, since everyone else is still floating.

"Izuku now!" Todoroki engulfs his arm in flames. Izuku waves his hand and they disappear.  _I wish I could do that. Sasuke's fireball jutsu would be nothing._ Izuku manages to grab the top band. Naruto reads the numbers on it to confirm.  _No._ "Izuku, that's not..."

"He tricked us!"

"We mixed the headbands up." Momo explains. "There's no way we'd leave the prize on top." Her arrogance pisses Naruto off. Everyone likes to show off how much smarter than dumb Naruto they are. Sakura would hit him. Sasuke called him "dead last." Kakashi had that dejected sigh. 

He hates being an idiot. He didn't even think of grabbing the top band, much less switching them around if they'd gotten any.

_It's not my fault. Sasuke was coddled by everyone. He was handed everything he ever wanted. Shikamaru had his dad to teach him strategy. Kakashi has that dumb sharingan. He doesn't have to work to learn justsus, he can just steal them. The only one he made he gave to Sasuke. If I make a ninjutsu someday will he copy that too?_

_I'm the only one who's ever had to work for anything.I had to teach myself to read. I had to learn how to build my chakra from old scrolls. I had to learn taijutsu by watching everyone else fight because no one wanted to fight with me. I'm dead last because everyone put me there and didn't want me to change. They never gave me a chance._

_Iruka did._

_Iruka let me fail the academy 3 times. He never bothered to help me. He only passed me when I saved his sorry ass from Mizuki._

_That's not true. Don't you remember what he said?_

_"Naruto is one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong. He's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the village Hidden in the Leaves."_

_I'll win this for you sensei. You were the first to believe in me._

_I have a new team now. It's not Team 7, but I trust them. They're counting on me. It's up to all of us to win this for each other Dattebayo._

"We're going again. Now!" He charges.  _For Iruka! For Granny Tsunade. For Pervy Sage. For Kakashi._

_For everyone who ever doubted me._

"I. Will. BEAT YOU!"

"TIME'S UP!"

* * *

 

"And with that the second round is officially over. Now let's take a look at who our top teams are. In first place: Team Todoroki. In second place: Team Bakugo. In third place is Tetsutet- Wait, What!? It's team Shinso, when did they come back from the dead?"

"I'm really sorry guys, I failed us," Izuku mutters, crestfallen.

"Hey. It's not just you. If a mission fails the whole squad is responsible. That's just what it means to be on a team."

"I must apologize," Tokoyami interrupts. "When Todoroki was shaken by your first attack, I tried to grab the 10 million point headband. But things didn't go as planned. Still, I got one." Dark Shadow has a strip of cloth hanging from its beak. "It was around his head where his guard was the weakest. Midoriya, you're the one who created the opening for me, and ensured our advancement."

"And in fourth place is Team Midoriya. These four valued teams will advance to the final round."

"Awww Yeah! I'm pumped! Time to show what I can really do, 'ttebayo."

"You guys..." Izuku tears up. "We did it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, this wasn't my favorite chapter to write. So please leave a comment if you liked it, I need some encouragement that it wasn't shit. Anyways next chapter will be so much better, so stay tuned! As always come scream at me at (http://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/).


	18. Getting Famous by Fighting your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 1 of the One-on-One matchups

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

An hour break for lunch was scheduled between the second and final rounds of the Sports Festival. Izuku disappeared with Todoroki somewhere so Naruto ate with Iida and Uraraka. It was tough for him not to stuff himself, but he knew it wouldn't be good to throw up in front of everyone. So he rationed himself to smaller proportions. Afterwards Present Mic called everyone back to the arena. There were games and events for the students who didn't make it to the final round, a way for them to show off their abilities. But before that, Midnight brought out a box full of paper. These slips would set the match-ups for a tourney. The winners of each one-on-one battle will fight each other and so on until a champion is crowned.

"I'll start with the first place team." She moves towards Todoroki, but an interruption stops her. Ojiro has his hand in the air.

"Um, excuse me, sorry." He won't meet her eyes. "But I'm withdrawing." There's a collective gasp from 1-A. Izuku speaks first.

"Ojiro, no way."

"But this is a rare chance for you to get scouted." Iida continues, voicing the thoughts everyone is having.

"It just wouldn't be right." He still won't look at them. "I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until the very end of it. I think it was that guys quirk." The tired boy with the pale blue hair looks away, the one vying for a spot in the hero course. "I know this is a great opportunity, I wish I could take advantage of it, but my conscience won't let me."

"Just think about this." Izuku tries to persuade him to no avail.

"I have; okay? Everyone gave their all in round two, but I was just someone's puppet. No way. I don't want to advance if I don't even know how I got here. It wouldn't be fair." Everyone begs him to stay but their pleas fall on deaf ears. He's made up his mind. His pride won't allow him to continue. Likewise, the student from 1-B who was also on Team Shinso, withdraws for the same reason. Aoyama stays. Midnight allows them to leave.

"Now let's see, we'll have to move up two students from the fifth place team so we'll have enough contestants." That meant Team Kendo. They however, refuse since they were frozen for most of the cavalry battle. Instead they recommend Team Tetsutetsu. So Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki from 1-B replace Ojiro and Shoda in front of the stage. With that settled, it's time to draw lots. The bracket on the display fills in. The winners of the first and second matches will fight, so will the third and fourth, and so on. Naruto is in the fourth match. His opponent is the acid-slinger, Mina Ashido. Till then, he can watch his classmates battle. The first matchup is Midoriya vs Shinso.

* * *

Naruto isn't interested in competing in the side games. He still feels too much like an outsider to join his classmates. Part of him suspects it's because everyone knows he's only trying to get home. He hates this feeling. 

Instead he drills his taijutsu katas in the woods outside the stadium. He appears to be alone, but he knows he isn't. Tokoyami is meditating in a tree somewhere, Todoroki is crouched in the shadow of the arena. And the Pro Hero Death Arms is within shouting distance of them.

 _I will win. I have to prove myself. Even though I'm not trying to become a hero._ He thinks between punches.  _I don't want them to think I'm weak._ He doesn't know it, but he subconsciously believes that if he loses, he'll be dead last again despite how far he made it. 

Dead Last. Dobe. Those words had left a lasting impact on him over the years, worse than being called a freak or a monster. He knows he's not a monster, but he also knows exactly how far behind the rest of the Rookie Nine he is. 

_These guys would never make it in my world. Even if they have faced villains, everything is still a game to them. I'd already faced death at a younger age than any of them, 'ttebayo. What if they had to see Haku sacrifice himself to save someone who died anyways? What if they saw their friends destroying themselves chasing their dream?_

Inside, Cementoss puts the finishing touches on the battlefield he constructed. The cement acts as both a boundary to keep the fight contained to a small area, and as a way to separate and protect the combatants if the fight gets out of hand. Aizawa is there for this as well, but his quirk doesn't work on everyone. He'll be the referee for these fights, trading roles with Midnight who joins Present Mic in the announcers booth. The 14 other contestants filter back into the stands, Izuku and Shinso wait in the tunnels.

"All right audience, let's get to the good stuff and not delay these finals any longer." Mic declares. "Welcome our first fighters." Their photos pop up on the display screen. "The rules are simple: immobilize your opponent or force them out of the ring! You can also win by getting the other person to cry uncle."  _Hmm, better than the Chūnin exams, where we were supposed to try to kill each other._

"Bring on the injuries cause we've got our very own Recovery Girl waiting on standby. So put your morals aside and don't be afraid to play dirty." Naruto makes a mental note of that in case he needs to fart in any faces. "But of course: no life threatening crap folks, it's not allowed. Real heroes use their power to throw villains in jail, not kill them."

"I'll stop anyone who goes too far." Aizawa tells them. Hopefully it won't go that far, he hates the media televising his quirk.

"Ready? Begin!"

* * *

Midoriya froze; stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes are glassed over.  _Genjutsu?_

"Izuku!" Naruto yells at him. "Snap out of it!" Shinso says something to him. Midoriya turns and walks towards the edge of the ring.  _Not genjutsu, mind control. It's like when Sakura fought Ino in the preliminaries._ "You can't lose!"

A shock wave blasts from his fingers. He stops short of the edge. He's free from Shinso's control. 

"Yeah Izuku! Now get him. Dattebayo!"

"What's this? Midoriya stopped just in time!"  _He... he broke his fingers and the pain snapped him out. Way to go!_ Naruto mentally cheers. Izuku walks towards his opponent. He grabs him on the shoulder and starts to force him towards the edge. Shinso punches him in the ruined fingers. He breaks free and tries to shove Izuku, but Izuku grabs his arm.  _Here comes the throw._ Izuku flings Shinso over his shoulder and out of the ring.

"Shinso is out of bounds," Aizawa calls the fight, "Midoriya advances."

* * *

Izuku will fight the winner of the next match: Todoroki vs Sero. He makes his way to the stands from Recovery Girl's clinic, his mind still trying to make sense of the vision he saw. All Might said it was a trace of the previous holders of One For All. Does that mean when he passes it on someday, his heir will see him too? Or-

"Deku!"

"Midoriya!" Iida, Uraraka, and Naruto call him over. They have a spot saved for him. Naruto pounds him on the shoulder.

"See what I said about being unexpected, 'ttebayo?" Ojiro waves at him from another row.

"Hey everyone. Did I miss anything?" he takes a seat. Uraraka shakes her head.

"Todoroki and Sero are walking out now." As if on cue, Mic starts their introductions.

"Welcome to the ring our next players. He's got skills, but at the expense of some really creepy looking elbows. From the hero course, it's Hanta Sero. Versus! An early front-runner in the competition who's way too strong for his own good. Someone who rightfully got into the hero course based on recommendation, it's Shoto Todoroki! And now for the second match of the finals; Ready? Begin!"

Sero launches tape at Todoroki. It wraps around him, and Sero breaks one strand so he can fling the ice user out. Todoroki gets one foot on the ground. Ice streaks towards the human tape dispenser. A massive wall of ice freezes him solid, so tall it towers over the stadium.

"You get to fight that." Naruto pokes Izuku, teasing.

"Tell the truth Sero," Aizawa is half frozen on the sideline, "can you move at all?" Sero responds no. "Sero has been immobilized, Todoroki advances."

"Nice try! Nice try! Nice try!" The crowd encourages Sero after his swift defeat. Todoroki goes up to him and thaws him out.

"You nervous?" Naruto asks Izuku.

"Absolutely."

* * *

 

Iida fought Aoyama next. That too was a quick match. Iida dodged the fist laser attack and pushed him out of bounds. 

"Shouldn't you be going?" Izuku asks the blonde next to him. Naruto winks.

"I'm making a grand entrance, 'ttebayo."

"Let's get right into the next match, shall we? Give a roar for our next challengers." Their pictures show on the screen; Naruto's is him winking with a big grin and a thumbs up. Photographers for the school came during one of their hero basic training classes to take them. "First is: is there some kind of purpose for those things sticking out of her head? From 1-A, it's Mina Ashido!"  _My time to shine._ Naruto stands up and leaps onto the railing. "Against her is the tricky kitsune who took the obstacle race by storm, from the same class, Naruto Uzumaki!" He jumps. Te fans below him look up as his shadow is cast over them. He does a single gainer in the air and lands in a heroic pose on the field. "He's showing off already, but let's see if he can keep it up in the fight." Aizawa huffs and beckons him over.

"Stick your arms out." Naruto does what he says. His teacher runs his hands over Naruto's arms one at a time. Then he examines his palms and knuckles, checking for weights or weapons. "You're good, take your spot." He can't say anything to Naruto since he has to be unbiased, especially since he's fighting someone in his class, but that doesn't stop him from gibing Naruto's hands a small squeeze. Naruto smiles. He strikes a defensive stance in front of Ashido. Aizawa signals to Present Mic.

_She'll keep me at a distance with her acid. I'll just have to force her to keep using it till she hits her limit. I have the endurance for it; thanks Aizawa-sensei._

"Ready? Begin!"

Ashido slings a volley of acid at him. He ducks and weaves through it. She runs in circles around him, throwing slime from every direction. For a brief moment, Naruto panics. It's too similar to being inside Haku's ice mirrors. His first instinct is to lash out at her, but he gets his emotions in check.

"Oh no, Ashido has Uzumaki trapped in an acid vortex. How will he react?"

 _That's not true._ Aizawa thinks as he watches his pupil's fight.  _He's right where he wants to be. Ashido will tire herself out by running in a circle, but he only has to spin._ There's a kernel of pride in his heart. A minute passes. Then two.

"How much longer can you keep this up pinky? I can go all day." Naruto taunts. He's not even struggling, but Ashido is starting to slow. Now he can start scanning for an opening.  _There. While she's sliding, she uses both hands to throw acid. I can get her in the stomach._ "You know," he continues, "when you run in a circle, you make it obvious where you're going to be." He leads her like a sniper, and runs where she is about to pass through. She raises her arms to throw acid at him. He ducks.

With a satisfying slapping sound, he lands a palm strike on her midsection. He holds back so it won't injure her, just knock her out of bounds.

"Ashido is out, Uzumaki advances."

"No hard feelings right, 'ttebayo?" Naruto reaches out to help her up. The two words she says next aren't "thank you," but something far more meaningful and unexpected.

"Teach me."

* * *

Naruto is back in the stands to watch the next match-ups. Shiozaki from 1-B caught Kaminari in her vines. Tokoyami forced Yaoyorozu out of the ring using Dark Shadow before she could make anything more than a shield. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu knocked each other out and had to settle for arm wrestling. Uraraka left during that one to prepare to fight Bakugo. Izuku made a plan for her to win, but she refused. She wants to win with her own merit. 

"The eighth and final battle in the first run of matches: he was kind of a hot shot in middle school, and jsut look at that determined face. From the hero course: Katsuki Bakugo! Versus, the one I'm personally rooting for, also from class 1-A, Ochako Uraraka!. Let the eighth match begin!

Uraraka runs at Bakugo, low to the ground. 

"She's going to strike first," Naruto comments, "won't be easy, but she might be able to grab his arm."

"Wow, look at her go!" Izuku cheers. "That's a good start and all she has to do is touch him one time."

"But it won't be easy," Iida adds, "you know Bakugo's not gonna let her get too close."

"Which is why he won't dodge. He'll focus his energy on counterattacking."

Bakugo prepares his infamous right hook. Uraraka gets caught in the blast, despite seeing it coming. A flash of blue catches Bakugo's eye in the smoke, which he attacks. It's just her Jacket. Uraraka comes at him from behind, using it as a distraction. Bakugo senses her at the last second and launches her away with an explosion. When she runs at him again, he gets her with another blast.

_I've seen this before. The novice girl taking on the prodigy, trying to prove herself._

_"I- I wanted to see if I could change."_ Naruto squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn't want to see this again.

_"Look, Hinata, I'm completely out of your league and that won't change. This is what separates the elite from the failures."_

_It's just like Hinata and Neji. I can't watch my friend getting hurt. She was so nice to me._

The audience seems to share his feelings. They ask Cementoss or Aizawa to intervene. 

"This is shameful. Listen kid, if you really wanna be a hero then stop acting like a bully. If you're so good, just send her out of bounds. Stop toying with the girl and end this match."

"The crowd is now boo-ing Bakugo! And honestly I kinda agree with what they're saying."

Aizawa looks into the audience.

"Where is the man who started this uproar; are you a pro? Because if you're being serious you can go home and hang up your cape. Id' suggest looking into another career." This gets Naruto to open his eyes. "Bakugo's fierceness is an acknowledgement of his opponents strength. He knows she deserves to have made it this far. So he's making sure he does whatever it takes to keep her at bay, and come out on top."

 _He's wrong. Bakugo is a bully. He loves the violence of this. He loves using his quirk on other people. I saw this with Neji, with Gaara. Temari. Even Sasuke at the end. Bakugo didn't even know who she was when she got picked as his opponent. He just wants to show how much better than her he is._ Naruto clenches his hand, rage boiling beneath his skin.  _I won't let him treat my friend like this._

"Okay, I think it's about time." He can pick up her talking with his enhanced hearing, though he has to strain to make it out. "Thank you Bakugo, for keeping your eyes focused on me." Everyone finally looks up. Dozens of cement pieces float high in the air above Bakugo. Uraraka presses her fingers together. "Release."

Debris rains down. She runs at him, ready to use her quirk on him. He ignores her and raises a hand, bracing it with his other arm. And releases a devastating explosion. The shock wave throws Uraraka back. All the projectiles are destroyed. 

"Bakugo banks on a huge demonstration of power. He blasted apart Uraraka's finishing move and remains untouched."

Bakugo flexes his fist. It's his turn to run at her. Before he can get to her, she falls. Aizawa signals Bakugo to stay back while he examines her.  _Poor girl._ He never wanted to see his student like this, all hope and determination lost from her eyes. 

"Uraraka is K.O.'ed. Bakugo advances to the second round." A stretcher comes to carry her away.

"With that, the first round is complete. We're taking a quick break and then we're back with more matches."

_Uraraka, Hinata. If I end up fighting Bakugo, I'll win for you. I promise. I won't go back on my word. That's my ninja way. Yours too Hinata, you never gave up, even at the end. Ochako, you still have a long way to go, but you'd make one hell of a kunoichi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I had a busy week. Yeah I know there's less Naruto in this one, but I wanted to include all the fights. If you can't tell, I think Bakugo is a huge dick and I can't wait to write his fight with Naruto. Explosive prick is getting a finger up his ass. Stay tuned for that ;).  
> As always, leave a comment if you liked it, and come talk to me on my tumblr (https://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/)


	19. Deku Eats his Bones for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I call this chapter "can i give Naruto all the feels about Izuku losing" and the answer is yes, yes i can. I should tag this as whump at this point, I'm not kind to my boy. But on the plus side, it gives you more Dadzawa moments so...

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

The arena was in shambles after Bakugo and Uraraka's match, it took Cementoss some time to repair the floor. During that break, the Dekusquad including Naruto went to see Uraraka. She seemed happy, but Naruto knew deep down she was heartbroken. They left when she wanted to return a phonecall. Then she rejoins everyone in their seats, eyes slightly puffy. Izuku and todoroki make towards the field. 

"I can feel the anticipation in the stadium," Mic gets the crowd riled up, "and that's because the second round's first match is gonna be epic! It's the guy who won his last fight by a landslide and literally left half the audience frozen. The hero course's Shoto Todoroki! And this kid almost walked out of his first match-up, but made a stunning comeback by showing off some impressive moves. Also from the hero course: Izuku Midoriya!"

"You got this Izuku!"

"Show us what you're capable of!"

"I believe in you Deku!"

"Both of the heroes in training have been front-runners in the Sports Festival, but which one of these rivals will advance to the next round? Prepare for Midoriya vs Todoroki. Begin!"

Ice streaks towards Midoriya, who shatters it with a smash. This is Naruto's first time seeing him use his quirk for real. He's disgusted by the sight of Izuku's mangled finger. He knows from repeated experience how badly that hurts, even though Kyuubi heals him within a day. Todoroki braced himself with an ice wall to keep standing. Izuku breaks another finger to stop the next attack.

"Does his quirk always do that?" Naruto asks his classmates, who nod.

"Sometimes he can control it, but I'd say nine times out of ten he breaks something. At least it's not his whole arm this time." Uraraka answers, not tearing her eyes from the battle. Another wave rocks the stadium. Then another. Todoroki rushes Midoriya with a fifth attack. Izuku re-breaks one of his fingers from his fight with Shinso to destroy the ice, but Todoroki dodges in the air. He punches the ground, but Izuku jumps back. Ice catches his leg.

"Smaaaaash!" This time his whole arm goes, but he gets free. 

"I don't want to fight either of them, 'ttebayo." Naruto whispers to Uraraka. "But I don't think Izuku can win, he only has a thumb left."

Todoroki knows this too. He goes for a coup de gras, a final ice barrage, to end the fight. But that too gets blasted away.

"H-How?" Uraraka asks.

"He broke one of his fingers again," Naruto winces, "that's gotta hurt."

"You can see that far?" He nods.

"Come at me with all you've got!" Izuku shouts on the field. Naruto turns to his classmates.

"What does he mean by that?"

"Todoroki has a flame attack as well as ice. You haven't seen it because he refuses to use it in combat." Iida explains. Now Todoroki seems really mad. He rushes at Izuku.

"He's slower, not using his ice." Naruto comments on the edge of his seat.  _It's like he's running low on chakra. Maybe he used all his energy on Sero. Bad move, he's in punching range now._

Izuku slams a fist into his gut.  _Told you._ Now out of range, Todoroki lets off another ice attack, but it's slow, easy to doge. Izuku re-breaks more of his fingers to keep Todoroki at bay.

Cementoss asks Aizawa if they should intervene. Midoriya is permanently damaging himself, he'll have a hard time recovering from injuries this serious. But Aizawa is impressed by his resolve. He doesn't have an answer for the brick-like teacher, so the fight continues. 

"You can do this Izuku!" Naruto yells!

"Come on Deku!"

His friends are rooting for him. He can't give up now. He presses his thumb against the inside of his cheek since he can no longer make a fist. Another smash. While Todoroki is stunned by something he said, Izuku lands another punch to the stomach.

 _I wish I could hear what they're saying._ Izuku punches Todoroki again. Naruto focuses his hearing.

"It's yours! Your quirk, not his!" He finally manages to hear.

Fire engulfs the ring. Naruto can feel the heat pouring off it where he's sitting. The flames are hotter than any justsu he's felt, including from Sasuke. 

"Yes Shoto!" A hulking, burning man yells.   _So that's Endeavor._ "Have you finally accepted your purpose? That's it, very good. This is the dawn of a new era for us. With my blood in your veins, you'll surpass me. You will live up to the reason I created you!"  _Okay, I hate him._

"Endeavor certainly shouts words of... encouragement. What a doting father." Mic commentates. Ice grows from Todoroki's right side.

"Ken stop this! I can't see Todoroki enough to Erase him. One of them could be killed!" Aizawa calls out. Cementoss places his hands on the material of his namesake. It ripples like water and surges between the pair. 

"COME AT ME WITH YOUR FULL POWER TODOROKI!"

The ring explodes.

* * *

"Having a great power doesn't mean you'll be a good hero, but these two are amazing." Cementoss dusts himself off. Mic asks the question on everyone's mind.

"What happened just now? What the heck is up with your students Eraser?" Aizawa is busy searching through the clouds for said pupils, but he still responds.

"The air around the ring had been thoroughly cooled down and then rapidly expanded when heated up."

"Wait, that's what caused the explosion? How hot did that fire get? Jeez, I can't see a thing, what's going on down there?"

The smoke starts to clear. Izuku falls to the ground at the far end of the arena. Todoroki is still on his feet inside the ring.

"Midoriya!" Aizawa rushes to his green problem child, the orange one watching in concerned silence from above. He checks his pulse and breathing, letting out a sigh of relief when he finds both. "Izuku Midoriya is K.O.'ed and out of bounds. Todoroki wins and advances." He gets the ruined boy on a stretcher headed straight for Recovery Girl, and he aches to go with. But he still has a Festival to run. 

"Sorry Ken, it was just fixed too," he gestures at the rubble.

"I'll get right on it. Go with him. I'll make it seem like this takes longer to fix this time."

"Thank you." He chases after the robot gurney.

Naruto is pacing in front of the door. He runs up to his teacher/mentor when he sees him. He opens his mouth to speak, but Aizawa holds up a hand.

"No I can't let you see him. Recovery Girl has work to do, and you should be preparing. You fight Iida next." Naruto looks down at his feet. "Hey." Aizawa places a hand on his shoulder. He tilts Naruto's head up to look at him. "He'll be fine. Shuzenji is one of the best. I barely have a scar from the USJ. Midoriya is in good hands. You'll probably be able to see him after your match. Now go get ready." He gives the kid a soft push down the hallway and slips into the room. 

* * *

_"It's not true. It can't be true. Easy for you to say it's over, what about Bushy Brow? What's he supposed to do now?"_

Naruto slams his hand with a bang on the metal table.  _That... that idiot. What will he do if he can't be a hero anymore?_ If Bakugo v. Uraraka was Hinata v. Neji, than Izuku was Rock Lee against Todoroki/Gaara. He had to watch Lee destroy himself with the Hidden Lotus. All because he wanted to defend his dream of being a splendid ninja even without ninjutsu.

_"Failure! I thought you said we could win, I thought you were gonna show how a failure can... it was all a lie wasn't it?"_

_"That's enough Naruto," Kakashi held him from behind._

_"But sensei, i-it isn't fair. All he ever wanted was to prove himself against Sasuke and Neji."_

_"And maybe that's what led to his downfall. He was so fixated on that goal that he sacrificed his body, his future, to obtain it. And now that goal is unobtainable. But you're wrong about one thing Naruto. It wasn't just Sasuke and Neji he was thinking of, it was you too. That's right, he risked everything for the hope of meeting you in combat. Remember that." Kakashi rested his hand in his hair. "Be worthy of his sacrifice."_

Kakashi had said that to comfort him, but now it made him feel guilty. He wanted to fight Lee, he wanted to test himself against a tough opponent. And Lee wanted to fight him too. He pushed him too far, past the breaking point. He ripped his muscles apart, shattered his bones, and for what? To be told he could never fight again, never be an ninja? And now Izuku was doing the same thing. He cares about his new friend. He doesn't want to see him lose his dream too.

_Where are you Kakashi-sensei? I-i need you._

He wipes away the tears growing in his eyes before they fall. All those feelings of regret and remorse he was suppressing since that day were starting to surface. That, combined with his earlier feelings about him being stupid was eating away at his resolve. He won't cry. He won't.

He does anyways. Someone knocks on the door. 

"Naruto, it's time." Aizawa pushes it open. "Are you-" he stops as he takes in the scene. "Oh Naruto." He pulls the crying boy into a hug.

"It's my fault." He sobs into his teacher's shoulder. He feels a hand rubbing up and down his back, holding him tighter. 

"No, it's not. Midoriya was-"

"Not him, Rock Lee." Aizawa gives him a small pat then resumes rubbing his back.

"One of your friends back home?" Naruto nods, clinging to his sensei like a lifeline, unwilling to let go.

"He-" he chokes on another sob, "he wanted to prove himself against me and it... he..."

"It's alright."

"He had to give up on his dream."

"Midoriya reminds you of him." Not a question, a statement of the obvious. Naruto nods again. Aizawa releases him from the hug and holds him at arm's length. "Midoriya will be fine. Shuzenji is removing the bone fragments from his arms as we speak. He'll have a few scars, but nothing serious. And anyways, the kid is too stubborn to forget about being a hero. If you want to withdraw, that's fine. But I think you can see this through." He wipes Naruto's face with the cuff of his sleeve. "We can talk more once you've won the whole tournament okay? Good." He says when Naruto nods one last time. "Come on, we have to grab Iida on the way."

* * *

 _He'll try to move before I have time to react. He'll circle behind me in case I manage to dodge._ Naruto and Iida face off against each other in the newly-repaired ring. Iida's intro was something about how weird his legs look. His was about him winning his last match without his quirk. Aizawa checks him for weapons again, and gives him that small, reassuring squeeze.

"Begin!"

"Recipro Burst!" Iida charges towards him.  _Which way will he go?_ He spots the tiny muscle movement that shows Iida moved his weight to his left foot.  _So he's going right._ Naruto does a half step to the side and sticks a leg out. Iida trips on it, and Naruto lands a palm strike to his shoulder blade. Iida stumbles out of bounds, brought there by his own momentum and Naruto's powerful shove.

"Iida is out of bounds, Uzumaki advances."

"How did you..."

"Fast reflexes. You need them when someone's throwing knives at you. I got Aizawa with that move the first time we sparred."

* * *

Tokoyami pulled Shiozaki out from behind her vines with Dark Shadow. Bakugo chipped away Kirishima's hardening by bombarding him with explosions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our final four." Naruto vs. Todoroki, Bakugo vs. Tokoyami. "We'll see how they do right after this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but i didn't know how much I wanted to put in it. Next chapter will definitely be longer, which should be the last one about the Sports Festival. Stay tuned.  
> Also come talk to me, you lovely people, I like talking about the things I'm working on. You can find me at (https://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/)


	20. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone who's been mentioned a lot makes a brief appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on Todoroki vs Naruto, but I'm going on a trip this weekend and I want to post something before I go so there's not a long hiatus. So I thought I'd whip this up real quick for you.

Kakashi slips a wire through the small gap left between window panes. A delicate jiggle loops it around the latch. A small tug, and it unlocks with a click. He slides the pane open and steps inside. It's been over three weeks now since his young protegee disappeared through the warp portal, but he still has faith he'll come home. That's why the Jonin breaks into his apartment frequently.

He hopes to see empty ramen bowls and milk cartons littering the table and counters. He hopes to see scrolls strewn out all over the floor on a thousand different subjects. He hopes to see Kunai stuck in the various furniture and wooden frames.

But the place is baren, just as Kakashi left it three weeks ago. His eyes droop to the floor.

_"He's getting away!" A tuft of blonde hair just outside his reach. Chasing after the rogue ninja that was the focus of their mission. A black gash in the air tinted red at the edges opening in front of their. The ninja stepping into it. Naruto meaning to follow him through._

_"Naruto don't!" He cried out. He reached for the boy. His fingers grazed against the fabric of his collar. For the briefest moment, he got to touch his student, before he was stolen away from him._

"I should have... If I was faster. If I used the body flicker. If I had sensei's jutsu..." He reaches up and presses a palm to the Sharingan eye beneath his headband. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

* * *

[Flashback]

In the first five hours after Naruto was spirited away, Kakashi used his nin dogs to try and track him. But they could only sense his old scent trail, not where he might have gone. In the fifth through tenth hours he camped out where the portal had opened, waiting for his hyperactive knucklehead to come back with that giant grin of his.

"Sorry it took so long." He would say. "I stopped to get a bite at Ichiraku first."

But he never came back. In the eleventh hour Kakashi reported him missing to Tsunade. He filled out a mission report. She dismissed him.

"Rest." She told him. "We'll find him." She sent the ANBU out to search, and sent him home. But he didn't go home. He went to Naruto's apartment. He took his usual entrance through the window. Naruto wasn't there. Kakashi looked around at the way he was living. With a sigh, he went to tidying the place up. The old ramen was already starting to smell, and it will get worse if no one takes care of it now. And he needed something to calm his mind.

He rolled the scrolls up and organized them in a drawer. He pulled Kunai out of the walls and placed them back in their cases. He washed the laundry and set it to dry, changed the bed sheets, wiped down the fridge and kitchen. He dusted years of grime from the dark corners, and mopped the floor. Only when he was on the verge of collapsing did he stop. He went to Naruto's bedroom, to the freshly made bed. He laid down, closed his eyes, and he dreamed.

* * *

He moves to the bedroom, but Naruto isn't there either. Kakashi didn't think he would be, but he needed to check. Nothing. Not even a single blonde hair. He lets out a heavy sigh. A glint of light catches his eye, and he quickly discovers the source. Sunlight is streaming through the window and reflecting off the picture frame on his nightstand. The photo of team 7 all together. Kakashi picks it up and sits down on the bed.

"Naruto," He strokes the picture, "are you safe? I hope where ever you are, you're eating more than ramen." He chuckles softly, the kid never did eat his vegetables, except when he brought them for him. "We're doing everything we can to find you, but you have to help us out." 

He swears he can feel a weight on the bed next to him. If he turns, he might catch a glimpse of his favorite knucklehead splayed out in an awkward position that won't do his back any favors in 15 years. But it's a trick of his mind. The genin is far far away, a universe separating them.

"I know I haven't been much of a teacher for you, and I can't say how much I regret that now." He leans forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Come back," his voice breaks, "please. I swore I'd protect you. Come home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too OOC for Kakashi, I don't really know how to write him. But there you have it. Next chapter will DEFINITELY be the end of the sports festival.


	21. Naruto's Ultimate Jutsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finishing the sports festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I really enjoyed writing the second half of this one?

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

**Kyuubi/Kurama  
**

Jutsu

Naruto normally isn't one to stradegize, but in this case he feels he has to if he has any hope of winning. If he could build his chakra, it might be a fair fight; but the way he is now... there's no way. He might be able to dodge Todoroki's ice, but getting close to him will be nearly impossible. Even with jutsus, he's never had any long distance attacks. The rasengan could cut through his ice, but again: he can't build chakra. 

He could keep dodging until Todoroki hits his limit like with Ashido. Except Todoroki will probably expect that, and try to defeat him quickly. He'll wind up trapped just like Sero.

_How did I beat Haku and his ice?_ He thinks back to that time on the bridge. Sasuke was trapped inside the ice prison. Naruto slipped inside to rescue him, even though it would have been better to stay free and attack from the outside.

_Wait that's a great idea!_

* * *

"If you're ready for the final four matches, let me hear you scream!" Mic is practically bouncing in his chair. "I know I am, so let's get our first competitors out here already!" Naruto and Todoroki walk into the sunlight. "He literally rocked the stadium with his extreme moves, the powerhouse of ice and fire: Shoto Todoroki! Versus! Are we ever going to see that quirk again? Or will he rely on his fox's cunning. Either way, I can't wait to see it; it's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hey, Todoroki," Naruto catches his opponent's attention, "you know that headband I'm always wearing?" He points a thumb at his forehead.

"What about it." Colder than the ice he wields.

"When shinobi wear it, it shows we're going to fight with honor, out of respect for our opponent. I'm not allowed to wear it during the festival, but the idea is still there 'ttebayo." He smiles. The corner of Todoroki's mouth curls upwards for a split second. Todoroki tips his head slightly, a small bow that Naruto returns. 

After being checked yet again fro weapons in his arm wraps, they're ready to fight. Mic counts them in.

"Ready? Begin!"

Naruto immediately jumps up and forwards. It's a good thing too, ice spanning the width of the ring streaks underneath him. There would've been no room to dodge to the side. As he sails at Todoroki, he tucks his knees so his feet are in front of him. Todoroki reacts with an ice ramp angled upwards at him. Naruto kicks off it and lands on the ground behind it. A roll shifts his momentum so he's running parallel to the ice.

When Izuku kept shattering Todoroki's ice, he gave up a useful advantage: concealment. Naruto uses the ice as a cover to move without being seen, a skill essential to ninja. As he passes the edge of the ice, he angles himself so he's running towards Todoroki outside his peripheral vision. He curls his hand into a fist.

Todoroki hears him coming and twists, but Naruto made sure he was running at his left side so he can't be blocked with ice. He slams the fist into his stomach. A woosh of air confirms the hit as Todorki goes flying, all air knocked from his lungs. He lands with a hard thump on the cement. Naruto waits for him to recover. He said he'd fight honorably, and to him that meant not attacking your opponent while they're down. 

"Why didn't you use your fire to stop me?" He asks while Todoroki catches his breath, rising unsteadily to his feet. "If it's about your old man, I get it, but I don't get holding yourself back like that."

"I never fight with my left side."

"But you did against Izuku." Naruto points out. Todoroki responds with another ice attack. It's clear he's distracted, the ice is less focused and easily avoidable. Naruto perches on top of it.

"Midoriya said something that opened my eyes, but now I'm not so sure."

"Because it would destroy your dream?"  _It's a long shot, but I bet that's what it is. You don't come to a school like this without a dream._ _Even I know that._ But it seems he hit the nail on the head, as Todoroki's eyes widen.

"How did you-"

"I have a dream. Izuku and Ochako have dreams. Everyone has one. What's yours?"

"I. I'm going to surpass All Might without using my flames." Naruto jumps down off the pilar.

"That seems counter..."  _Damn what's the word?_ "Counter... Whatever, they cancel each other out."

"I don't-"

"If you want to be the best hero, it should be with your full power. But if you don't want to go all out, you won't be as strong as you can be. You have to choose what you value more: your dream or your pride."

"It's not pride." Todoroki sends more ice towards him that he avoids. 

"Yes it is. You're too proud to use your fire because you think they're your dad's, but Izuku told you they're not. But you still don't use them. Your pride is more important." He dodges more ice. "My friend Hinata, she wanted to prove to her cousin that she wasn't weak, so she fought him and never gave up. He nearly killed her. Rock Lee," he narrowly avoids another attack, "wanted to be a strong ninja with only hand-to-hand combat. It's like he's quirkless. He fought a guy way stronger than he was. But instead of giving up and saving his strength, he used a move that destroyed his body. He had to give up his dream because of his pride, don't do the same thing."

"Stop talking and fight back." More ice.

"No. You're not fighting like a shinobi. You don't acknowledge my strength."

"You're holding back too! I saw what you're capable of doing during the obstacle race."

"That's different!" Todoroki scoffs.

"How's that?"

"That power isn't mine. It comes from the demon fox sealed inside me. It hurts me when I use it, and I lose control. You wouldn't be fighting me."

"Then you're a hypocrite. If you won't use your full power, why should I?"  _He's right. I'm too scared of the fox._

"Fine." Naruto clenches a fist and holds it in front of him. "I never go back on my word. When I say I'll do something, I do it. No exceptions."

_Hey, kyuubi. Help me beat this guy._

**No.**

_Oh come on 'ttebayo._

**I'm not a tool, brat.**

_Please? He wants to see your power. No one in this world knows about you. This is your chance to be respected. Show them what we can do._

**You think playing to my ego will change my mind.**

_Is it working?_ A low growl, almost like a chuckle. 

**Perhaps.**

"I swear to beat you Todoroki. On my honor as a ninja, I'll win this fight. So now I'm ready to use all I have against you, and you should too." A red cloud seeps through his skin, settling around his body like armor. He bares his teeth as they elongate. Claws protrude from his nail beds. "So," his now red eyes lock with Todoroki's, "let's do this for real."

He lunges at Todoroki, who counters with an ice wall. Naruto punches through it. He grabs the dual quirk user by the collar and yanks him forward so his face collides with the ice. Blood dribbles down his forehead. Todoroki grabs his arm to freeze him, but the nine-tails' aura melts the ice before it can form. The heat from it causes Todoroki to drop him. They separate and jump away.

"Wow, looks like Uzumaki is finally using his quirk! Shows how tough his opponent is!" Present Mic comments.

"You really should use your fire Shoto." Naruto sneers, hoping using his first name will goad him into attacking again. "I told you, you should use everything you have." The fox chakra courses through his body, ready to be released.  _Not yet._ "Defend yourself!"

He sprints at breakneck speed at Todoroki, too fast to be blocked with ice. With no other way of protecting himself, Shoto Todoroki catches fire.

* * *

The ice from his right side melts and sizzles away from the extreme heat. The vertical updraft caused by the flames blows his hair away from his face, like Aizawa when he uses Erasure.

A wave from his arm sends Naruto backwards. The cloak prevents him from being burned, so instead it's like his whole body is hit by a wall. Naruto lands on his feet and laughs. Finally, a real fight.

_The fool._ Todoroki thinks. 

"You're more foolish than Midoriya if you think you can take this without Cementos intervening."  _What does he think he's doing?_

"The nine tails protects me. I've had worse." Naruto taps his chest. "Hit me right here. Come on!"

"Should I step in?" Todoroki hears Cementoss ask Aizawa.

"No. If Uzumaki thinks he can take it, let him."

"You hear that Naruto," he shoots the blonde an icy cold stare, "I don't have to hold back." Naruto smiles that  _infuriating_ smile and strikes a defensive stance. 

"Good."

* * *

_Aizawa-sensei said the ice cools the air and the fire makes it expand and explode. So if I destroy the ice fast enough, it won't work._ Naruto plans his defense.  _Help me out furball._ He sticks a hand out by his side.  _Rotation. Power. Containment._

An image of a middle-aged white-haired man with a rubber ball in his mouth pops into his mind.  _I've got this, 'ttebayo._

He's already running when Todoroki starts the onslaught of ice.  _I've only done this once, so it better work._

Four years ago, against Sasuke. The first time he got real help from the fox.

Chakra from the cloak migrates to his palm. There it coalesces into a ball, more purple colored than the usual blue. And far more powerful.

"Rasengan!" He thrusts it into the forming ice. He keeps it solid as he runs closer and closer to the source of the attack, destroying ice all the way. Todoroki switches to fire, but Naruto blows it away with a wave of his free chakra arm. Naruto slips past his outstretched arm and barely touches the rasengan to his chest. He doesn't want to blow a hole through him after all. Just that is enough to send Todoroki spiraling back, eyes wide in shock.

He can't move through the air like shinobi can. And the spinning disorients him too much. He can't make an ice wall to save himself. He lands flat on his back 30 feet outside the ring.

"Amazing! Where was that power earlier!?" Mic yells, much to the audience's dismay... and loss of hearing. 

"Todoroki is out of bounds. Na- Uzumaki advances to the final round." Though his face shows his usual lack of interest, inside Aizawa is cheering. 

Naruto steps out of the ring and walks over to Todoroki. Like with Ashido, he offers a hand. Todoroki stares at it as though it will burn him, even after Naruto dispelled the nine-tails' cloak.

"Hey Shoto," he looks up at the use of his first name, not being used in a jest this time, "the fox, it destroyed my village and killed hundreds of innocent people before it was sealed in me. Everyone hated me for it. They treated me like I was the fox. I didn't have any friends or family because of it. Even after all that, I still decide to use his power." He presses a hand to his stomach. "My friends are important to me, and I'll protect them no matter what, even if it means using the nine-tailed fox." He crouches down and takes Todoroki's hand, feeling him flinch at his touch. "So who cares about Endeavor? Like Izuku said, it's your power, not his. I wasn't fighting Endeavor just now, I was fighting you." He stands and pulls his (hopefully) new friend to his feet.

"But what if I'm never good enough?"

"If you're you, then that's all that matters. Remember why you want to be a hero." Naruto lets Todoroki lean on him, and helps him off the field.

* * *

"And now, after that impressive display of sportsmanship, we have our next match." Naruto pulls Todoroki over where Uraraka and Izuku are sitting. Izuku opens his mouth to speak, but ultimately decides against it, gesturing to Uraraka to move over so they can sit. Naruto plops down, separating Izuku and Todoroki, the latter looking red in the face from seeing the extent of the former's injuries. Picking up on this, Izuku breaks the awkward silence. 

"You both were amazing! I don't know how I would've beaten either of you, you're unstoppable!" He looks down at his heavily bandaged arms. "I wish I-," he's interrupted by a shoulder bump from Naruto.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, you already did." Naruto elbows him, trying to get a reaction to his joke. "Get it? Because you-"

"The match is starting." Todoroki stops him. Bakugo and Tokoyami are facing off below them. Izuku leans closer to Naruto to whisper.

"I was gonna say 'I wish I could've taken notes.'" That earns a laugh from Naruto, but it's cut short by a small yelp of pain. "Woah are you okay?" Bakugo blasts explosion after explosion at Dark Shadow.

"Mfine. It just hurts to use the nine-tails, we're not exactly friends." He unwraps the taijutsu bandages to massage his aching forearms.

"Can you still fight?"

"Yeah, but not with the cloak." He turns to see a concerned look on his friend's face. "Hey, I'll be fine. I've fought Bakugo without it before, I can do it again. Dattebayo."

"How do you know you'll be against Bakugo?" Todoroki chimes in, without looking away from the fight. It's still going on, albeit one sidedly, with Tokoyami on the defensive.

"The explosions are too bright for Dark Shadow."

"Oh that's right," Izuku taps his chin while he mutters, "Dark Shadow relies on darkness for power, but the light from kaa-chan's quirk keeps him from going on offense. This match-up couldn't be worse. But most people don't know about his weakness, kaa-chan may not have figured it out yet. If Tokoyami can-"

"You're rambling." Naruto nudges him.

"Oh! Sorry, bad habit."

"Not too bad," Naruto assures him, "but if you go on for too long, try saying 'Dattebayo' instead."

"Isn't that your thing?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind, 'ttebayo."  _Plus it'll annoy Aizawa-sensei._ Always a prankster.

"Stun grenade!"

"I think Bakugo figured it out." Naruto comments. "It's over."

When the smoke clears, Bakugo is pinning Tokoyami to the ground by the beak, keeping a hand crackling with mini explosions.

"Tokoyami surrenders. Bakugo moves on." Aizawa calls the match, since not everyone heard Tokoyami's declaration.

"Guess I'm up." Naruto stands and stretches, back making a satisfying popping sound.

"Good luck Naruto, dattebayo!" Izuku trys out his catchphrase.

"Give him a good smack for me!" Uraraka adds.

* * *

"Hey, dumbass." Naruto ignores him. "I'm talking to you." He looks up at the clouds.  _What a nice day for an ass kicking._ "Dumbass."  _I wonder if it's this nice back home._ "Answer me dammit."  _Sure are a lot of people watching._ "Naruto!"

"Oh, I thought you found a mirror." He finally responds.

"Damn you, I'm gonna beat you senseless!" Bakugo lunges for him. Aizawa quickly stops him with his capture weapon.

"Save it for the match. This is your only warning." He releases him after a moment. Bakugo scowls.

"That rasen- whatever. Was that one of your power things?"

"They're called jutsu."

"I thought you couldn't use them here." Naruto is about to explain that he used the fox's chakra, but Bakugo won't let him. "You better use them on me. I want everyone to know I beat you at your best."

"You couldn't lay a finger on me during hero training." He hands his undone bandages to Aizawa who wraps him up again.  _I look like Rock Lee with these, like I'm a serious taijutsu fighter. I should wear them all the time._ Plenty of shinobi do.

"Bastard. I won't let you get behind me. I know how you fight now." Aizawa pulls them tight and pushes Naruto towards his spot. No squeeze this time, but his eyes say 'knock him dead.'

"Welcome to the final battle of the U.A. Highschool Sports Festival. In just a moment here we'll see which first years came out on top. Yes it all comes down to this folks. From the hero course: Naruto Uzumaki versus his classmate Katsuki Bakugo!"

"Don't worry kaa-chan," another taunt, "I have the perfect jutsu for you." He says with a wink.

"Now, BEGIN!"

* * *

Aizawa watches with pride as his young protege dodges the first chain of explosions. He has to give credit to the boy's previous teachers, they gave him a solid foundation to start with. He learned fast and eagerly whatever Aizawa taught him. He's never had a more willing pupil. They usually are arrogant shitheads, who think they're already as strong as they can get, no room to improve. He's taught and flunked plenty of Bakugos.

But Naruto,  _this kid_ , was used to comparing himself to others and coming up short. He truly wants to get better, not to surpass someone, but because he wants to live up to his potential. And he has potential, his old teachers were fools for not recognizing it.  _Or actively ignoring it. I heard what he told Todoroki about how everyone treated him._ They couldn't look past the nine-tailed fox, nor the boy's loudmouthed exterior. Underneath, he's exceptionally clever, and Aizawa wonders why he hides it.

_Either he doesn't realize it, or he knows people will hate him even more if they learn what he's capable of._

Nonetheless, Naruto is a clever student, he just hasn't had someone to point him in the right direction, to nurture his intelligence. Aizawa is going to be the mentor he always needed, because he's still  _just a child. He can still grow._ He won't fail him like everyone else has.

And goddamn it he's fond of the boy. He'll miss him.

He recognizes the moves he taught Naruto in their daily training as his student masterfully avoids every attack. And he sees some of Naruto's own moves thrown into the mix. The "ducking under the arm with a palm strike to the shoulder" that he used on him during their first spar, and later against Iida. The "Uzumaki Barrage" where he kicked Bakugo into the air, followed him up, and sent him crashing back to earth with a heel kick, was all his.  _I might use that one myself._ He files that move away in his memory.

He sees his own efforts showing in the way Naruto keeps low, and how he shifts his weight between his feet the moment before he strikes.  _Fast learner indeed._

Bakugo's speed increases as any fight progresses. The more he moves, the more nitroglycerine he sweats. Anyone fighting against him would be tired out by now, but not Naruto. Not with his level of endurance. In fact, Naruto is getting faster too, picking up the pace until one of them slips up.

Naruto,  _clever Naruto_ , slowly moves the fight till they're on the spot with the most cement torn up from explosions.  _I see what you're doing. Smart._ He's got them on unstable terrain, no solid footing anywhere. And Bakugo needs a stable place to stand so he's not thrown back by his own explosions, because that's how physics works.

A second later, Bakugo's foot slips on a piece of debris and loses balance. Naruto shoves him while his arms are flailing. As he stumbles back, Naruto leaps over his shoulder.

"Look at that, I got behind you." He hears his pupil say. "You asked for this. Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!" Aizawa sees Naruto clasp his hands together into one of the ninja handsigns he showed him at breakfast once.  _That's the tiger handsign, I believe._ _What is he doing?_ Naruto rushes at Bakugo. "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" 

Aizawa watches intently as Naruto sticks his fingers... into...

Bakugo's ass. 

Kancho.  _He got him with a children's game. I've changed my mind, he's an idiot._ ([bruh if you don't know what Kancho is, just watch this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-w0qiqvEFpM))

But it works. Bakugo is launched into the air. And he's too focused on the pain to think of redirecting his course. Naruto hit a rather, ahem, sensitive spot. Bakugo lands with a loud thud. 

_Is he..._ Aizawa looks closer.  _I don't believe it._

"Bakugo is out of bounds. Naruto Uzumaki is the winner." He covers his mic with a hand. "Good job kid."

"Why you..." Bakugo struggles to his feet. He moves like he's going to attack again, but Aizawa steps between them.

"It's over."

"Wow!" Present Mic is trying hard not to laugh into the microphone. "After being so sportsmanlike in his last matches, Naruto pulls an underhanded move to secure the victory. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that move, I have sympathy pains for you Bakugo. And after that, um, thrilling conclusion, the final match is officially over. The first year champion of the U.A. Sports Festival is Naruto Uzumaki from class 1-A!" The crowd erupts.

* * *

 Midnight announces the beginning of the award ceremony, now back on the field. Aizawa usually slips away somewhere, but this time he stays. Not just for Naruto, though he is the main reason, but for the other 1-A students on the podium as well. All of his class did well during this festival.

Bakugo, Tokoyami, and Todoroki stand on the second and third platforms respectively, with the last two sharing the third place spot. Bakugo is chained and muzzled, bound to a cement pillar thanks to Midnight's fetish and his own anger at being stuck in the ass by Naruto.

"Now let's break out the hardware. Of course there's only one person worthy of distributing the awards."

"Hahaha! Citizens! I am here!" All Might leaps down from the roof of the stadium. Midnight holds out a tray of medals. He grabs the two bronze ones and steps onto the third place platform.

"Young Tokoyami, congratulations. You showed great strength out there."

"Your words humble me sir." Tokoyami bows his head to recieve his medal. All Might places it on him and pulls him into a small hug.

"However, you've still more training to do if you're going to be able to fight against different kinds of villains. You're not going to be able to rely on your quirk in every battle you face."

"Yes sir." All Might moves on.

"Young Todoroki, congratulations." He places the second bronze around his neck. "I'm assuming there's a reason you didn't use your fire at first."

"Midoriya showed me that my power isn't Endeavor's, but then I started to doubt myself. Until Naruto warned me about my pride costing me my dream and I remembered something I'd forgotten. They're an interesting pair; I have a lot to think about now. And I still need to settle things with someone, very soon." He too gets a hug.

"I've never seen this sort of look on your face before, I won't ask for details, but trust yourself. I'm sure you'll work things out."

"Right."

"And now young Bakugo-" he stops, seeing the restraints for the first time. "This is a little much." He undoes the muzzle.

"All Might," Bakugo growls, "that orange bastard is gonna pay! Give us a rematch, right now, I'll crush him into the dirt!"

"Come now. In the future you'll be fighting villains who will play dirty if they feel they'll lose. I've been bit and kneed in the groin more times I can count. You learn from these experiences, and they make you stronger." He struggles to fit the medal on Bakugo, ending up hanging it from his mouth.

"And finally, young Uzumaki." He moves on. "You put on quite a show today. I told you that you belonged here, you've proven me right. Well done. But I have to ask: kancho? Really?"

"Kakashi used it on me the first time I met him. Helps me remember him." Naruto bows so All Might can give him his medal. Then he gets a hug.

"Aizawa might not tell you this, but he's proud of you. We all are. I've no doubt you'll be a great ninja when you return. I hope you take this with you."

"I will."

All Might announces them one last time, then gives a motivating speech to the rest of the first years. With that, the sports festival was over.

* * *

Aizawa caught them all before they left, telling them they have the next two days to rest and recover. Once everyone has left, he drops a hand on Naruto's shoulder and guides him to the car. 

"Nice job kid." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, that took a lot longer than I originally planned, but it's over. As always, please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, and come talk to me at (https://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/)


	22. The Therapy Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted an excuse to write more Dadzawa, so you get this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not my usual quality, but i just wanted to get it done because the real fun stuff starts soon. Plus I wanted more Naruto/Aizawa bonding so...

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

 _I'm not attached._ Aizawa lies to himself as he pulls the car over so that he can cover the sleeping ninja with his jacket.

 _I'm not attached._ He lies, pressing the button that turns the heated seats on.  _I'm not attached. I'm just acting as his guardian until we can get him home._

_Ｉ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｗａｎｔ　ｈｉｍ　ｔｏ　ｇｏ_

"Come on kid, you can sleep inside," he gently shakes him awake. 

_ｍｙ　ｋｉｄ_

Aizawa clears his mind of that thought.  _He has to go back._

* * *

 

Late afternoon sunlight filters through the blinds, casting long shadows across the apartment and on Naruto, curled up on the couch.

_He has people that miss him._

_Ｉ＇ｌｌ　ｍｉｓｓ　ｈｉｍ_

Naruto whimpers in his sleep, fear contorting his face. Aizawa is beside him in an instant. A hand goes into his hair. 

"It's alright Naruto. It's just a bad dream. It will pass," he whispers to the ninja, trying to coax him from the nightmare without waking him completely, "It'll be okay."  _He's not my kid._ His touch is enough to calm Naruto down, unused to receiving such comfort.  _Never knew his parents, no family. No one to rely on._

 _"The fox, it destroyed my village and killed hundreds of innocent people before it was sealed in me. Everyone hated me for it. They treated me like I was the fox. I didn't have any friends or family because of it."_ He'd heard Naruto say that to Todoroki after his victory. 

 _He never had anyone._ He brushes Naruto's hair back from his face, almost possessively.

_Ｈｅ　ｄｏｅｓｎ＇ｔ　ｈａｖｅ　ｔｏ　ｇｏ　ｂａｃｋ_

_Ｈｅ＇ｄ　ｂｅ　ｂｅｔｔｅｒ　ｏｆｆ　ｈｅｒｅ_

_Ｗｉｔｈ　ｍｅ_

His classmates like him; and he's a positive influence for them. A little friendly competition.

_Ｈｅ　ｃａｎ　ｓｔａｙ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｍｅ_

_Ｈｅ　ｄｏｅｓｎ＇ｔ　ｈａｖｅ　ｔｏ　ｇｏ　ｂａｃｋ_

If he keeps wishing that, maybe it will come true.

* * *

He doesn't let Naruto nap for much longer, or else he won't sleep at all tonight. They have takeout delivered so they can stay in; so they can relax. Nothing they need to do. They can be lazy. Both are lounging on the couch, an old Chinese martial art movie playing on the T.V., mostly for background noise. They're lost in their own thoughts.

"Am I stupid?" Aizawa's brain short circuits, much like an overworked Kaminari, at the sudden and blunt question. He's not sure how to respond. "I just followed Izuku's plan during the cavalry battle," Naruto continues, not waiting for an answer, "Momo... I never thought about moving the headbands. And in the final matches, I couldn't tell Ochako had a plan or..."

"Naruto-"

"And back home. I was the worst in the academy. My chakra control is still terrible and I can never-"

"Naruto!" Aizawa cuts off his rambling. "Stop it. You're not stupid." He moves closer on the couch so he's right next to the boy.

"But-" Aizawa won't let him speak until he finishes.

"Yaoyorozu is a prodigy, naturally clever. All her planning didn't help her against Tokoyami; did it? Midoriya has been analyzing heroes and their quirks since he was a kid."  _They're still kids._ "He doesn't have full control over his quirk, so he had to learn how to fight without it. Don't compare yourself to them." Naruto turns to face him, though not meeting his gaze. Something clicks. "How long have you been feeling like this? Before the sports festival?" Naruto nods and looks down at his hands. Scarred fingers pick at his nails.

"It's... it's always there somewhere. What everyone always says about me. Stupid. Idiot. Dead last." He leans against Aizawa, though still not looking at him.  _Seeking comfort. He doesn't know how to ask for it._ Aizawa wraps an arm around him in a small side hug. Like this, he can feel Naruto drawing shuddering breaths. He gives him a squeeze trying to encourage him to keep talking.  _I didn't know I'd be his therapist too._

Yes he did.

"They're right." Aizawa sucks in a breath.  _This kid._

"Look at me." Naruto obeys. "Do you know what I saw today? I saw you wait for the perfect opening against Ashido. I saw you realize which way Iida was turning before I did. You led Bakugo to the most torn up spot so he'd trip, and you didn't fall. You're exceedingly clever, you just don't realize it because you're comparing yourself against people with more experience or more training. As your teacher, it's my job to help you see that."

"But that's who I fight. The Akatsuki doesn't care if I'm smarter than everyone here as long as I'm still dumber than them."

"The Akatsuki?" He's never heard Naruto mention them before. Naruto tenses. 

"A group of super strong rogue ninja that want the tailed beasts. They nearly killed Gaara for his." 

"Hang on," Aizawa pinches the bridge of his nose. "When were you going to tell me they're after you?"

"I uh... I didn't think it was important, 'ttebayo. There's no way they can get here." That earns him a small whack to the side of the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"If you can get here, so can they. Anything else you haven't told me?" Naruto shakes his head.  _I highly doubt that._

 "Its just, I'm not good enough if I'm smart, I have to be the smartest. Cos there's always someone more powerful. And I'm expected to fight them, even if I'm still a Genin."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Just thinking. Your class will be doing internships after school resumes. I might have you train with Principal Nezu, he can teach you strategy. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to after your performance in the sports festival. I really am proud of you." He nudges Naruto with his shoulder. "In the meantime," he turns the volume down on the T.V., "why don't you tell me about other fights you've been in, and I can point out what could have been done different."

* * *

Naruto thinks hard on the fights he's been through. What one does he wish ended differently? 

_"Is there someone who's precious to you?"_

_"It was not my desire to be a shinobi. It's painful. I don't want to kill you. But if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I will kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way. And there will be no mercy."_

He takes a minute to compose himself. 

"Well, on my first real mission I had to fight a rogue ninja named Zabuza."

* * *

And so over the next hour, Naruto told his sensei the full story about Tazuna the bridge-builder. He started with how he begged the Third Hokage for a mission that wasn't chasing cats or weeding gardens. A real mission. Then he mentioned how they were attacked by Hidden Mist ninja, and how Kakashi appeared to be killed to gain information on their target. 

Aizawa was furious. Intel or no, to let a child think their teacher was killed in front of them, how bloody and... He doesn't like this Kakashi Hatake, no matter how much Naruto looks up to him. 

Then Naruto talks about how he froze when the Mist Ninja turned on them and that Sasuke had to save him. How he got cut on the hand with their claws. That Kakashi told him "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." And then how Sasuke and Sakura were praised for defending Tazuna. 

 _That's it. If I ever meet Hatake, I'm kicking his ass._ You don't do something like that to a 12 year old. Putting him through a traumatic event, and being disappointed when he panics. His anger doubles when Naruto tells him what Sasuke said after.

"You're not hurt, are you? Scaredy-cat." If one of his students said that, they'd be facing a week of detention. 

And then he hears Kakashi didn't reprimand Sasuke at all for that comment, instead revealing that the mist ninjas weapons were poisoned. Naruto tells him how useless he felt, like he became a burden to his teammates. Then Naruto shows him the scar on his hand where he stabbed himself to drain the poison and made his oath of pain.

Next thing, they're being attacked by the swordsman Zabuza. Naruto explains how Kakashi was trapped in the water prison jutsu, and Zabuza turns on them. Aizawa listens intently as Naruto describes how he overwhelmed Zabuza with clones, while he turns into the Demon Wind Shuriken that a clone tosses to Sasuke. Sasuke took out his own shuriken and threw both. He smiles as Naruto explains how he hid in the real shuriken's shadow, and transformed back when Zabuza dodged. Aizawa stops him there.

"Was this Sasuke's plan or yours?"

"Huh? Oh, mine I guess 'ttebayo. But it was just a fluke."

"Doesn't sound like it was. You made a plan and acted on it. A trick like that would've gotten me too."

"Really?" Aizawa nods, then gestures for Naruto to continue. 

The movie is over by the time Naruto finishes with the fight on the bridge. Naruto describes how Sasuke protected him from Haku's needles. How Sasuke appeared to die in his arms, and that Haku praised his sacrifice. How all the feelings of loss and anger loosened the seal and let him tap into the nine-tail's chakra. How he broke out of the ice mirrors and defeated Haku.

And finally, how Haku jumped in front of Kakashi's chidori to protect Zabuza.

* * *

Aizawa sent Naruto to bed early. The kid protested at first, but he was still dead tired from the Sports Festival. And Aizawa needed time to think about everything he just learned about Naruto. Children. The hidden villages turn kids into soldiers. And it's become so normalized that no one realizes the problem with it. And he's more determined than ever to keep Naruto safe after everything he's experienced.

He's tough on his students for a reason. They need to be prepared. They'll be facing villains that know their quirks, who've had time to prepare for their attacks. It's to keep them safe. Heroes don't enforce laws, they don't have the power to arrest or punish criminals. But ninja, ninja do. They're weapons. Aizawa finally realized that. 

He'd thought that the only enemies they fought were criminals and thugs, like how the heroes do back here. It didn't cross his mind that Ninja fight against Ninja. He can't imagine the heroes here entering a fight to the death. Even fights against villains never went to that level. 

And now he wishes even more that Naruto doesn't have to go back. He could protect him from all that hardship. 

His phone vibrates.

**[Nezu]: I have an idea on how we might get in contact with Naruto's peers. Bring him to the school tomorrow, and have him bring all his items with.**

"Why does the universe hate me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon. Hoo boy it will be a good one. ;)  
> come talk to me! (https://creed-of-corruption.tumblr.com/ask)


	23. Somnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks KenzieP for helping me with the OC!

"Get up." Aizawa rips the blankets out of Naruto's grip. The ninja startles awake, unsure of what is happening, and promptly falls off the bed.

"Agh, what the hell?" He yelps, clutching the spot on his head where he banged it.

"Get dressed, we're going to the school."

"I thought we had the day off," Naruto rubs the forming bump, "and what about breakfast? What about our training? We were finally-" a red-eyed glare shuts him up.

"Don't argue with me, just do it." Aizawa leaves the room.

_Jeez, I wonder what his problem is._

* * *

The ride to the school is unusually quiet, as is the walk inside. They'd eaten a quick breakfast before they left so Naruto wasn't complaining about being hungry. And he knew Aizawa wasn't in the mood for talking. So he played with the clasps on his weapon pouch to pass the time.

Now they're standing outside the staff room, ready to go in.

"So...?"

"Nezu might have a way to contact the people in your world."

"Wha... I'm going back?" Aizawa pauses with his hand on the door.

"We're not even certain this will work." He says over his shoulder. "But if it does, it's only to talk to them, not traveling. Come on." He opens the door and they step into the room.

"Naruto, welcome!" Principal Nezu greets him. "Please, have a seat." Two other people share the room with them: Midnight, and another woman neither he or Aizawa recognize.

She looks to be around forty, with raven black hair contrasting with pale white eyes, no visible iris or pupil. Much like the Hyuuga's of his world. 

Naruto sits down where he can see them all without turning. Aizawa leans against the wall behind him.

"Care for some tea?" Nezu offers. The guest is nursing her own cup.

"I'm good. Who's she?"

"Straight to business, are we?" She chuckles. "I'm an old friend of Nezu's, Miyamoto Masumi."

"Uzumaki Naruto." 

"Pleasure to meet you. Nezu was just filling me in on your... predicament."

"Indeed. As I was saying, Uzumaki was trapped here by a simultaneous use of warp powers. To get him back, his thief and the warp villain must use their powers again. We have to coordinate the timing so it is done at the same moment in both dimensions."

"But-"

"Don't interrupt." Aizawa scolds.

"I know what you're thinking: that this is impossible correct?" Nezu cocks his head questioningly. Naruto nods. "It would be, without any means of communicating with the people in your dimension. This is why i called in Miss Miyamoto. I'll leave her to explain." Nezu directs everyone's attention to her.

"My quirk is called 'dream walking.' I can enter the dream of another person, or let someone else, if I have something of theirs to touch."

"That's why you had him bring all his clothes and equipment." Aizawa catches on.

"Correct," Nezu takes a sip from his mug, "although there is no guarantee her quirk will work if the target is in an alternate dimension, you can see why I asked her to come."

"My usual work is in hospital care. I let people talk to family members stuck in comatose or vegetative states. Though I do cooperate with police if a victim is unresponsive. Did you bring with you anything that originally belonged to someone else?"

The pendant around his neck grows heavier.  _Baa-chan's necklace!_ Then something else springs to mind.

_Iruka! This was his headband!_

"Yeah, I do 'ttebayo!" My necklace was Granny Tsunade's and my forehead protector was Iruka's. Can I really see them?"

"We'll try." Nezu sets his mug down on the table. "There is an important detail we must know first. Naruto, what time was it when you went through the portal in your dimension?" Naruto sinks back into the couch cushions to think.

_Damn, when was it? We were on the stakeout all night._

"You don't need to know the exact time," Nezu notices him struggling to remember, "we only need to know if it was night or day. Tsunade and Iruka will need to be asleep for Miyamoto's quirk to take effect."

"Oh. It was after midnight I think, that's when the thief broke in."

"And the attack on the USJ was shortly after one," Aizawa supplies, "so I'd say about a 12 hour difference."

"I can put you to sleep around two or three o'clock then," Midnight finally joins the conversation, "one of them should be asleep by then."

_I can finally see them again!_

"Until then, we should figure out what you'll say." Aizawa moves away from the wall so they can plan.

* * *

Naruto slips out of his jacket and shoes to get comfortable. Then he removes his headband. He rubs the symbol etched into the metal out of habit. He carefully folds and places it on the table, followed by Tsunade's necklace.

"I'll try to connect you with the Hokage first. If she's not sleeping, we'll try Iruka." Miyamoto reviews the plan. "Remember, I'll pull you out after 30 minutes." They'd decided on that time limit so Naruto isn't lingering in their dreams for longer than he needs to. 

He lies down on the couch. Miyamoto takes the necklace and positions herself by Naruto's head. She holds it in one hand and rests the other in his hair. Midnight rolls up the cuff of her sleeve. 

"Have a nice nap." She tells him as she holds her arm below his nose. He instinctively fights to stay awake, but soon succumbs to the power of her quirk.

* * *

Miyamoto closes her eyes too, reaching out with her mind. Nothing.

"It's not working. Hand me the headband." Aizawa passes it to her. "Come on. Come on."  _There._ A tiny flicker of light with a familiar feel to it. She latches onto it. "Got it!" She withdraws her hand.

"You connected?"

"I did. It was tougher than it should have been, but it worked. He's in Iruka's dream now."

* * *

The village is burning. He's choking on the smell of smoke and corpses. The stench of charred flesh and blood is an assault on his senses. Buildings crumble around him.

"Mom, what's the matter?" There's a bleeding gash on her back earned by protecting him from the falling rubble. "Dad look, it's mom! She's been hit!"

"Why didn't you stay at the shelter Iruka? Leave your mother to me. You hurry up and get out of here. Now."

"No dad! I'm not just gonna run away and leave you and mom behind here. I'm gonna stay and protect mom!"

"Don't you dare push me, son. It's a parent's duty to protect their children."

Someone carries him away from the village. There's still roaring and chaos in the distance.

"No! Let me go!" He struggles to escape from their grip. "My mom and dad are still fighting back there." When they're far enough away, the stranger sets him down with a warning to stay put. He can only watch as the village and its inhabitants lives are destroyed. He weeps for them, doubled over on his hands and knees.

"S-sensei?" He knows that voice!

"Naruto?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called "Cliff Hanger." (Between the Lions joke, I didn't have cable as a kid). Got really excited about this chapter and wanted it up asap. Working on the next one now. Sorry for ending it like this, but it seemed like a natural place to stop. And don't worry, there shouldn't be a huge wait for the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	24. I Don't Want to Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the hiatus. I had finals, and then it was memorial weekend, then a pig roast so i've been BUSY. Also I wrote the beginning of this chapter like 20 times before I was happy with it.

"No, let me go!"  _Iruka-sensei!_ Naruto chases the fading voice through the trees. "My mom and dad are still fighting back there!"  _I'm coming sensei!_

But of course, it's a dream. And like always, it's impossible to run in a dream. You can throw all your energy into your legs till your lungs are empty and your muscles are on fire, but you never go anywhere. It's slow. Like wading through molasses. Every second the voice slips further and further away. 

_I'm loosing him!_ Naruto continues to push through the invisible resistance.

Finally he crashes through the underbrush into a natural clearing. In the center, a boy several years younger than him is hunched over, tears falling on the grass. He's not the Iruka that Naruto  _ ~~abandoned~~_ left behind when he got trapped, but he can feel in his hear that it's him. He  _knows_ it's him. This feeling of warmth and familiarity and security like a candle in his chest. And the feeling that a thread is tying them together. 

"S-" his voice catches in his throat.  _How long has it been?_ Too long. And every emotion crashes down on him at once. Sorrow. Loneliness. Fear. Fear that he'll never be back home, and this small moment of peace will be ruthlessly snatched from him in 29 minutes. He'll never be able to return. It would almost be kinder if he'd never been given this chance to see his beloved friend and teacher, no, his  _family_ again. Because there's no guarantee. Only hope that can so easily be swayed to despair. 

But he is here. And his family is in front of him so close all he has to do is  _reach out._ Touch him. Hold him and never let him go. And with trembling lips, he finally speaks.

"Sensei?"

The boy lifts his head. Their eyes meet.

"Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto darts forward to throw his arms around him. "I've missed you!"

Those three words convey a few thousand. They describe the anxiety of being separated from someone precious to him, the loss of a family, the fear of never returning. And they say "I love you." So does the hug.

"Naruto..." Iruka repeats, stunned at seeing his former pupil here of all places. He returns the hug. As he does, his appearance shifts and ages until he's his current self and not a frightened child locked in a memory he can't escape from. "I'm dreaming."

"Yeah." Naruto's reply is muffled as his face is buried in Iruka's shirt breathing in his comforting scent. "I-"

A loud roar in the distance. Ear splitting. Ground shaking. The roar of a beast. A monster. 

Naruto peeks over Iruka's shoulder. What he sees makes his eyes widen. His chest burns. Oh god it burns. 

"Is that?"

"The nine-tailed fox." Iruka confirms. "This is the night it attacked the village."

Of course, Naruto has seen the fox in his mindscape. But this... this is different. Here he sees the demon at the height of its power, not the caged husk of its former self locked away behind the fourth hokage's seal. Here the beast is so large, so massive, that he crushes buildings in his claws and can level a mountain with a swipe from a single tail. And though he's succumbed to the overpowering rage of the fox, he's never felt his pure, unbridled killer intent directed at him. It's stifling. He's drowning in it. He can't breathe.

He can't breathe. 

"Naruto."

He can't breathe. Hands cup his face. He can't even flinch away. He can't breathe. 

"Naruto! Look at me!"

His chest is on fire. It burns. The pain won't end. 

The hands pull him away from the terrible sight, forcing him to look at his sensei's face.

"It's just a dream. He can't hurt you."

"Your... dream..." he manages to say between gasps for air that do no good. "Take... control..."

The world flips.

* * *

White. Nothing but white and the pressure of Iruka's embrace. Slowly the scene starts to fill itself in.

The sizzling sound of something cooking. The smell of frying meat. A long, wooden counter with plenty of stools. An old man with his back to them. Cicadas singing far away. A faint breeze bringing relief to the humid summer night. Iruka guides him to sit. A steaming bowl of ramen in front of him, chopsticks resting on the rim. 

Ichiraku's. 

A shuffle of movement next to him.

"This better?" Iruka leans into his vision. "Dig in."

The noodles are bland, the broth tasteless, and none of it filling. But it was home, so that's enough. He could just stay like this forever. It feels  _right._ But all dreams eventually end. You always have to wake up. There's always work to be done. 

Clink. Naruto drops the chopsticks in the bowl, deciding on his next words.

"Iruka-sensei."  _How am I supposed to explain this?_ "I'm trapped in another universe. This is the only way to talk to you."

He hears his teacher mutter something, something about this being an "awfully weird dream."

"This isn't a dream! I mean, it is, but I'm still real! I swear on my dream to be Hokage! I'm real 'ttebayo!"

"I- I don't understand."

"Me and Kakashi-"

"Kakashi and I." Always a teacher. ( ~~AN: my sister corrects me on that ALL the time and I HATE it.~~ )

"Kakashi and I," Naruto huffs, "were on a mission to catch a thief. He had a kekkai genkai that makes portals. I went through it and wound up in a place called Ja-pan."

"But then how are you..."  _Contacting you?_

"Someone here has the power to put me in your dream cos I have your headband. We have a plan-"

"We?"

"Yeah. I go to school here till I can get home."

"Are you safe?"

Naruto's taken aback by that question. Of course he's safe. He has Aizawa looking out for him, and so are the other teachers. And he can take care of himself.

"Mhmm. I'm living with one of the teachers."

"And you're- Naruto!" Iruka yelps. 

"Wha?" But his teacher isn't looking at him. Rather, he's looking down at his torso. Naruto follows his gaze.

His body is flickering, becoming transparent.

_"-ake up."_

_"-et up ki-."_

_No, it hasn't been thirty minutes yet!_

"No! I'm not ready to go yet! Please!" His legs are fading.

"Naruto!" Iruka reaches to grab him but his arms pass through. 

"Iruka! I don't want to wake up! I want to stay! Iruka!"

"It'll be okay Naruto. We'll get you back. Then I can buy you a real bowl." There's tears in Iruka's eyes. "It's time for you to wake up."

"No, Iruka! Iruka-sensei!" He can't resist. He can't fight back. He's still fading. It's up to his shoulders now. Only his head is left. "Please, I don't want to leave you!"

_"-ome on kid!"_ His cheek is tingling.  _"come on"_

Iruka gives him one last smile despite the sorrow in his expression.

"Go."

Then nothing.

* * *

"-s he alri-?"

"-e's coming around."

A sigh of relief.

His eyelids feel heavy, hard to open. His head pounds.

"-uto?"

Why does his mouth feel so dry?

"Naruto?"

"Kid?"

He licks his lips, desperate to get some moisture on them.

"Get him some water."

His head is lifted by an unseen force. A glass is pressed to his lips. Cool water pours into his mouth. He slurps at it, desperate to get some relief.

"Slowly kid, slowly." With tremendous effort, he manages to blink his eyes open. Aizawa is crouched down next to him, glass in one hand, the other holding him up. "how you feeling?"

"Weird," he answers honestly, "what happened?"

"You were out for an hour, I couldn't pull you out of it." Miss Miyamoto walks towards the couch to explain. "You were dug in like a little bug."

"Wha- an hour?" _S_ _ure_ _didn't feel like it._

"Time... is different in dreams. And we don't know if being in another universe affected my ability.

"Oh." Aizawa helps him sit upright.

"Did you tell him what you needed to?"

"No," everyone sighs, "I thought I had more time, 'ttebayo."

"It's fine," Miyamoto states, "we can try Tsunade again, but I think we should wait an hour for both of us to recover."

"Ok." Naruto agrees. Aizawa pats him on the shoulder.

His face still stings, and he thinks he knows why.

"Did you slap me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't really think of how to end this chapter, so sorry if it's a little abrupt. I was gonna have Naruto explain the plan to Iruka, but then it would be redundant for him to tell Tsunade so I decided to have a feels chapter instead.


	25. NOT A CHAPTER!!!

oops, another long hiatus. 

sorry about that :(

again, life gets in the way.

will update soon!


End file.
